Brighter Than the Sun
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella Swan is moving once again and has to live in the bum-town of Forks. Only this time she gets to bring Alice Cullen, her best friend. When she runs into Edward Masen a few times she quickly learns that living in a bum-town may not be so bad. Canon/AH
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_Living in this bum-town already sucks_.

To be honest I don't think I've ever thought the same thought as many times as I thought this one. Not that I'm counting or anything. _67 times today...ahem_. It's not even in my nature to just repeatedly think the same negative things. I'm usually known for being a kind person and for looking at the bright-side.

With my best friend, Alice, it's incredibly hard not to look at the bright-side. It's all she's ever known - all that the girl ever does!

Anyway, back to the point, my main thought of the week. _Of my life_. The one about the _stupid, _bum-town that I have found myself living in now. Working in now. All thanks to my Mother and her job.

It wasn't until I had started middle-school that my Mother's job began requiring new locations. Of course by that point I was old enough to have settled down and hadn't learned how to just pick myself up and move all the time. But I was forced to move, and learn through it, and learn one thing in particular.

That I _hated _moving.

Every single little, tiny aspect of it just sucked and made me hate it even more. I have finding out, I hate packing, and I hate leaving; I hate moving in, I hate un-packing, I hate settling down and I hate having to meet new people only to be uprooted in three months anyway. And I do _not _use the word _hate _lightly.

I could only feel a little happier about this one though. Mom - because she knew that I really was not looking forward to this location in anyway - let my best friend move with us.

Mary-Alice Cullen has been my best friend since the first day of Kindergarten. We are easily polar-opposites and yet so alike. Alice is short, she's got short, black hair, she has green eyes, tanner skin, and an incredibly bubbly personality to top it off.

We often referred to her as the energizer bunny.

Alice's parents only agreed because they wanted to get away too. She'll be staying with us for about half of the year and then she's going to move in with her Mom and Dad when they move here. That'll be next year though, when we start Junior year. We're starting as sophomores in a few weeks.

In a few weeks. I'm still working here at the local _Mal-Mart_ anyway. I don't think that I could dislike a job anymore than I do this one. The pay sucks, I'm too shy to talk to the people, I don't have the muscle to lift boxes, and then I go and embarrass myself in front of costumers and other employees.

It's a little bit unnerving.

_At least Alice tells me that I've always looked good in the shade of blue that we have to wear_.

Someone cleared their throat pulling me from my unending thoughts. This reminds me of another problem. It's so boring! I hate just standing here in the checkout aisle all day waiting for the next person to come through. The next person to come through and have me give them a reason to laugh at me.

Like right now, for instance.

"Sorry..." I felt my cheeks heat up as they began putting things on the belt and I turned it on.

I had yet to look up at them but when I did, I was astounded. He was gorgeous! He couldn't be _that _much older than me, but then again, I've never been all too well at judging ages. I shook my head trying to get out of the daze that he'd easily sucked me into.

It was a guy, in case you haven't picked it up yet, and he was completely gorgeous. His hair was shorter on the sides, but longer and tousled on top. _Sex-hair_, as Ali would refer to it. His body was amazing, I rarely pay attention to guys might I add, but I really just wanted to touch what looked like abs under his v-neck shirt.

And then you see the eyes. They were emerald green and deep as possible. I've never met anybody in my life with eyes like that - other than Alice Cullen herself. There's no way that they're related though - she has one brother, and that's Emmett.

Off-topic.

"It's rude to stare," He smirked at me, showing off the single dimple on his right cheek, and I felt my entire body heat up with a blush this time.

"Sorry...again." I muttered and looked back down at what I was doing.

"I'm only teasing," He stood on his tip-toes to see over the register. "Isabella Swan."

"I prefer Bella," I coughed without realizing it. He raised his eyebrows and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I know. Personal shit, whatever. Forget that I talked at all, okay?"

"Nah, Bella. I like it." He winked and I sighed under my breath and went back to checking out his items. He sure had a lot of things here. How much does a guy his age need? Unless he married young.

_No ring._

"So, Bella, I haven't seen you around here and I've lived here all of my life." Edward spoke confidently as he leaned on the edge of the machine and kept on adding items to it.

"I'm new - I moved here yesterday."

"And you already have a job?" He raised one perfect eyebrow and I licked my lips.

"Well...yeah..." I stopped and sighed. "I applied before we moved. You know, using that crazy thing that they call _internet_."

"Nice," He laughed softly. "Well thought-out. I have trouble thinking ahead - ever."

"Well, you learn to after a while." I began scanning things faster as I remembered my situation. I get angry when I think about it. That's when a strong hand pressed down on my forearm.

"Bella, could we try and not smash my bread?" He asked me and I glanced down at one of the bags of bread, which I'd slammed into a bag, completely ruining it.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry sir," I ran my hand through my hair, which I'd thankfully left down today, because of my habit. "I'll go grab you a new one. Hell, I'll buy you a new one. I was being reckless - just...sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was merely extra anyway - I don't need it." He pointed out and I sighed softly.

"Are you absolutely sure? I really don't mind, sir,"

"I'm fine. And I'm Edward - sir makes me feel old. I'm only nineteen!" He laughed and even for a guy's laugh, it sounded like bells_. Velvet and bells_. A terrific combination on the ears. And I'm being completely serious when I say stuff like that.

I frowned when I realized how unprofessional, and possibly annoying, that I was being. I crossed my arms and looked down at my black tennis-shoes feeling completely embarrassed with myself. I can't believe I acted that way on my second day working. I've never made myself feel so little in front of somebody before.

Maybe it was just the somebody that was making me feel smaller because I've done plenty worse than this before. That thought wasn't really helping my situation since this was what's happening now.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I...I dont' know...embarrassed you or something." Edward spoke and I looked up a bit, going back to bagging everything.

"What time is it?" I looked up, praying that my shift was almost over.

"Like, two-fifty, why?"

"Nothing, I just want to leave." I sighed as I finished tying the sacks and helping him place them back in his basket.

"Oh..." His face dropped a little and he seemed less smug as he quietly paid for everything, in cash.

"You did not buy five-hundred dollars worth of things." I muttered as he handed me the bill.

"I know, keep the change anyway," He shrugged.

"No fucking way! Get me the actual amount, or something close!" I hissed as I tried to shove the indecent amount of money back at the guy. He repeatedly shook his head and pushed it back and into my hands. He then closed my fingers around it.

"Believe me, Miss Bella, you'll get more out of it than me. I get way to much to spend on myself. I try to be generous." He shrugged completely not caring about the money.

"First of all, I am not a charity case!" I leaned in and whispered. "Secondly, I don't think you should go around blowing your money on pointless people! It's completely stupid and a waste - find something useful and send it there."

"Bella, you aren't _pointless_." He smirked and was already cocky again.

"You know what? Just...go. I'll take the change but if we ever, ever see each other again...you damn well better have the correct amount of money." I told him and he laughed loudly again.

I love making him laugh.

Wait..._what_?

"I'll see you around, Bella," He winked as he walked out of my life just as quickly as he'd entered it.

I sucked in some air and focused on breathing for a second before turning to grab my purse and leave.

I was so happy to be leaving work. I hate that place so much...it's boring, as I already said this morning. So, when I began making my way to my car, I was beyond happy with myself. I made the day go by quicker by dazing off and into space.

I'm such a good employee.

When I got to my truck I started it and sighed with relief as I switched on the A/C and pulled out of my space. I pulled out enough to see if anyone was approaching on my sides and pulled out some more when I gave myself the all-clear.

Things seemed to happen quickly from there. Not in slow-motion like they do in the movies. I heard the screeching of the tires just about at the same time as I felt my truck shake and my head slammed into the hard-ass steering-wheel.

"Fucking-hell!" I moaned as I pulled my head back and off of the wheel.

"Bella? Bella! Oh hell, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Sit still!" I recognized Edward's voice as he ran around, away from the silver Volvo that'd hit me. He came to my door and pulled it open with ease. I hissed as my arm, which had weirdly twisted in between the door and my body when I slammed up against it.

"Edward...please..." I grumbled as he picked me up bridal style and carried me out to the pavement.

"Hey, don't worry," he whispered as he sat me down carefully and tilted my head back to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Edward." I whispered with my eyes closed. I wanted to look at him but the sun was shit-bright and my head was pounding enough as it is.

"Really, then explain the blood running down your face and staining both of our clothing and the parking-lot!" He whispered as I felt some type of cloth being pressed to my forehead, right at the hairline.

"Crap...am I really bleeding that much?"

"Yes...God, I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No, it's not a problem." I sighed as I opened my eyes, wanting to roll them, but not wanting to flare up the headache again.

I looked and realized that he was pressing his nice, green shirt to my cut. I gasped and told him not to but he told me that cuts need to have pressure applied to them or I'll bleed out. Especially with the significant loss from my head. Something about not wanting me to pass out while we're at it.

_Concussions _do _suck_.

He was still wearing a shirt though. I really almost wish that he hadn't put a wife-beater on under his shirt today because damn, if I wasn't sure earlier, I'm damn sure now that he's got some muscle going on.

_Shit, Bella, since when do you think like this_? _Honestly_?

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital, or call an ambulance here?" He asked me and turned so that he could catch my eyes. I frowned unsure.

"How are our cars?" I asked him, completely off of the topic that he'd just asked.

"Well, mines doing worse than yours, but it's still driveable. Don't worry, I'll pay for yours too." He whispered as he re-folded the shirt and re-applied it to my illness.

"I have three hundred extra in my pocket today...I'll help." I attempted at a smirk but I'm sure it only resulted in a grimace.

"That's your money. You weren't the moron who whipped out of a parking space...backwards! That was me!" He tried to keep the conversation light as he assessed the damage with his green eyes.

"You know what?" I asked him and he quirked an eyebrow. "You can drive me to the hospital. I'm getting light-headed and I really don't want to go into a coma. My Mom's going to have a fit enough as it is. Oh God! Alice! I need to call her too!"

"Calm down, I'll let you call them while you're getting stitches." He sighed. "You'll definitely need them."

"Great."

Ed carefully reached under me and lifted me into the passenger side of his now dented Volvo. He kept apologizing as he buckled me in and showed me where to hold the cloth as he ran around and got in on his side. I had my purse and the keys to my car so I wasn't worried about it being stolen.

Not that I'd be worried about the chunk of metal anyway.

Along the way to the hospital he called the tow-truck company and asked them to take my truck for me. I wanted to chastise him for his reckless driving but I almost felt rude because at least he was kind enough to drive me. Well, drive me very quickly, considering he was speeding his ass off too.

When we pulled in he quickly ran around and picked me up, attempting to carry me into the ER.

"Edward, I'm a little bit heavier than your average backpack," I sighed as he lifted me from the seat. "Besides, it's not my legs that you've injured."

"I practically ran over you, Bell, it's the least that I can do." He laughed with a sigh. "Besides, you aren't very heavy. Light as a feather."

"Whatever, Edward."

We got into the ER and Edward was already freaking out. He was like, pacing, and running around yelling for help. I merely rolled my eyes and limped over to the desk and asked for the paper-work that you fill out. Yeah, I know the routine, I'm a clumsy person.

"Yes, here you go miss, and could you please calm your boyfriend down?" The little, older woman at the reception desk asked me and I sighed.

"He's not my-...you know what? Yeah. I will." I smiled fakely and turned to find Edward. I then grabbed him by the ear and practically dragged him back to one of the plastic chairs. He whined the entire way over but I chose to ignore his pleas.

"Edward, calm the fuck down or you can leave. I don't need to be kicked out of the closest ER in town. I'm in here too much for that!" I hissed and he sighed, nodding and sitting back while I moved to fill out the paperwork.

It was getting hard to do with only one hand, as the other was holding the shirt up.

"Ugh, here," He sighed and moved over to my other side. From there he held the cloth up for me, and even played with my hair a bit. He was trying to comfort me?

When I finished filling it out he got up and took it to the counter. I sat and looked around the bland room. There were two other people. One was a woman who was holding ice to her hand and the other was a man who had a wrapped up foot. Boring.

The walls were this pale, ugly off-white color and they were really beginning to annoy me. I've never been the biggest fan of hospitals. It doesn't help that I'm clumsy and tend to be in here all the damn time. Not to mention the God-awful smell. It's like...the smell of sterilizer and death all in one room.

It makes me feel claustrophobic.

"You okay?" Edward asked as I closed my eyes and tried to hold my breath.

"Just don't like hospitals." I whispered.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized for the sixty-seventh time today. I just shook my head for a second before attempting at relaxing. "Here, let me hold the rag for a while."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, I did this to you, it's the least I can do - again." He had a point there. I don't like to be the blamer, but this entire incident was strictly his fault. I triple checked before pulling out of that space. He's the idiot who backed out quickly and tried to drive backwards through a damn parking lot.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice called and a female doctor approached us.

She was tall, had dark hair, brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile. I thought that doctors were only pretty on TV? The ones back in Phoenix and Jacksonville were very ugly. She smiled at me as she lead us over to the cots. I'd figured that Edward would leave once a saw a doctor but nope, he followed us back there.

"My name is Dr. Carmen Salazar, you can call me Carm. Alright, wanna' tell me what happened, Miss Swan?" She asked as she pulled out a wash-cloth and began cleaning my face.

"Well, I was in the _Mal-Mart _parking lot, and I pulled out of my space only to have him back out with his Volvo and hit me." I shrugged with a sigh. "I smacked my face on the steering wheel. And I also think that I dislocated, or at least pulled, my shoulder."

"Ouch, car-accidents suck. Did you call a tow-truck?" She asked as she put a gauze over my cut and moved to examine my shoulder.

"Yeah, Edward did." I smiled sheepishly at Edward, who was patiently seated on the stool beside me.

"Good," She smiled before frowning and pulling my short-sleeve back down over my arm. My rather swollen arm. "You'll probably need to take the top off for me to get a good look at your shoulder. I need to determine if we should get X-Rays done or not."

"Right...um, Ed could you...?" I looked at him and he hopped up, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yes, sorry, do you want anything?" He asked me and scratched his head. "I could go pick you up something to eat, or coffee...or anything?"

"I'm fine. You can go wait out there, or even go home if you want." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not doing that," He huffed before looking at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay? Her head I mean?"

"She'll need stitches but she's not showing signs of a concussion, so I think she'll be okay. May want some _Tylenol _though." Carmen shrugged and he let out a deep breath of relief. Jeez, he's acting really worried for only having met me today. It's actually king of...I don't know, _nice_.

"Oh...okay. I'll be out here if you need me, Belle." He smiled crookedly before walking out and into the waiting-room again.

"Your boyfriend is very nice, Isabella. He's a keeper." She smiled at me as I took off my top so that she could look at my shoulder.

"Oh...he's not my boyfriend. We just met today." I told her as she prodded at my arm. There may or may not have been a few uncomfortable hisses in between. My shoulder hurt like a bitch too. _Not helping_.

"Is that so? Where'd you meet?" She asked trying to take my mind off of my arms, I'm sure.

"_Mal-Mart_. And then again in the parking-lot when he ran into my car with his stupid, shiny, silver _Volvo_." I smirked and she laughed slightly before apologizing. "He's an interesting character."

"He's already smitten for you, sweetheart, don't let this one go." She smiled as she handed me a clean, plain white shirt from a drawer. "Here, you can wear this. I'll get you a brace for your shoulder before you go. Looks like you pulled some muscle, and possibly a ligament."

"I'll be lucky if I ever see the guy again," I told her with a slight sigh. Okay, so maybe I was beginning to like him, but I mean _hello_! The guy offered to drive somewhere and get me some food while I was getting stitchess. If he's not a keeper then I don't know who is.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Forks is pretty small."

"Right..." I suddenly got some hope.

She quickly moved on to cleaning my cut. Edward showed up not to long later, checking up on me, and was happy that I was doing better. When she stitched it up, even though it was numb, Edward held my hand.

When she finished she explained to me how to clean my cuts and how to wear my shoulder-brace before releasing us. I was just beyond happy to be allowed to go. Even though Carmen, and Edward, are nice...I hate the hospital so much. Every silly, little thing about hospitals gross me out.

"Feeling better, Bella?" Edward asked me as we walked out of the hospital. He was still holding my hand.

"Much," I smiled genuinely for the first time today. "Thank you...for everything."

"You need a ride home?"

"That'd be great, if you could." I nodded. He could be a serial killer. The worst part is that if he was - then I wouldn't mind. If I'm going to die, it may as well be because of somebody gorgeous as him.

"Great, hop in." he smiled and helped me into the _Volvo_.

I rode with him back to my house. This time we kept silent as we approached our end. I really didn't want to have to tell Edward goodbye - he was so nice to me, and others. He may not be very skilled in the driving area but maybe I could teach him. Though I really just figure that this won't happen because he's older and not like me.

Not a hormonal teenage girl who met a nice guy who's three years older and probably not willing to date her. We always want what we can't have. It's a rule, I guess. A rule that really, really sucks.

When we pulled up onto the curb beside my house I sighed at the sight of both Alice's and Mom's cars. Terrific. This means that they've probably been here for a while and probably have reported me dead and missing - all the while having everyone they know out on a search for my body.

"I'm happy I met you, Bella." Edward broke my worries as I slowly turned away from the window and moved to unbuckle my seatbelt with my good hand.

"You know...me too, Edward. You were a great gentleman, after you ran over me I guess," I smirked playfully and he rolled his green eyes at me.

"Right, well, hopefully we'll see each other around and I'll be able to make it up to you." Edward told me and I nodded quickly and opened the door.

"Definitely," I stepped out and into the breeze. "Thank you so much for taking me to the hospital, and the ride home actually...I really do appreciate all of the things you did today. Even if they were a bit serial-killer-ish."

"You're welcome, have a nice night Bella."

"You too." I closed the door and got one last look at his eyes, savoring the green color, and turned to walked back and into the house.

I got up the steps and just as I went to unlock the door his car slowly pulled out of the street and drove away with a honk.

I finished turning the key and pushed the door of my new house open. It shouldn't be weird walking into your own house the way that walking into this place is. I hardly can consider it home ate all. All I can think is that the moment I get comfortable I'm going to be picked up and dragged to a new one.

And who wants to get all homey only to have to start over somewhere else? _Not Bella Swan_!

"Bella Swan!" Alice's voice shrilled through the hallway and I whipped my head around to find her, terrified of what I was about to face.

"H-Hi Alice..." I smiled sheepishly as her green eyes scanned over my clothing.

"Oh my _God_! What the hell happened to _you_?" They narrowed as my cheeks heat up bright pink.

"It's a crazy...just long story." I sighed as I hanged my purse up on the coat-rack and kicked my shoes off.

"A crazy, long story that you will be sharing with me!" She added as she followed me into the kitchen.

Mom was in there washing the freshly unpacked dishes. She gasped when she saw me and pulled away from the sink. I groaned in annoyance as she dried her hands off and ran over to check on all of my injuries. Now I had two panicking women hovering over me. Not at all what I need right now.

"Baby, what did you do?" Mom practically cooed as she brushed my hair, gently, off of my cuts.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. It's fine."

"Stitches are not fine, Isabella!" Alice shot and I rolled my eyes at her. Mom had me sit down at the island. Alice happily pulled a seat out for herself. She then turned to face my Mom, betraying me with her words. "Bella's car isn't here, Renee!"

"Alice, could I at least tell my story before you rat me out for shit?" I asked her and Mom gave me her _'no bad words' _look and I just gave her a nod, telling her I'd try to cut back.

"Sorry," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was at work, right?" They both nodded.

"Oh my God! You were held up, weren't you? A robbery! Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice began wailing and I felt my jaw drop. _Psychopath_!

"No, ADHD queen!" I rolled my eyes at her and she huffed, all of the sudden not crying, and sat back in her seat. "What I was going to say is that I was with my last costumer. He was being nice and actually talking to me. We-..."

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed at the top of her lungs. "Did you get his number? Was he hot? Oh, you found your one! You guys can go out and be in love forever, and ever, and ever, and then you ca-..."

"Jesus Christ, Alice!" I yelled and fisted up my hands. Alice silenced and frowned, suddenly quiet. "No! He was a cenile, old man!"

"Oh...sorry. Was he really, Bella? I mean, gosh, you-..."

"No, Alice." I interrupted her pleas with a sigh. She may be my best friend, practically a sister, but damn she can be annoying! "Listen...he was nice, only a little older than me, but he was way out of my league. Anyway, that's beside the point."

"Bella, like, nobody is out of your league." Ali rolled her geen eyes at me and Mom shrugged, claiming that Alice was right.

"Well, he was, okay? Off-topic. We were talking and stuff, and then he left. I went, got my purse, and when I was pulling out of the lot I got hit."

I told them this and tried to be nonchalant about it. They both reacted crazily, gasping and running over to re-check and see if I was okay or not. Didn't we already do this when I walked in the house? Because I'm getting this crazy sense of Deja Vu. Or should I call it, _memory_! Why did I move in with a bunch of drama-queens again?

_Because you're underage and can't live anywhere else! _My responsible side told me and I could only roll my eyes at them too. Being underage sucks! If I weren't, I'd by a house near-by, but far enough that I have a sense of privacy and normalcy. I can't chang that and it _still sucks_.

Isn't that right, irresponsible side?

_Yep_!

"Guys, chill," I pushed my hands out as if I were going to shove them away. I wasn't going to but it got them a little farther away and out of my personal bubble. It's a tight bubble. "All he did was dent up the back of my truck. And his _Volvo_. Anyway, I smacked my head on the steering-wheel and twisted some things in my shoulder."

"How did you get to a hospital, Isabella?" Mom looked sternly at me. Here it comes.

"Well...the guy that hit me sort-of did..." I murmured.

And then the yelling started, from both sides of my face.

"Isabella Marie, what is the matter with you?" My Mom cried just as Alice yelled.

"Bella! Are you fucking insane? What if he were a serial killer? Huh? He could have driven right past that hospital!" Alice smacked me on my good shoulder.

"And then you'd be dead!" Mom continued.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you were, Missy!" Alice crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment, her shoulder-length, dark hair moving with her. She hopped off of the stool, standing shorter than me, even when I was seated on a stool. "You made some dumb desicions today, Bella!"

"Very dumb! I can't believe you, Bella!" My Mom gave me her sad, _you're in-trouble_ look. "Alice is right, that was very reckless, and dangerous, and anything else that you could find in a thesaurus! What if he'd have taken you away from us? What would we have done? I don't know what I'd do without you, Belle!"

_Look were you got me, irresponsible side!_

"I know, and I apologize, Mom!" Alice cleared her throat. "Alice. But...you have to understand, he was being so nice, and he seemed normal when I was checking him out-..."

"Was he the guy that you mentioned at the beginning?" Alice asked me, her eyes growing wide.

"Why else would I have mentioned him, Alice Cullen?" I asked her and she threw her hands in the air.

"Well, I thought you were mentioning him because he was nice to you. I mean, did he mention your eyes?" I shook my head at her. "Well, that's usually a pick-up line, or a conversation starter with people for you. He was different."

"I know, and that's the point!" I groaned. "Alice, he was being normal. The most normal I've had since Mom got this stupid job before we started sixth grade. So, I let him take me. And he spent the entire time there with me, he paid for a tow-truck, he offered to get me food, and then he drove me home."

"Oh. Wow...he did sound nice!" Alice was now grinning. I was about to let out a sigh of relief, but then Mom cut in, ruining the moment.

"Alice! Bella! That's beside the point! I don't care how nice someone is to you - if it's a stranger, it's a stranger!" She put her hands on her hips. Oh, terrific, now we're both in trouble!

"Mom, really, it was all just a crazy, weird moment. It will not happen again." I told her calmly and she rolled her blue eyes at me.

"Oh, believe me, I _know _it won't! Because you're both grounded! Bella, you get three weeks for actually doing all of this. Alice, you get two for saying that you'd have acted the same in the situation." She told us and we both groaned, trying to figure out how Mom could ground us during our last week of summer.

"_Mom_! That's totally unfair, I'm practically an adult!"

"You're sixteen, you live in my house, you live by my rules!" She contradicted. "I wouldn't be this strict on any other occasions, but when it comes to stuff like your safety, and abduction. Do you girls understand that? Don't think that I won't be calling to explain to Esme too, Ali."

"Yes, Mom." We sighed in unison. Alice as a half-joke, me in complete seriousness.

Miss Responsible thinks that serious is the key to life; I think that it's the key to my Mother when she's angered.

"I'm serious, now, go unpack your rooms while I finish up in here. Try and think about why what you did was wrong, okay?"

"Of course," I hugged her with my good arm, Alice hugged her, and then we walked up the stairs to the room that we were going to share.

When we got into the room I plopped down onto my king-sized bed, which was directly twelve feet away from Alice's bed. Same bed.

We had the option to take two different rooms, or to take the master bedroom on the top floor. The master was at least twice the size of the other two put together, so, we gladly decided to share. Rosalie took one of the others, Mom took a room in the basement, and the extra room was the office.

The room that we were in was gorgeous. Half of the walls were just glass, and open, and you could see out and into the forest with it. I was in love with it. Alice was in love with re-decorating the rest of the room. She chose the furniture, colors, all of it.

It looked pretty good. It was a mix of a lot of colors, but they somehow still matched. It was definitely us. Alice is so going to be a designer of some-sort when she grows up. She's so natural at all of it!

"I can't believe he didn't start with your eyes!" She groaned as she plopped back onto her bed. I snorted as I sat on mine, beginning to open another box.

"I know right?"

Okay, one thing I never mentioned. I was born with heterochromia. It's basically a condition where my eyes are two different colors. The main side-effect is that they're extra sensitive to light - which is why I bring sunglasses everywhere. The one on my left is brown, and on my right is blue. Brown for Dad, blue for Mom, and they're a very common conversation starter.

It gets unoriginal, and annoying, very quickly.

Anyway, I forgot mine today, and even if I had remembered the glasses, _Mal-Mart_ doesn't allow them. Something about how they have to be able to recognize people in an emergency.

_Like I'd rob fucking _Mal-Mart!

Edward didn't start with my eyes though. And I know that we made enough eye-contact enough for him to have noticed. But he didn't _stare_, he didn't _ask_, he didn't do anything. He just acted like it was completely normal and that everyone has it. It's nice to feel normal every once in a while.

And believe me, when you have an eidetic memory and heterochromia...it's hard to feel normal. _Ever_.

Oh, and did I mention that I'm eidetic? _No_, that's not where you're blood sugar's low - that's _diabetic_. I'm eidetic. I remember everything I hear, see, and feel. Of course, this _has _caused some problems, and annoys the hell out of me. There are just some things that a girl doesn't want to remember.

Like potty-training. _Yuck_.

This is another reason why having to go to new schools is obnoxious. I'm not only starting over at a new school, but I'm always starting ahead, with older kids. And if you think that the seniors in a high school are going to welcome me open-armed...well, then you're sadly mistaken because they're usually a bunch of bullys.

No thanks to my sister, Rosalie. She rarely helps. Mom says that she's jealous about me being so smart, and everything, but I don't see how Rose could ever be jealous of somebody like me.

_I'm _the one who's jealous of _her_. She's the blonde-bombshell prom-queen, blue-eyed, average, beautiful, nice person who everybody loves. And by everybody, I mean everybody. All guys ask her out. I'm sure that Edward wouldn't have just talked to her today, he'd probably have given her his number and flirted too.

Didn't do that with me,_ that's for sure_.

"Bella, why aren't you unpacking?" Alice spoke in a sing-song voice as she turned to face me, her box already empty and cleared out of the way. I frowned down at my still half-opened box and then shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what? Oh! You were thinking about stranger-man, weren't you? Ooh! Did you get his name? And don't say that you forgot young-lady, because you know better than that! Maybe, was he like a Seth? Or maybe a Sam! Ooh! Was he a Brady? I be-..."

"Alice, please." I sighed. "No, I didn't get his name. Um. I was just thinking about everything. I tend to have a lot to think about with some of the things I remember. Sorry."

"No...um...that's okay." Her brow furrowed.

"Right." I sighed, to myself, as I finished opening my box.

That's when Rosalie walked in, her hair dark now, and smiled at us. She wanted us to compliment her hair. How could I compliment her when she was probably just getting back from meeting someone like Edward! What if she did meet Edward? That's so not fair! I can't control how freaky I look!

"Rosalie! I like it! Did you color it while you were shopping?" Alice squealed and ran over.

"Yep!" She smiled and I got up, and made my way in that direction. "What do you think, Bella?"

"I think I'm going to go see if Mom needs help with dinner," I muttered as I brushed past her, my shoulder bumping her, a little less than on-accident too.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie asked Alice in a hushed voice as I rushed down the stairs feeling upset.

"Hormones, I think it's almost her...T-O-M!" Alice giggled and they both began laughing.

I _know _that I'm being moody, and girlie...but sometimes a girl can't help how she feels. And on most occasions I automatically let Rose have the guy. Either they're an ass, or they are out of my league, and Rose is happy to have them either way. Though with Ed it's different. I'm completely territorial.

He was mine first! Even if he did ruin the tail of my trunk - he paid for it! In a few ways. So, I feel that I have every reason to be upset about it. I sighed and shook my head, realizing that I was being immature.

It's not like she actually met him yet.

Damn, I need to find him again! Before she or Alice do!

And if I do...well...let's just say...

_Living in this bum-town may not always suck_...

**A/N: What did you guys think? First chapter of a new story, and I like it! Some things are going to be similar to other stories, but I'm learning as I go, and I look at a lot of my 'new stories' as second chances to old ones in a way.**

**Don't worry, it'll have a lot of difference though.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue! I have a plot-bunny written out for this one, like I did with Hurdles, and I can definitely see it continuing if that's what the readers would like! **

**Review if you want more!**

**- Em**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Bella! Wake up! _Wake up_!" Alice's voice pulled me from my dreams and I groaned, rolled over under my blankets, and cursed at her. "Come on, B, it's the first day of school. Get out of your bed!"

"_Alice_..." I moaned trying to get my dreams of a certain green-eyed man to start playing in my head again. "Please...ten more minutes."

"I already gave you ten minutes! If you don't get up now then I'll go and get your Mom in here!" Alice yelled as if I couldn't hear her through my layers of quilts.

I slipped my robe on, grabbed the outfit that Alice had laid out for me, unplugged my laptop, and made my way to the bathroom. I had to be careful not to stumble and fall to the floor about fifteen times on the way there, too. I'm bad enough during the days - I'm certainly not a morning person.

When I got in there I moved the laptop to where it wouldn't get wet and turned it onto my favorite _MyTube _playlist. They were called _Mase Avenue _and I was absolutely in love with his voice. It was like heaven...in someones throat and my ears.

I sighed as I thought of my other heaven for the last week. Edward has been on my mind non-stop from the moment we met until now! Only he left about two hours after we met and I haven't seen him since. _But then again, it's hard to see somone when you're grounded and not allowed to leave your house for three weeks straight_.

_I _told _you not to ride with him_! Miss Responsible chided and I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the shower.

_Though if you hadn't done it, you wouldn't have met Edward, and well...that's just tragic_! Miss Irresponsible contradicted and I decided that I agreed with her.

Who wouldn't? She's the fun one.

Maybe I'm not eidetic; maybe I'm just schizophrenic. It would make more sense taking the fact that I've been talking to _myself _into account. I probably am. I think I'll just keep this little thought to myself before I get thrown into an asylum.

"Bella! Hurry up in there!" Alice pounded on the door, yelling over my music, and making me remember that I had to be at school in about an hour-and-a-half. I hate school. Why didn't I agree to graduate last year?

_Because you need to experience as much of high school as you can_! Miss Responsible sighed.

_Because you're stupid_. Miss Irresponsible shot in the moment that Miss Responsible shut her mouth.

I quickly got out of the shower and dried off, changing into my outfit. Alice had laid out some skinny jeans that cuffed at the bottom - deep blue ones - and a blue blouse. I blew my hair dry and added some very loose curls before tying it up and into a half-pony with my favorite blue ribbon.

"Bella! I wanted to do your hair!" Alice was already in my face as I exited the steam-filled bathroom, inhaling with relief, and closing my laptop. I merely walked past her and put my laptop into my bag for our classes. This school was really up to date with technology and all of the kids seemed to be loaded.

We aren't, but we can afford it, and we already have computers..._so_...

"I know, but I had time, so I did it my own way." I told her and ignored the huff of annoyance that she let out at me.

"Fine, but I get dibs on your makeup!" She shoved me into her desk-chair as we spoke.

"Not at your vanity?" I asked as I glanced over to where she had a proper stool and all of her product out.

"This chair is easier to maneuver with height and stuff." She explained as she began applying a light coat of makeup.

I preferred a natural look if I had to wear any at all. I've never been a fan of makeup or anything like it. At least not like Alice is, if what she is would be considered normal. Because that girl loves her makeup and hair product. She and Rosalie are both huge on the entire superficial look.

Not that Alice is superficial at all, either.

When Alice finished I quickly did a double-check with all of my supplies before getting my bag together and following her out to her _Porsche_. Yes, she has loaded parents, as unfair as it is. But hey, who doesn't want a best friend with a fancy-sports-car? We got in and pulled out to go to school.

We had the option to go to Forks High but we told Mom no, claiming that we'd rather go to a private school in Port Angeles. The school required uniform but they don't hand it out until school starts. Which is why we get to dress however we want on the first day. After that, you are a clone.

We chose this school because it was bigger, out of town, and had a lot more options. There were about four-thousand kids going here and I was happy to drown out and into the crowd. Especially with my eyes and I.Q.

I sighed when we pulled up out front of the huge school. Here goes the end to a nice summer and the beginning of yet another _dreaded _school year. I really just don't want to start school..._ever_. But I guess here we go anyway...

"It really is quite a disappointment that we're required to wear uniforms, ya' know? I mean, come on!" I ignored Alice's rant about the entire having to dress the way that the school wants. She's very opinionated when it comes to expressing yourself via fashion.

Either way, I wasn't really in the mood to listen to her. I mean, it's not like I usually do this, but sometimes, with her, it's like when you're spending time with a lot of little kids. You train your ears to just tune them all out so that you can relax for a while.

Don't knock it 'til you try it -_ I'm a good friend_.

"Alice," I cut into her speech and she closed her jaw with a snap. "Listen, I'm sorry that I'm just not in a good mood...it's this entire moving again thing...but I do have to get to class. And so do you. So, you know, text me if you need anything - I'll be in AP English."

I checked my schedule and went to my next class. Apparently Mr. Banner taught English. I sighed as I made my way to the senior floor and found his class. When I walked in I was immediately dissappointed the Rosalie was in it too. No telling how obnoxious she's going to be about it later.

I moved to sit in the very back since she was seated front and center. Yeah, whatever, Miss Student-body-president. Act like you don't know me, and that you're better than me, _what else is new_? I rolled my eyes at that thought as I moved my bag to underneath the desk and pulled out some supplies.

The teacher, who I assumed was Mr. Banner, came in and began writing his name on the board. _It was him_.

He then proceeded to turn and face the rest of the class with a smile.

"Welcome, everyone, are you ready to start a new school year?" He asked and the majority of the class groaned and chimed in a nice _no_. "We have some things different in this class, like, firstly I think I should introduce our new students!"

I felt my eyes grow wide as the guy went around his desk and pulled out a slip of paper. He read over it and I silently knew that he was looking at a list with my name on it. Oh, this is just terrific!

It only got worst when he said that there'd technically only be two new students.

"Well, looks like I'll only be introducing two kids. Rosalie and Isabella Swan." He smiled looking over the group. "If you two would so kindly stand up and introduce yourselves up here, that'd be great."

"I'm Rosalie Swan, the two most recent cities that I've lived in where Jacksonville and Phoenix. I'm eighteen, running for class-president. And...well...it's great to meet all of you!" She clapped her hands together and I wanted to punch her for the look on her face. I don't think that Mr. Banner here would appreciate that too well, though.

"I'm Isabella, but I really just like _Bella_...um...I'm Rosalie's little sister. I have an eidetic memory...I'm sixteen...heterochromia...and...well...yeah." I spoke about ten times quieter as I awkwardly stood beside my Sister. She rolled her eyes, of course, as Mr. Banner thanked us for our _lovely _introductory speeches.

I awkwardly made my way back to my desk as Rose had already sat down. As I was making my way back a girl with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes, shoved her book-bag out and it crossed my path. Of course I had to trip over it. I caught my arm on the desk and hissed as it hit my funny bone.

When I stood back up everyone laughed and I turned bright red. Even Rose was laughing! _What a jerk_! I sat down at my desk and put my head down, realizing that today was going to suck. Sixteen-year-olds aren't meant to be seniors in high school.

"Alright. Well. Today the school is starting a new program. This year we'll have an 'intern' of sorts. Basically, it's a college student who will sit in on class and learn to teach. Some people call them _student-teachers_. Call him what you want, just as long as you respect him like a teacher; I do not care if he's only a year older than you. He's your teacher.

"On that note, I'd like to introduce you all to Mr. Masen, your new _student-teacher_." He told everyone and I ignored the fact that I could hear someone else walking in. It was silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

My head shot up.

"Hello class, my name is Edward M-Ma..." He froze when we made eye-contact. I flushed pink and he cleared his throat before speaking up, and again. "I'm Edward Masen, please call me Mr. Masen. I'll be sitting in on some of your classes for a first-hand experience as a teacher!"

"Welcome, Mr. Masen," Rose was turned sideways, so I caught her wink, and felt my stomach roll.

_Hell no_!

"Uh...right. Thanks." I felt relief rush through me as he gave her a disturbed look. He may not like me, but at least I _know _that he doesn't like _Rosalie_.

What I was afraid would take years went quickly as class flashed by. I almost wish that it'd have gone slower now that I can just watch Edward the entire time. And believe me when I say that the guy isn't that hard to look at either!

_When did I turn into such a girl_?

_Doesn't matter, 'cause you're a girl, and he's a boy! And boys like girls_! Miss Irresponsible sang as she danced around Edward's desk. Yeah. Right.

_Don't get your hopes up - you could run into each other fifty-billion times from here. It won't make a difference, Bella! He's your _teacher_! You heard Mr. Banner say so_! Miss Responsible reminded me, chanting things like this, and I mentally gave her a nod. She was right this time around.

Why do things have to be so difficult for me? I mean, it's just constant! I can't have one eye-color like everyone else, I have to have _two_. I can't just remember things - I have to remember _everything_! I can't just like guys, I have to be picky, and held back; and then turn around and like a guy who I just _can't _have!

This made me want to throw my school things at the wall. That would be rude, so, I decided to stick with checking my phone. Maybe Alice was as bored as I was and needed something.

**Hey, Ali. How's class? Everything okay? - B **I clicked send and made sure that all of the sound on my iPhone was turned down. Alice got me it for my last birthday and I was still learning how to use it. I couldn't say no after everything that she spent on it though.

**Yep! Thanks for checking up! But I'm good! - A** Her reply came back about five minutes later and I sighed. Terrific! Alice is enjoying school and I'm dead-miserable.

I decided not to reply to her seeing as how she was having a good enough time without me. Class ended and I sighed, stuffing everything into my bag. Mr. Banner had already left the room but Edward moved to do something behind his desk. He looked up, catching my eyes, and smiling sheepishly.

"Miss Swan, if you'd stay after class for a sec that'd be great." He spoke over the noise of everyone talking about whatever it is that they talked about. The classroom emptied soon enough and I found that Rosalie was still here.

Shit, which _Miss Swan_ was he asking about?

She walked up to his desk just as I did.

"Uh, do you need something...Miss...?" He asked and her face turned purple.

"You asked for me to stay after, did you not?" She spoke sweetly but I could see the fire burning behind her blue eyes.

"We're sisters, E-...Mr. Masen." I cleared my throat and played it off as a scratch as he _'ahhed'._

"Well, in that case, I only need Bella." He smiled at Rosalie who fumed, smacked her shoulder into my sore one, and stormed out of the classroom. I hissed and moved to rub at the now aching spot. Edward winced and then sighed. "I'm still sorry about that...does it still hurt? Hell, aren't you still supposed to be in the brace?"

"Yeah, but I do I really need more things for people to tease me about?" I asked and he frowned.

"They pick on you?"

"Every school. Not that it matters, I'll probably be out of here by Christmas." I shrugged and suddenly felt my heart tug. Now that I have Edward regularly in my life, do I want to leave at all? Whoa, wait...since when am I making desicions off of a guy that I met once? Have I lost my mind?

_You sure have been acting like it_! Both Miss Responsible and Irresponsible chimed and I wanted to roll my eyes at them.

"Oh...okay." He scratched his head before reaching behind his desk. "So, you aren't taking P.E.?"

"No, I have too many other credits to make up in order to graduate this year. You know... eidetic." I told him and he nodded with a smile.

"Well, that's the class that you'd be getting your uniform in. Mr. Banner asked that I'd give it to you now so that you have it." He passed me the plastic sack of clothing. I smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen."

"Ah, don't thank me." He shrugged with a chuckle. "And feel free to call me Edward when we aren't around other kids. Technically we met before here, and now I feel awkward making you look up to me. I'm really not _that _superior to you...mostly."

"Oh! Alright, Edward." I shrugged. "Um, I should get going. I really shouldn't be late on my first day. I toured this place earlier this week, and I remember everything so...I can't just say that I forgot. Alice would kill me."

"Have a nice day," He smiled as I walked out.

"You too."

When I got out into the hallway I let out a deep breath. Okay, so, being around him on school grounds was ten times more awkward than being around him at work, or a hospital. Maybe it's because the security cameras make me feel like I'm always being watched. Not that they'd have seen anything.

It's hard to see what didn't happen, right?

I walked quietly to my next class, as the hallways were cold, and empty now. I do not like walking around this place alone. I don't care how well I know my way around - it's still completely creepy.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly as I couldn't wait for my first class tomorrow to start. I mean, sure, the rest of school is fun...but I'm pretty sure that we all know that I'm only in this for Edward Masen now. I'll even put up with Alice doing my makeup because we all know that it makes me look older.

And in this case, the older, the better!

_Right_?

_Yeah! Go for it girl_! Miss Irresponsible cheered as she shortened her navy-blue skirt, the one that came with the uniform. Okay, so, I doubt I will take it that far, but thanks for the encouragement...um...Miss Irresponsible.

_You're only asking for trouble, Bella. He's your elder; your teacher. It doesn't matter how much makeup you apply - it'll never be legal! Or approved of by others. So, cut the shit._ I felt my eyebrows raise in real life. I've never heard Miss Responsible cuss before. She's usually the sensible one, the one who says only what's important, without colorful language.

_Bella, I'm rubbing off on Miss Responsible! This is a sign! I'm always right_! Miss Irresponsible cut in before I could declare myself as crazy.

I quickly shook my head as I walked out to Alice's car. She was already there, talking to Rosalie, and they both frowned at me when I approached. Great, Rosalie even has Alice turned on me! She's supposed to be _my _best friend!

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" I asked them and Rosalie merely huffed and stormed off.

"Rose mentioned something about a hot teacher, and her calling dibs, and you totally ripping her off, Bella!" Alice exclaimed and I couldn't help but gawk at her rather judgemental words.

"And you actually believe her? What kind of a friend would be like that?" I asked her and she sighed, shrugging in what looked like exasperation.

"It's just that Rosalie's usually been nice, she doesn't exactly come off as a liar to me," Alice shrugged but kept her eyes on the road as she drove through the cool streets of Forks. I kept my eyes away, and on the streets as well, but that's merely because I still didn't feel like explaining the Edward situation to anybody yet.

"Well, so what? So...do I come off as a liar to you?" I asked her and she shook her head quickly.

"No! Not at all!" She frowned before sighing softly. "Okay, so, I guess you're right. That's not like you. And if you say that you didn't do anything, then I, as your best friend, sha'll stay on your side the entire time."

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"Okay, now, I didn't tell you this but I have to go to a dinner tonight." She told me and I felt my jaw drop.

"With _who_, Alice?

"His name is Felix Volturi. You may have saw Aro, he's his brother, and a senior. Either way, they are total hotties! Maybe after your grounding I can get you set up with one! Boy, am I so thankful that Renee cut mine a week shorter than yours. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have had to tell Felix no!"

I _saw _Aro alright. He was one of the jerks who tripped me, threw balls at me, and laughed in my face during P.E. The entire fucking class period too. Of course I remember him - and that's not just because I remember everything. Oh! And I also remember screaming and threatening to hit him with a hockey stick.

And then doing it.

_I really don't advisethat you go telling Al that one_. Miss Irresponsible sighed, filing her nails.

_Well...if he does it again, then you should talk to someone. But I don't really see him messing with you for a while, anyway_. Miss Responsible agreed.

_Yeah! You scared the shit out of that boy_! Miss Irresponsible laughed loudly.

Oh God, of course I'm not telling Alice! _What_? Have I lost my mind? Well, taking in the fact that I've been talking to myself all day, it's highly possible. _I keep having this conversation with myself_...

This is so off-topic that it's ridiculous. So, I did what sane people are supposed to do - I continued my conversation with Alice - the real people of Earth. I cleared my throat, turning to face her, preparing to lie my ass off.

"Yeah, Ali," I shrugged. "I saw him once or twice - though he doesn't exactly come off as my type."

"Oh, that's too bad. You never know though, things change! In fact, he could like, totally be your soul-mate! You just don't know it yet because he repulses you. Just wait, one of these days you'll like, run into each other in the hallway and it'll be all dramatic, and you'll like, look into each others eyes and -..."

I switched to my main tactic and tuned out Alice's hopes and dreams as we pulled into my driveway. She said that she was going straight to Felix's and that she didn't have time to hang around. I agreed that I was okay with it and got out, going on up to my door, and almost feeling the urge to knock. It still doesn't feel like home at all...

I twisted the handle and walked in to find Mom cooking and Rosalie pacing.

"_You_!" Rosalie yelled as I entered the room and I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I cannot believe you!"

"Rosalie, what's this all about?" Mom looked at her with a grim frown and Rose scoffed between the two of us.

"Bella went to school today and totally flirted with a guy that _I _called dibs on! I mean, she's not even cute, I know, but seriously? She _so _knew what I thought about the situation and then she went and used it against me, like the conniving little _brat _that she is!" Rose screamed _to _Mom, but it felt more as if she were screaming _at _me. And you know, with the way that she's in my face it's not hard to believe.

"Rosalie, it _wasn't _like that! For Christ's sakes! I've known him longer than you anyway!"

"You were late for class - explain to me how that would even fucking make sense!" She spat in my face and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Actually, I met him at work! He and I had a nice conversation as I checked. Him. Out. And yes, in both possible ways!" I hissed. Okay, so, maybe now I was just trying to piss the girl off - but she _so _had it coming!

"Fucking whore!" She screamed and I rolled my eyes at her, playing it cool.

I was playing it cool but that didn't mean that her words didn't sting. I mean, does she actually think that little of me? Does Rosalie _actually _think that I'm just some slutty-whore who's out to get her, and every single guy in school? I've never given her any reason to think like that, even today with all of this drama, and shit.

I've always thought the highest of, my sister, Rosalie. Even when she's making me as mad as she is this very second. I always looked up to her; I thought she was gorgeous, smart, and I was extremely jealous of her. Of course, here I am, being called a _fucking whore_ by her.

"You know what? Don't ever fucking call me that ever again! I am not a fucking whore and I don't care what you need to make you feel good about yourself...that's just...low." I cried at her and watched as her eyes softened but ignored them. "Thanks a _lot_, big sis." I sneered. "And to think I looked up to you!"'

I chose then to run back up to my room. When I got up there I slammed my bookbag down onto the floor. The package with my new uniform fell out and that's when I noticed a sticky-note on the front. Where did that come from?

_Hey Bella,_

_It was lovely seeing you again. I'm still crazy sorry for everything in the parking lot. I hope that someday I can make it up to you in more than just a ride to the hospital._

_xx Edward_

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. When did he turn into such a softie? When did _I _turn into such a softie? Well, you can't change what's already happened. I sighed, kissing the note, and walking over to the loose floorboard behind my bed. I made sure that I got the side of the room where Alice wouldn't notice it.

Inside of here, and any other loose floorboard in all of the houses I've lived in, is where I've kept my box. It's basically something that I don't tell anyone about and keep anything that I want to keep special, and secret, inside of. Nobody knows about it but myself.

I gently slipped out the blue, silk box and opened it. Inside lay a few odds and ends and I knew that I wanted to keep Edward's note in there. It's my first note from a boy - I can't help it! I've always been to reclusive to talk to boys. Rose and Alice win them over first anyway.

Well, not anymore. Sorry Rosie, but this one is _mine_.

That's when I found my locket. It read _Baby Girl_ across it and I felt my eyes water as I looked at it_. My Dad got it for me when I turned ten. Inside was a picture of us too, and_ - I squeezed my eyes shut and cut off all thoughts related to the topic. I've had enough crazy-emotions today. I do not need to be thinking about things like this.

I stuck the locket in my pocket for the first time in a _long time_.

I quickly stuffed the note into the box and shut it, shoving it down and into the dark space where it'd be hidden from the rest of the stupid world. After placing the board back in place I swiped at my eyes and stood to go wash my face off. I really still did need to cool down. Edward's note helped a _lot _though.

When I finished cleaning up I found myself going back down the staircase. The smell of food was what drew me in, really. I could practically smell the baked Maccaroni and Cheese from my room, with the door closed. It had me salvating all over the place.

What? I hardly ate at lunch! Alice was nowhere to be found and there were those three girls...I already forgot their names, but they were really getting on my fucking nerves.

So, I told them off and went to read in the library for my lunch period. It wasn't boring, but it wasn't exactly fun either. They didn't allow phones or food, so I had to actually read. I love to read - but I was hungry and worrying immensely about Alice. She'd usually be all over me, excitedly giving me a replay of her day.

And she wasn't.

Which was _weird_.

I walked in to find Rosalie explaining to Mom that Alice was out with Felix. Okay, I'm pretty sure that Al is _my _best friend - not Rosalie's. And I certainly don't appreciate her speaking about Alice for me.

"Ready to eat?" Mom ended their conversation as she turned to me.

They sat the three plates on the table and I contemplated not eating mine, as Rose had made it. It _looked _like baked chicken, maccaroni, and green-beans, but sometimes you just don't know. I'd be a little less than surprised if she were poisoning me to get to Edward. In the end I decided to be the grown-up in this situation and just eat it.

"So, I met a guy at work!" Mom enthused and we both mumbled who-knows-what in response, not looking up from our plates. Okay, so, maybe I peaked a little, but I had to know if Rose was going to participate in this conversation or not.

How else would I have told you?

"His name is James and he's so sweet! He's got blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes! They're the color of ice! He even asked me out. If you girls are okay with it, I was thinking about going next weekend with him to a movie and dinner, but that's only if you don't mind." She told us and we both nodded weirdly and began mumbling again.

"You know, you two are making this awful difficult. Who was the guy anyway? Was he really that important that you sank down to calling each other God-awful names?" She asked and I felt my blood run cold.

"I didn't call Rosalie anything at all! She was the one who called me, and I quote_, a fucking whore_, Mom!" I practically yelled across the table and Mom's frown grew twice in size.

Just like usual, she's going to favor Rose. She doesn't do it on purpose - I'm aware of this. But that doesn't mean that she's not doing it at all. She's awful at keeping the favoritism even and always tended to lean in Rose's favor. I honestly just don't understand!

_And I get sick of it_!

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." I whispered as I pushed my plate out of the way and stood up.

"Bella, you know I wasn't saying anything to hurt you," Mom sighed loudly as I stomped out of the room and up to my room.

I spent the rest of the night in there too. I changed my clothes, took a shower, and then buried myself under the blankets for the rest of the night. I didn't even acknowledge Alice when she came home and began talking about her date with _Felix_. I honestly did not care about any of it.

_Hey, if she can ignore you all day for a boy that she's only met, then you can do that for the rest of the night_! Miss Irresponsible popped up under the blanket next to me.

_Just give it time_. Miss Responsible sighed, sounding annoyed with the entire situation. _You need sleep_.

I _do _need sleep.

And so, that's exactly what I did.

For the first time in a long time I fell asleep mad at everyone in this house. _Even Alice_. I've never let myself go to sleep upset with any of them. Usually somebody, even myself, makes up with the others before bedtime just out of the fact that I don't want to sleep guilty. Though this time there wasn't any guilt.

_Just hormonal anger_.

**A/N: Hm. Maybe Bella is crazy? **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a nice little review! I even edited it, you guys, and that's really something coming from me. I EDITED IT. I put more than the required amount of work into my story for once!**

**I'm awesome. **

**- Em**

**OH! And I forgot! That band, on 'MyTube', is actually my favorite band in general right now - on Youtube and anywhere else - and they're actually called Boyce Avenue! Check them out! They're amazingly talented and incredibly inspiring!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

I groaned as I walked into the loud, and crowded, cafeteria of school. I've come to hate school lunches with a passion over my last two weeks here in Port Angeles. I probably have fifty-two reasons as to why I shouldn't like it.

Firstly, Alice and I don't have any lunches together. This school does this weird 'block scheduling' thing, and they have four different, mixed classes, lunches. The problem for me is that I don't have classes with Alice, due to the fact that I'm a senior, and she's a sophomore, and then the fact that we aren't in the same wing during the lunch times.

So, here I am, praying that I find a seat before a certain group of girls find me. It's been a very long two weeks and I've yet to come in here and leave with a pleasant demeanor. In fact, I've only just gotten angrier as the days moved on. It's obnoxious!

You're probably wondering what my problem is.

Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali. Yes, _them_. They're juniors, they have been messing with me all year, and they're just flat out rude. I'm not sure what made them decide that I was their target, but they did.

And here they are again.

"Ooh, look Lauren! I found the ugly-duckling!" Tanya laughed loudly and I felt my cheeks burn as I grabbed a tray of food. I didn't even look at the food that I grabbed as I tried to rush away from the trio.

"I'd rather not look, though it's hard," Lauren sneered and they all laughed like heyinas.

"I mean, jeez, look at all of her flub! It's impossible not to see her - as hard as it is _too _see her." Jessica threw in a dramatic shiver and I bit my lip.

I began to speed walk out of the room. I didn't even get a drink or silverware as I walked to the cashier. They just had to follow me like the vultures that they are. The vicious vultures that they are... I typed in my code quickly and handed the woman my money. She thanked me and I ran away before they could pester me more.

Only, I was too late, of course. I didn't stop too look at them as they called after me from down the hallway. I couldn't get myself to turn and see the rest of the cafeteria at all. There were too many eyes. And three pairs of them that I feared the most. And those three were picking on me as I ran.

"Yeah! Run! You may even lose some calories!" Jessica barked in between laughs.

"Biotch!" Tanya laughed with them and I shook my head.

As I made my way to the stairs and ran up them without thinking. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there before they could see the tears that they'd caused. They don't deserve that satisfaction.

I tripped when I got into a random hallway, spewing ravioli's all over the hallway. I've had kids tease me before but I've never been downright bullied the way that I have during these last two weeks. I let out a strangled scream as I tried to clean up the food with my bare hands. I was so angry!

I was angry with the girls for treating me this way when I have done nothing wrong. I was angry at Alice, and Mom, or even Rosalie for not noticing anything. Though mostly I was angry with myself for not handling it. Instead, here I am, angry and making a mess with my lunch in the school's hallways.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see noneother than Edward Masen standing over me. He was dressed in some slacks and a green button-up, the sleeves rolled up, and took my breath away. He was beautiful... I'd even forgotten about my current predicament.

"Bella? What happened? Are you hurt?" He turned my face to look at him and I began to shake my head, sniffling.

"N-not really..." I cried softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist to lift me to my feet. I grabbed his arms for support without thinking about my sauce-covered hands as I did so. So, now he had a lovely stained shirt and I felt guilty. "Oh! God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's just a shirt, Bella. What's going on?"

"My lunch!" I cried and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're crying because you dropped your lunch? We can clean this up you know. I could even buy you a new one if you're _that _worried about it!" He chuckled and I shook my head, wiping at my eyes with the back of my arms.

"N-no. No, I'm not." I sniffled and he sighed. "Just...it's nothing really...just these girls. They've been m-messing with me. Really, nothing. Don't worry about it." I whispered and kept my eyes on the now upside-down tray of food on the floor.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anybody?" He asked me and I merely shook my head.

"Edward, I'm fine." I shook my head. I was shocked when I felt his hand take place firmly on my jaw-line. It wasn't painful, just stern. It also forced me to look up and make eye-contact with him.

"Tell me the truth, Isabella. Is somebody messing with you? What happened? I can help! I only want to help you."

"Just Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya...they don't do much. Just call me some names and stuff...they tripped me a few times too...but that's nothing. I'm fine, Edward. It's not worth it. Please." I whispered and he shook his head, holding his arms open to me. I let out another sob as I leaned into his arms.

"You should have told me, Belle." He whispered and I shook my head.

"Nobody would care, Edward. It's highschool."

"I could have kept an eye out for you though," He told me with a face that just made me want to thank him. "_I care_."

"Well, it's too late anyway." I huffed as I glanced at my mess again.

"Oh...that was your food?"

"No, that was someone elses. I took it out of anger," I smirked before feeling my cheeks heat up. He may be Edward to me but he's still a teacher to everybody else. I think that I'm supposed to watch what I say around people like him...you know, elders and authority. I sighed. "Sorry, Mr...Edward."

"No, it's fine." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You seemed to have had a shitty day so far. Um, I could go buy you another lunch?"

"No, it's unnecessary. I wasn't that hungry anyway, I guess." I shrugged at him and he glowered at me.

"You need to eat, Isabella."

"I'm fine."

"How about you come to my classroom, and we can share my salad? My sister packed it anyway, I've never been big on salad, but she loves the shit." He wiggled his eyebrows and I sighed.

_Does this mean that I can say stuff like _shit _around him_?

_No! Are you insane? He's your teacher for goodness sakes_! Miss Responsible screamed at me and I mentally cringed.

_Well, he can say it to you. He did refer to you guys as equals. You're practically peers, Bella! If he can swear, you can._ Miss Irresponsible reasoned and for some reason I liked her idea better. The reoccuring theme with her is where I seem to have the freedom of speech and I like that. A lot.

I slowly began to nod. I may not actually eat his food but with this new idea I won't have to go back and face the cafeteria. Face the vultures. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me up and to his classroom.

When we walked in the lights were off and it was a bit cool. I was comfortable in here though. I wouldn't tell him this, or anyone else really, but his entire presence just makes me feel better. I always feel safe when I am with him. I couldn't tell you why, though, it's just some natural, deep-down, weird feeling.

Not that I'm opposed to it. I love being around Edward Masen.

He turned on the lights while I was lost in thought and quickly walked over to his desk. I frowned as he pulled out a black hoodie and some napkins. I felt curiosity burn as he walked over to me with them both in hand. My eyes traveled up to his face when he was finally standing in front of me.

"Uh...what...?"

"You can change into this if you aren't too opposed to it? And the napkins are for your arms. There's a bathroom down the hall if you'd like." He offered with a shrug and I felt my cheeks burn at the idea of wearing his hoodie.

"Um...yeah. That'd be great actually." I timidly took it into my hands before giving him a sheepish look. "Sorry...I just...wow." I stuttered out nervously. "Thanks."

"No problem," He smirked at me, probably amused by my confused state. Thanks, Edward Masen.

_Stop it, Bella! Before you know it, you'll be all crushing on him_! Miss Responsible scolded me and I was upset by her comment.

What if I _do _fall for him? He's the kind of person that anybody would. I'm just usually so level-headed in that specific area. I'd like to think that I'm not dumb enough to do something like that. To like my teacher - to like Edward Masen. That'd be out-of-character on my part, really.

_Bella, it's not you that is dumb if you like Edward. It's your heart. I wouldn't even call it dumb, really...more...innocent. You can't help yourself! Use that as an excuse and just go for it! Seriously_! Miss Irresponsible cheered and I wanted to laugh. That was almost an insightful thought.

_Not insightful! She just wants a loophole_! Miss Responsible grouched and I rolled my eyes at her. They just don't get along is what I think.

Wait...now I'm referring to them as people?

I need to be committed before Miss Irresponsible completely takes over and talks me into killing people, or _something_.

I awkwardly told Edward where I was going and then ran from the room. When I got into the bathroom it was empty, probably because the school was at lunch. I quickly washed off my arms before switching into the over-sized hoodie. I was drowning in it but the smell was so nice that I was gladly drowning.

It was mostly black with the word _Dazzler _across the back of the hood. The front had the picture of the silhouette of a ballerina on it. I snickered as I wondered where he'd gotten this and why he kept it. It's a bit..._girlie_.

Unless it's his girlfriend, or an ex's, and if that's the case...I shivered heavily at the thought of him being around another girl. Wow...not only am I acting a little possessive but...is that a crush I see coming?

Let's hope not.

I walked back into his classroom and found him unpacking a salad and splitting it up between the lid and the actual bowl. I didn't think that he was this serious about us sharing his food. I figured that we'd come up here and awkwardly sit until my next class starts and we could move on with our lives.

He gestured to the seat that he'd pulled up to the desk and had me sit there while he piled some grilled-chicken onto the salad. I felt my mouth water as my hunger grew at the sight. I'd forgotten to eat breakfast this morning and didn't really eat much for dinner last night. I was practically starving to death!

_It's a wonder that you haven't passed out yet_. Miss Responsible chastised but I pretty much ignored her.

When he was finished he put a bit of ranch on both of ours before handing me a plastic fork. I didn't speak, or touch the food, as I watched him dig in. For a guy he sure ate with manners. That's always a plus - manners. After a few bites he caught my gaze and cocked his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after a deep swallow and I blushed.

"Sorry...I just...I'm not sure what. Um, are you sure that you want me to have this?"

"Jesus, girl, just eat it." He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this," I sighed before smiling slightly.

"Well, get used to it. You need food. You're an incredibly skinny little thing," He remarked and I blushed, suddenly self conscience. Usually I don't give two shits about my appearance, but with Edward around it's an entirely different thing all together. He caught the look on my face before shaking his head. "You don't look bad - just thin. You always look good, either way."

"Um...right."

"Forget I ever said anything," He chuckled and I gave him an impish smile.

"I can't."

"This conversation wasn't that big." He laughed and I rolled my two different colored eyes.

"I have an eidetic memory. That's why I'm in your class, remember? I literally, technically, cannot forget anything. Even this." I smirked on that last part and he snickered.

"Wow, I didn't even think about that. Anyway, if that's the case, then at least shove this memory to the back of your overly-packed brain." He winked and I smiled at him. He always knew how to word things. I certainly won't be forgetting this one.

I sat there and picked at the food in front of me. If I knew how, I'd thank his sister, because the salad's amazing. Though I think that'd be awkard, not only because I barely know him, but also because I'm his student. Who knows what people'd assume if I showed up saying that I had eaten lunch with him.

They could assume that it's a student/teacher meeting - something for my education. Though, for whatever reason, I have this deep feeling that it wouldn't be the case. I feel like they'd freak out and make a big deal out of something that isn't happening.

I shook my head mentally before looking back up at Edward. He was watching me closely and I blushed. I noticed that he had quite the staredown going - a staredown that I went unaware of until right now.

"Something wrong?" I asked him softly and he flinched, shaking his head quickly. Maybe he'd been unaware of his little game, too.

"Sorry...just...I really don't want to be rude..." He gave me a crooked smile before sighing. "So, your eyes? They're so amazing, really. Is it hereditary?"

"My heterochromia? No, I don't think so. It's rare. And thanks...most people call them freaky as opposed to amazing, though." I whispered and his own eyes practically fell out of his skull. What's up with that?

"How could anybody call them weird?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, they are really strange. I've been called demonic, even."

"Kids are idiots, Bella." He huffed looking purely annoyed.

"Don't waist your breath, Edward. I know this." I told him and he shrugged with another eye-roll.

"Doesn't mean that I can't be pissed off. Your eyes are beautiful. You're such a gifted person. I don't understand how anybody could think negatively of you. Of course, most are probably jealous. But still. Beside the point!" He ranted and I smiled at him. He's such a sweet person.

"You're so nice, Edward." I pointed out.

"You just deserve nice people," He contradicted and I shrugged at him. Everbody deserves nice people in their lives. I'm just lucky that I got him as one of mine.

We spent the rest of that lunch period just talking to each other and eating salad. We spoke of anything and everything that came to mind. For only having just met we were so open with each other. I didn't just tell him all of my life secrets but I had this feeling that I could trust him if I wanted to.

He really was just a positive person to be around. Especially with the way that my frienship with Alice and Rosalie has stretched lately. It made me feel a lot less lonely than I'd felt for a while there. I wasn't so afraid of Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica when I'm with him either. Like having another true friend.

He filled out a pass allowing me to wear the hoodie instead of my uniform top for today. We had to have a reason not to wear them if we were, and a teacher had to sign a form saying that it was a real reason.

When the bell rang I sighed and thanked him for the food and the fun time. He said that I was welcome there anytime and I knew that that's where I'll be spending my lunches from now on. He's a lot more fun than a cafeteria full of kids.

"Have a nice day, Bella. Ignore any bitches that get in your way." He winked as I walked to the door.

"Thank you, Edward...really." I smiled with a nod before pulling open the door and leaving the classroom.

"Bella! Guess what we have today?" Alice giggled as she climbed into the passenger seat of her _Porsche_.

"I have no idea," I faked and rolled my eyes at her.

"Dance! We have ballet today! I'm so excited!" She squealed and clapped her hands, making me cringe at her volume.

"Oh, right...yay." I spoke with heavy sarcasm. She laughed and shook her head at me.

"I seriously can't wait! I mean, you may move around a lot, but this'll be my first time with any other teacher than the one that we had in Florida!" She told me with excitement and I nodded slowly.

Ballet.

I groaned internally at the thought of ballet. Alice has had me signed up for every class since we were old enough to walk. I'm naturally clumsy so for me, it's dangerous, but she's godly at it. So, she insists that I do it with her. Apparently it gives us one more thing to bond over and more things to bond over means a better friendship.

All that she worries about is that if we live apart that we'll grow apart. Though so far, since we moved in together, I've noticed that we're a lot less close. We're usually much closer about things.

I don't know if I should blame that on our living arrangements or Edward. I'd like to blame it on us, though, because Edward didn't do anything wrong. He's only helped me unlike her. She just lives with me.

I forced myself to shake that thought loose and to pay attention to the road. I shouldn't put a label on anything anyway. Labels have only ever caused trouble in life. So, with that, I finished the drive with a clear mind.

When we pulled into the parking-lot of the dance studio I noticed a red _Volvo _in the space behind us and immediately remembered Edward's _Volvo_. I was kind of jealous of this driver for owning a _Volvo _like his when I don't. Dumb thought, I know, but it definitely crossed my mind.

Alice walked around and linked arms with me as she lead me up to the doors. Without her I probably wouldn't have gone. Turned around and drove away is what I would have done. She wouldn't have appreciated that move so much.

When we walked into the doors I was shocked by the rush of cool air. Air conditioning. I breathed in as Alice had already greeted the receptionist and was leading me to the locker-room. That girl is such a busybody. She probably already knows everyone here, too, knowing her.

The locker-room was already full of girls. Alice led me to one and unlocked the lock as if we've done this everyday since we were born. How'd she even...? I shook my head as she handed me my leotard and apparal.

When I'd finished changing I slipped Edward's hoodie back on. I noticed a girl had been staring at me.

She had a red-brown tint to her hair and blue eyes and just looked familiar. Maybe I've seen her at work or something, it is a small town after all. Though the staring was getting a bit disturbing, really. Her eyes kept glancing all over the hoodie as if it were hers and I'd stolen it or something.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked her as Alice had me sit down so that she could french braid my hair.

"Sorry..." She shook her head before nodding and sighing. "Sorry, I just...your hoodie. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I spilled some food on my clothes today, so..." I began and she cocked her head to the side looking even more confused. "So...the nurse gave it to me to wear for the day. We have uniforms where I go to school."

"Really? It's my older brother's. Um, Edward Masen. He's a teacher, so, he probably is working at the school you're at for you to have gotten it? Though, I'm a little disappointed that he gave it to the school after all of the work I put into getting him it." She huffed and I felt my cheeks burn. I didn't mean to make him look bad in front of his sister.

"Oh...well...maybe it was in the lost and found." I offered her trying to think of how I could tell Edward about all of this before she did. What if he didn't want me to lie?

_How about you stop talking to him all together and not worry about it_? Miss Responsible shot back and I was already angry at her. Not talk to Edward, is she crazy?

_No, that's me_. Miss Irresponsible winked.

_Of course._

"You know, I was wondering about that hoodie too." Alice added slowly.

"I was trying to get my lunch and I spilt it, and so, I went to the nurse to get extra. They haven't gotten their extra delivery of uniforms yet, so, I had to stick it out with a hoodie." I explained again, this time with more detail to my lie.

_Way to go Bella! You went from not bringing something up to flat-out lying about it_! I mentally cursed my actions. Why am I such a liar? It's so stupid! _Jeez_! I never lie to Alice like this! Usually it's not brought up or we're totally honest about it.

"Oh, that makes sense." She spoke slowly again before turning to the girl. "I'm Alice Cullen, this is Bella Swan, and you are?"

"I'm Jane Masen, Mr. Masen's sister, if one of you have him. Though, it'd be weird if you did, because you're in this class..."

"Bella's smart! She's in senior classes this year," Alice told her before I could explain in my own words. She nodded with a smile before jumping into conversation with Alice. Great, more talk-time.

"Really? My brother was like that, I mean, he was probably a junior at sixteen but close enough." Jane told me specifically and I nodded, smiling. Edward did seem like the smart kind of guy.

The instructor chose then to come in and begin class. She was a bigger lady, with red curly hair, and probably in her sixties. Her name was Mrs. Cope. She got the class in order and we quickly jumped into our lessons.

Ballet never really has came easily to me. I'm not straight-up bad at it, I just lack that special talent in it. I also lack the quality of grace. The number of times that I've tripped during a preformance should disqualify me from ever dancing again. Ever. Not that I'd be upset with that at all.

I'd probably celebrate. Without music and dancing, too.

We were in an advanced class by now though and Alice begged me to stick to it. If it weren't for the fact that it makes getting a scholarship easier then I wouldn't do it. I really want to go to college though and this would be my easiest way to it.

Class ended soon enough and I smiled to myself, ticking off one more practice. I'll have graduated soon and I won't need ballet. Wow, it's only the end of one class period and I'm already thinking about the end of the year.

I went to the locker-room with chatty-Cathy one and two. Alice and Jane seemed to have hit it off and I couldn't help but smile at this. Edward's a nice person, I should have just expected his sister to be! Jane already seemed like the perfect match for Alice. Breaking Alice and my whole opposite friendship by being identical to her.

Be careful, Bella. You still want to be Ali's best friend, don't you? Miss Responsible practically hissed and I sighed internally. Of course I do, but this gives Alice something else to focus on sometimes.

After bidding Jane goodbye we headed to Alice's car where we'd go back to my house for dinner.

"Mom! We're home!" Alice called out before I could as we walked into the house.

"In here, Alice, Bella." My Mom's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Okay," I responded and followed Alice through the main hallway. When we passed the living room we noticed a man sitting on the couch and watching TV with a beer in his big, grubby hand.

He seemed to be on the heavier side. He was big with a blond, scraggly pony-tail. When he turned his head to look at us his eyes were blue, and ice cold. He seemed kind of creepy looking, actually. Well, that and the fact that he gave us elevator eyes and then winked at me.

_Well, if that doesn't ring any bells... _Miss Responsible groaned.

_Even _I'm _creeped out by the guy, and I'm me_! Miss Irresponsible agreed with her, for the first time in a while. Hell, she had a point!

I quickly grabbed Alice's elbow and yanked her into the kitchen, and away from _Mr. Creepy-shit_, there in our living room. Who the hell was he anyway? I sure hope that he's not Mom's new boyfriend, because if he is, my God...I'm going to have to lock her up and probably lock the doors.

Because he looks like a fucking serial killer.

And the look that Alice shot me as we ran into the kitchen proved that she only agreed with me.

"Who's the creep in the living room?" Alice asked my Mom, whose eyes widened, before she scolded us.

"That's James! My boyfriend! Please, girls, be on your best behavior. I know how you get around new people, showing off and what-not, but please...not around him. For me?" Mom pleaded and I felt my jaw drop. Alice glanced at me, looking freaked out, grabbed my elbow, and yanked me to the other side of the kitchen.

And that's when Rosalie decided to make her appearance.

"Who's the creepy fuck in our living room?" She looked straight at Mom who shook her head at her.

"Rosalie Lillian, please." Mom glowered at her. "No language. And no showing off. I already told Alice and Bella this."

"But..." Rose shot us a shocked look and we merely shrugged at her. "Great. Bella, Ali, meeting in the laundry-room, please!" She snapped as she lead us back to the room where we did all of the laundry. "Okay, secret-ish meeting."

"Anybody else creeped out?" Alice asked and we nodded.

"He winked at me, for fucks sake!" Rose and I chimed in unison and Alice nodded.

"Okay, so, we gotta' overthrow the government here! James is out. Though, telling Renee probably won't do jack-shit, because when she's infatuated...that woman goes crazy for men. So, we need to be sneaky..." Alice was already plotting in her head and I nodded with her, and my Sister, as we thought of ways to get rid of the nasty in our living room.

I'm not sure how long we'd spent in there, just talking, and figuring out ways to talk Mom away from James. We even considered introducing her to one of Alice's hot teachers. Not Edward, obviously, but an older one. One that Mom would easily fall for if we, and he, played our cards right.

We were rudely interrupted by Mom when dinner was done. I would have proposed that we just hid in here until he's gone if it weren't for the fact that Rosalie mentioned him killing Mom and the fact that I was hungry. Yes, I just considered my Mom's death and dinner on the same levels.

I feel like a good person...

"Okay, ladies, how was you guys' day?" My Mom asked as we silently sat down. James watched us closely and I felt chills run down my spine.

Oh, I didn't mention that we agreed to give them both the silent treatment tonight.

"Nothing?" She asked us and I pursed my lips, ignoring both her, and my plate of food in front of me. Good thing that Alice keeps _Chips Ello!_ under her bed, upstairs. Without her, we'd go hungry tonight. Thank goodness for small miracles...and cookies.

That's when I realized that Mom was still waiting.

"Okay..." She frowned before looking at _him_. "Must be in one of their moods. Teenage girls...they have their times."

"Yes. They do." He nodded towards us and I swear that Rosalie gagged on her food. I patted her back before slowly going back to pretending to eat my plate.

He probably poisoned it.

_Nasty_.

After a while I could feel Mom's annoyance grow. That and the tension in the room. James kept watching us, along with Mom's death stare, and we were all getting a little tired of our seating arrangements. And by that, I am referring to Jame's presence at our table.

"Are any of you going to talk tonight?"

_Cricket...cricket..._ Miss Irresponsible whispered and I nearly, mentally, slapped her for interrupting my moment.

"Alright. Well, you all can go sit in your room until - . . . "

"You know what, Renee? I think I'll just go." James stretched and Rosalie gagged, again.

"You don't have to, James. I'm sorry that the girls are being rude. They really aren't like this," She breathed looking desperate.

Really, Mom?

"That's alright. I do know how teenage girls get..." He looked slowly at each of us and I wanted to stab him with my steak-knife, then, and there.

"Ladies, show James to the door, I need to go check on the stove. It takes a long time to cool down and I need to make sure that it won't catch on fire." My Mom explained as she walked from the room and I glanced nervously at the girls.

"Right..." Alice cleared her throat, breaking our pact as she lead us over to the door.

Well, clear throats means louder screams if he tries to shove one of us into his car or something!

_Way to think on the bright side!_ Miss Irresponsible cheered sarcastically.

_Don't go near the door with him! Idiot!_ Miss Responsible cut in and I merely linked arms with Rosalie as we all walked after James. Alice was in the front, and hastily yanked the door open, motioning for him to go. He raised his eyebrows at her before turning to the rest of us. His eyes were cold.

"Just so you know, you girls are next. I don't know where you think your little attitudes are going to get you, but it's too late." He hissed before walking out the door. He chuckled deeply as he left the house, "It's too late for all of you."

The moment that the door was closed our hands smashed together as we reached for the lock. I hissed as my fingers jammed into Alice's. Rosalie quickly fumbled to make sure that it was completely locked before grabbing both of our elbows and rushing us up the stairs. We didn't even stop to help Mom clean up like we usually do.

When we got up to my room Rosalie slammed the door and checked under both of the beds, the closet, and anywhere else that would be . . . checked. Alice and I just sat by and watched curiously. This was weird activity for Rosalie - doing anything other than looking at herself in a mirror or talking on the phone.

Or watching _Venice Shore _on _vTV_.

Hell, I haven't even spoken to her, or her to me, since that incident about Edward. Which, by the way, I do not plan on talking about. She's still pretty in the dark on that one - just like Alice and Mom.

What is there for her to be _in the dark _about anyway?

_Way to be dramatic, Bella_.

"Sorry, I don't trust him. Especially after that little speech in the end there." Rosalie hissed and I nodded, my eyes wide.

"What was up with that? What are we next for?" Alice asked her, her voice up an octave, and rushed. We were all pretty spooked about James. I mean, how many people do you have telling you that you're next and that it's too late for you. It's some pretty freaky shit!

"I don't know. Though I think we should find out, and quick. Before whatever he has planned for us goes into action." Rose hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, but what if he's already started whatever it is? What if being with Mom, or coming here tonight, or anything like that...what if that's the start of his little plan?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Sorry, B. I didn't mean to be that obvious." Rosalie apologized for the first time ever. Of course she'd wait until it's life or death.

I rolled my eyes again.

"So...what now?"

"I'm sleeping in here for a while, that's _what's now_." Rosalie said quickly.

"Girls!" We all flinched in our seats at the sound of my Mom outside the door.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered out. Wow, because I don't sound suspicious at all!

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Mom! Go to bed!" Rosalie shot back without thinking. Alice and I both shot her the _are you stupid _look before returning back to the conversation, gauging how angry Mom was. She was undoubtedly pissed at us.

"Why are you in there, Rosalie?" She automatically shot back and I cringed. "You girls never sit in the same room at one time. What are you up to? And don't think that after tonight that I'm not suspicious!"

"Mom, it's nothing, school stuff. Go to bed, okay? It's nothing." I spoke a little to quickly for it to work well enough. It'd work for the night but I know that by tomorrow she'll be over my little excuse.

"I don't know what's going on...but I will!" Mom called before I heard her footsteps disappear into the darkness.

We quickly changed into pajamas, Rose borrowing a pair of mine, before laying down in one of the big beds. We were too scared to split up for the night. At least this way, if he shows up to kill us, we'll die together. And that's the least that we could ask for with the way that we are sometimes.

I did not just think that...

You did.

I sighed as I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but it wasn't coming. I was beyond sleepy, but it just wasn't happening. I didn't want to close my eyes and be unaware of my surroundings. I wanted to stay up all night for my own safety.

"I'm scared, Bella..." Alice whispered into the dark and I nodded my head.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rosalie asked us, though I knew it was more rhetorical than anything else.

_What _are _we going to do_?

**A/N: My goodness, I thought that I'd have had that written by two days ago. Sorry about that! I was too tired to edit it tonight, with school and stuff, but at least I got it up. Hope you liked it! Review what you think! Even if it's about that creepy-shit, James. Ugh, he gives me chills!**

**Right...**

**Night!**

**- Em**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

Do you ever get that feeling?

When you're sick, you know, while you're still asleep. You can feel it running throughout your entire body. It's like you never fell asleep at all. Your brain is still going on-end. All you do is think through your entire night. The problem with it is that when you're thinking you're far from sleeping. And everything hurts. So, you think about that pounding headache and your sore back.

And if you aren't thinking constantly then you're probably dreaming all sorts of weird shit. Things that don't make sense while you're still asleep let alone when you wake up in the morning. That is, if you remember anything at all. I remember everything, per usual, though most people don't remember a single thing from the night hours.

Hell, some people don't even remember things that have happened while they were awake. Night hours or daytime.

I'm not one of them though. I never have been and I never will be. Not anything new to me – being different from everybody else. I can tell that tonight won't be an exception to this odd, little rule. I mean, since when do I actually get to be normal?

Have I ever had a normal thought? A normal dream? Do I see normal people and learn normal things during a normal, day-by-day life? I don't think that I am normal at all. If I am normal – then everybody else would be different. In my mind that's not how normal works, though. I think of normal as what everybody does or what everybody is.

But once again, who am I, other than Isabella Swan, to define a word such as _normal_?

The buzzing of the alarm-clock pulled me from my strange thoughts, and dreams. I awoke with a start and began sputtering. The strange thoughts, and dreams, seem to have happened for the very reason that I said that they normally do. It seems that I have fallen sick over night.

I slowly, carefully sat myself up from where I'd slept. It felt like someone had turned the heat down to negative seventeen after turning it up to one-billion-and-ten. I quickly, still trying to catch my breath, wrapped my quilt around my body. All I could think about was getting out of the gross bed. It was wet from sweat, and cold, only I didn't know what the chill was from.

As I rolled off of the huge-ass bed I felt my stomach roll behind me. _Shit_! I stumbled on and into the bathroom, only to run into the locked door. _Fuck_! _Alice_! I forgot that we're sharing a bathroom right now. I didn't even have time to actually have that thought either because of how quickly my stomach did another somersault.

"Oh, fuck!" I swore as I heaved.

_Lucky me_, I made it to the waste-basket before I up-chucked all over the place.

I hate the feeling that you have when you're vomiting. It's just so...uncomfortable. My body was all over the place and I felt almost as if it were completely out of my control right now. Not to mention the nasty-ass taste and smell of the stuff. I think that the smell was just making me gag more and that led to more of my dinner – from last night – filling up Alice's pink wastebasket.

"Oh..." I moaned when I was on empty.

"Bella?" I recognized my Mom's voice from downstairs as she ran up the stairs.

Mom and I weren't exactly on the best terms right now. Alice, Rosalie, and I are kind of still trying to figure out how to tell her about the entire James situation. I mean, he's such a creep, and he's been staying the night here. The three of us girls have been sleeping in Alice's bed with the door locked, and my desk-chair in front of it.

None of us knew how to break it to her that her _perfect_ beau was actually just a jackass-pedophile out to get all of us. I know what we should tell her sooner, rather than later, but you'd think that she'd notice how weird he is. I mean, he's just nasty without his attitude towards young girls and their Mom's!

That's when my door slammed open, nearly hitting the wall, without the door-stopper. I merely heaved a bit, nothing coming out, and ignored her presence. This time it wasn't about her and James. It was merely about the fact that I just threw up after waking from a barely-there sleep.

This thought made me groan all over again.

"Bella! Are you okay, baby? What happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside me, and brushing my matted hair from my face.

"I...I'm sick..." I cried knowing that I always cry after I throw up. I don't know why – whether it effects my emotions or not – but I always do. Mom knows this too, so, she didn't seem too worried about just that.

"Oh, no," She sighed and glanced at the trashcan that I'd probably just ruined for good. _Yuck_!

"I don't want to miss school..." I coughed a bit, shaking my head as I tried to spit up a bit.

It's not school that I was worried about missing so much as it was Mr. Masen. Or, as I call him, Edward. And throughout the last month I've gotten ten times closer with Edward. We eat lunch together every day because of how lost I end up in the cafeteria. Well, that and how bullied I am too. Either way, I don't want to stay home.

I like to think of him as one of my best friends. Only there's a problem with that – he's considered one of my teachers and I can't see him outside of school-grounds. Bummer, right? So, I do what I can to make it to school everyday just to see him. I would never tell anybody that even though it's my plan. That conversation would just be too awkward.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Mom pulled me from my thoughts of the green-eyed God that I wouldn't see today.

_I did _not_ just think that_.

So, maybe I've developed a sort-of crush on Edward. Not that everybody else in Washington hasn't already. I can't help myself. He's so perfect and so nice to me. You would struggle with this too if you knew someone as sweet as him. He may be an ass sometimes, his jokes obnoxious and crazy, but he really is a great guy. I don't mind being around him at all. There's not a bit of doubt in me about how nice of a guy he truthfully is. I just know Edward Masen by heart and soul.

That didn't sound a bit dramatic.

"Bella! Oh my God, what's wrong with her? Why isn't she answering you?" Alice's voice shrilled as the steam of the bathroom flooded out and over Mom and I. I looked at her, deciding that I should answer someone before they think that I've gone into a coma of sorts, or something weird like that.

"I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking." I muttered to them, annoyed by their sudden loudness. Jeez. What's with all of the drama?

"Bella, what hurts?" My Mom interrupted my thoughts again.

"Everything! Jesus, Mom." I shot her a dirty look before realizing how obnoxious I was actually being right now. She was only trying to _help_, even if I am horribly mad at her right now. She was merely being _nice_. So, I apologized like the good Samaritan that I am. "Sorry, I just...I don't feel good."

"I'm sorry too...you don't need to go today."

"That's what I was thinking about. I sort-of wanna' go..." I muttered before my stomach rolled again. I lurched towards the trash-can, but didn't throw up. "Okay...maybe not."

"Oh, sweetie...I know you love school. As sudden as it is...but when you're sick, you're sick. You can't go. All you'll do is feel like crap, fail some tests, and get everyone else sick." Mom told me, rubbing my back. I rolled my eyes at her antics. _No shit_, Mom.

"Right, well, I'll just go lay down after I take some medicine. I need an aspirin." I moaned and Mom nodded quickly, jumping to her feet, and nearly making me dizzy again. Slow down, woman! After an attempt to stand, Alice had to practically drag me back to my own bed. "Hold on, I need to go get some pain- meds."

"Oh, sit back down. I'll get it." Mom hushed me and I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"Only if you don't mind," I whispered as I relaxed back into my, now dry, bed.

After a while I was tired of everything, including my bed. I was too physically tired to actually stand up and do anything. Even if I weren't tired I felt like my body was about to explode, or something like that. And you know, the feeling was not the most comfortable of feelings that I've ever felt. It's the opposite.

I glanced at my alarm-clock and sighed. It was only just first lunch now, at ten-fifty in the morning. I knew that right about now Edward would be on his break and probably eating whatever his Mom made him. He always had his Mom make us both a lunch. I then began to wonder what he was going to do with my portion of the meal.

He's a big boy, he could eat it if he were hungry.

My phone beeped and the obnoxious noise made me groan. I rolled over, careful of my nervous stomach, and unlocked the screen. I felt my face grow into a smile as I read the name across the screen, having not expected a text from him. Heck, I hadn't even hoped for any contact with him today because of my absence.

My smile grew even more.

I opened the text and read over the short words, "Can I call you?"

Instead of replying through text I pressed my finger down on the contact name and clicked on _Call Edward _when the drop-down box appeared.

_Bella, he's your teacher. Don't call him! You shouldn't even have exchanged numbers to begin with! _Miss Responsible yelled at me.

_Oh, leave her alone. She's sick._ Miss Irresponsible shushed her.

I generally ignored the both of them as his ringtone,_ Just the Way You Are_ by _Mase Avenue,_ played back to me. I smiled, happy that he liked the same band that I did. It was a cover version, of course, but it's a great ringtone for anybody.

"Hello?" His velvet voice sounded through the speaker and I sighed with relief.

"Hey...is there a reason you wanted to talk?" I asked him, my voice just barely strong enough to be heard over the phone.

"Yes...I was wondering why you weren't in school today. Though, now I 'm assuming that you're sick by now bad you sound." Edward sighed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So now I sound bad? You've broken my heart, Masen." I spoke in an overly dramatic voice and he laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean, take a breath." Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes at him again.

"So, is this really why you called?" I asked him.

"Honestly? No. I am calling to discuss your sister, Rosalie."

"Oh, don't tell me that you have like, a crush on her or something. Because, I am so not setting you two up! Yuck, I mean, jeez, you could at lea-..." I began to rant feeling my face burn at the thought of him liking Rosalie in any way. That would be so unfair!

"No, Bella, not at all." He cut me off and I froze, wondering what was going on. If a guy was calling about her while not hitting on her, well, that means it must be something new. "It's about that Royce guy..."

I then thought about the dick that Rosalie has been dating. I don't usually like to use that word but let's be honest – Royce King is one big, fat dick-head. I'm sure I make my Mother proud by using words like this. But if you knew him you'd understand. Because he'd treat you like shit just like he does everyone else in this stupid town.

He's got loads, and loads, of money. It practically falls off of him. His hair is dark and his eyes are this dull, gray color. I think that he's ugly as fuck but I am not allowed to share my opinion on him with anybody but Edward. That's because he agrees with me too. Rosalie is oblivious due to his money and looks – which he doesn't have much of. I mean, my God, hasn't she seen Edward?

Oh wait, I'd much rather have her with Royce than my Edward.

_Your Edward? Getting a little possessive there, Bella._ Both sides of my conscience said this, but they had their own body-language. Miss Irresponsible winked while Miss Responsible raised her eyebrows. As you can see they have completely opposite opinions towards my little crush on Edward Masen. This I personally don't get.

Who doesn't love Edward?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out." I told him honestly.

"Well, did you hear what I told you?" He spoke softly, not rudely, like you'd think he'd sound after I practically ignored him.

"No...sorry." I spoke impishly and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, babe." He kidded and sighed. "Anyway, I heard him in the locker-room today. I heard some things come out of his mouth that he should have never said – or done."

"Care to exaggerate?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, I heard him talking about how he only wants Rose for...well...you know." He told me softly and I groaned, pressing my hand to my forehead. There's absolutely no way that she'd believe me if I told her this.

"That's horrible. Not that I didn't expect more of him."

"No kidding. He also spoke about multiple other girls that he's been messing around with. Not to mention some things about Rosalie and his physical relationship. It's none of those little shit's business what he and Rose do. I certainly didn't need to hear any of that – and neither does Mike Newton or Erik Yorkie."

"Jesus. Well...I don't see her believing me if I told her." I told him and he sighed, knowing that I was right in this case. Rosalie and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now – or ever.

"Yeah...I told him off, a bit. Though I don't think he really cared about what I thought. At all." Edward told me and I sighed, again.

"Why does he have to be so stupid?"

"I'm not sure." Edward sighed. "But I don't like it. Rosalie may be cold but she doesn't deserve the way he's acting."

"You're too good to people, Edward." I told him and this time he sighed.

"Well, treat others the way that you want to be treated." He told me and I felt my brow furrow a bit.

"Edward...do you actually believe in a rule like that? Or do you just say it when it comes to hand?" I asked him, honestly curious about whether he thinks that way. I surely don't believe in it. If that were the case, a lot more people would be a lot nicer than they are. They wouldn't pick out flaws on others the way that they do. Yeah, I'm being a little bit hopeful with that one.

"No. I don't. I don't know. I believe in it with most people. I try to treat my friends well. Friends like you, you know?" He told me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Really? All he called you is a friend, Bella._ Miss Responsible rolled her eyes.

_Yeah! We want more!_ Miss Irresponsible laughed.

"Well...thanks." I spoke almost awkwardly then.

"Don't worry about it," He chuckled. "You are my friend."

"So, um, I think I'll either tell Rose tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow because I really am quarantined for the night. Hell, I may still be sick tomorrow. Though I truly hope that I'm not. I miss school." And you. I couldn't finish that though, because he'd probably take it in a creepy way and never talk to me again.

"Oh, shut-it Swan. You only miss me – you don't miss school!" He laughed and joked, making me feel a little insecure. He found the fact that I may or may not miss him as a joke. It kind of hurt my feelings.

_Oh, grow up, Bella._ Both of my little schizophrenic friends told me.

"Right, yeah. Sure, Edward. That's exactly the case." I coughed a bit and he grumbled something. I really couldn't catch it and I wondered if I was even supposed to hear it. What if I just had clogged up ears? "What was that?"

"Um, nothing. Do you need anything? Anything at all, really. Food, medicine, a blanket, a shoulder to cry on..." He listed and I laughed slightly, only causing me to cough. And that made my lungs burn, then causing me to take a deep breath, the breath getting caught in my nose, me losing my breath, and starting it all over with another cough._ Jeez, I feel like shit._

"Thanks, but no thanks. If Mom or someone came home, they might not take my teacher being here too lightly. In fact, they really wouldn't take it well at all. Even if we are just friends. You know how people get about shit."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. Though, technically, we met before the school year started."

"I wish that made a difference with society." I laughed.

"No kidding," He mumbled before sighing heavily. "Well, my break is just about up. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything. I'll be there in half a second – all you have to do is call. I'll be there."

"Please, I'm fine. I appreciate you checking in though. Even worrying about my Sister. It's very sweet of you." I told him softly and could practically see his impish, shy smile. He gets like that whenever he's honestly complimented. I think it's really sweet.

"Okay. Well...I'll probably call you later to check up on things. Let me know how Rose reacts and if you need back-up." He seemed to be stalling the end of this phone-call. I don't blame him – I wouldn't want to go back to work either. Teaching a bunch of high-schoolers must be a real joy for him most of the time.

"Okay, don't worry about it." I dragged on, laughing slightly.

"Well...bye. Feel better, deary."

"Okay, okay. Good-bye, Edward!" I laughed as the line went dead a few moments later. I don't even think he realizes how sweet he is most of the time.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Edward called again before we went to bed, and then the next morning only to find that I was staying home again to keep the germ away from the school, which led to another call at lunch and at bedtime.

In between everyone was not home. Mom went to work and Rosalie went to school. I spent most of the day planning what I was going to say when we ate dinner tonight. And since I felt about eighty-percent better today, I wasn't worried about falling asleep early or something.

Yeah, that didn't make the scenario much better though.

"So, Rosalie, can we talk?" I asked as we put together the salad for dinner. Mom was making the main dish and Alice was occupied by icing the desert. Rosalie gave me a funny look before shrugging and continuing to add ingredients. "I'm assuming that's a yes,

"Anyway, it's about Royce." 

"What? You want to steal him too? Because my God, Bella," She rolled her eyes at me, practically looking disgusted. "I'm dating him. That's way past just calling dibs and stuff like that. Grow up."

"I wouldn't touch Royce with a one-hundred foot pole, thank you." I grimaced at the thought of him. "I was actually going to talk to you about something that relates to the both of you."

"Well, spit it out. I don't have all day."

"He's cheating on you, Rosalie. And he talks about it – all the time. In the locker-room and stuff like that. He's also pretty descriptive on you guys' relationship behind closed doors. I think it's gross and that you should confront him about it. I mean, do you really want everybody knowing about what you two do-..."

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you even fucking know what he talks about in the locker-room?" She sneered and I huffed, annoyed with her ignorance.

"Well, if you must know, a friend told me. He tried telling him to knock it off but Royce didn't even pay attention. I just figured I'd tell you so that you could break up with him before he really hurts you, Rosalie."

"You think I'm going to fucking fall for that, Bella? How stupid do I look to you? My God, I knew you were a bit dramatic, but making up shit for attention? That's a new low, even for you!" She began yelling at me and I felt my face pale.

"I'm not making up stuff, Rosalie..." I began but she laughed loudly slamming the glass bowl onto the counter, causing a crack to shoot up through the middle of it.

"You're so stupid! I'm going to Royce's house! I bet he can't wait to hear about your little stunt, you conniving little twit!"

"Hey! At least I'm not being like the rest of the school and pretending like I think you guys are going to work out!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Girls! Knock it off!" Mom finally cut in, checking the time on the food. She then walked over and crossed her arms in front of her. "What's gotten into you Bella? This is so unlike the way you usually are! What, is it this town? Are you hanging out with the wrong crowd?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys! You're all so dense! He's cheating on her and making up shit about their relationship. All I did was told her before she found out the hard way! I was trying to help her!" I shot back as I grew angrier. I can't believe they were calling me out as the bad guy in this little problem. All I've done was help the stupid bitch!

"Right! Whatever," Rosalie laughed fakely. "Mom, I'll be at Royce's for dinner tonight."

"Rose, do you really have to? We were going to eat as a family?"

"It's probably better for everyone that I just go. You know, before Bella goes anymore insane than she already has."

"Fine! Go to his house! But you can't say I didn't warn you, you jerk!" I yelled at her before turning away to finish putting our ruined salad together. I had to switch it to another bowl after Rosalie's little attack on the good one. I completely ignored them as Rosalie left and Mom went back to finishing her meal.

We ate dinner in silence. Edward called three-fourths of the way through and I took the call, going upstairs, knowing that our dinner was over for the night. During our little chat I basically went over my blow-out with Rose and the way that my Mom reacted to our fight. I'm still shocked at that part. I mean, even Edward knows me better than that, and we've known each other for a few months.

That's when my Mom screamed from downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked me and I shook my head, running out to the stairway to see her sobbing over the phone.

"Mom? What's going on?" I called and she looked up at me, shaking her head as she left the room to put a coat on. I then went back to my call with Edward. "Shit, I don't know. She's ignoring me, I guess." I huffed as I ran down the stairs and found a pair of boots and a coat. "Mom! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital to see your Sister! Not that you'd care!" Renee hissed and I felt my eyes water for a few reasons.

"What do you mean I wouldn't care? She's my Sister! What's going on, Mom?"

"I'll have you know, Rosalie was just found out in the streets – she was beaten and raped by Royce, Isabella! After the way you treated her tonight too!"

"After the way I treated her? Shit! Mom, she was calling me all sorts of names because I told her that she wasn't a good guy!" I cried, tears finally falling to make up for what should have happened over the last few days. "I can't believe that you're mad at me!"

"What hospital is she at? I'll meet you guys there, Bella." Edward asked me, sounding upset and I sniffled.

"Mom, what hospital?" I asked her as she ran to her car, not giving me the chance to get in.

"Forks General." She yelled as she pulled out, snow falling off of her car. It's snowing in September – I can't believe it.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard that." He sighed and I could hear him starting his Volvo over the line.

"No, um...would you mind coming and getting me? I mean, my Mom just left without me..." I sighed and sucked in another ragged breath.

"Absolutely not. I can't believe her nerve – of course. I'll be there in a second. Hang tight, get something warm to wear. It's nasty out." He warned me over the line and I smiled. He's so thoughtful when it comes to others. I'm proud to call him my friend right now.

When Edward picked me up I was happy to be around him for a while. I hadn't seen him much this week, since today was Friday, and I'd been gone since Thursday. I missed him and after being around my family for three days straight, well, it made me miss him even more. He's my best friend right now – even over Alice.

"I still don't understand how your Mom took her side like that," Edward sighed as he helped me out of his car and onto the icy pavement. We had just parked out front of the hospital and it was snowing even more than earlier. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist in order to help me across the slick parking-lot.

"Whatever is up with them is beyond me. It makes me wish my Dad was still...around." I whispered thinking of my Dad. I quickly pushed the thoughts away. Edward gave me a curious look but could sense that I didn't want to talk about it right now. He was pretty good at gauging my feelings like that.

"Right...well...let's go in." He brushed the snow off of my shoulders when we entered the main doors to the ER.

"Edward? What brings you here?" I looked over to see a man who was nearly identical to Edward – he was actually a bit older though. He was watching Edward with curious eyes as Edward brushed the snow off of my hair and shoulders. I shivered and looked back at Edward wondering if he'd tell me how he knew this guy.

"One of my students got hurt and her sister needed a ride. I was the only person open to get her here, I guess." Edward spoke only half confidently. The other half seemed to be deciding if what he was saying sounded right. You know, driving his students places. That's not always an okay subject in public.

"Oh! Okay, what student? I can't let you in to see her, but if this is her sister..." he pointed out and Edward shrugged.

"Isabella Swan," I told him my name and his eyes softened noticeably. I ignored the look as he told me what room Rosalie was in.

"I'll be waiting in here if you need anything, Bella." Edward whispered and I smiled at him, thanking him for being here with me.

When I got to Rose's room I found Mom and Alice asleep beside her. She was also asleep but it was hard to tell with all of the tubes going in and out of her. The nurse that was in there when I came in said something about a lot of sedatives before she left. I could understand why with how many bruises Rosalie already had. She looked like she'd been ran over by a monster truck four-hundred times over.

I merely shook my head at her condition. As much as I felt sorry for her I felt cold towards her. I had told her to knock it off and about how her boyfriend was acting. I told them all that I didn't like him and they simply told me that I was a mental-case and that I needed to shut-up. Apparently all I ever want from this world is attention.

I'll show them attention.

"Rosalie, I don't know if you can hear me or not...but I can't believe the way you all are treating me right now. I tried to tell you and you tried to call me nuts. Thanks for being such a great Sister. It's nice to know who doesn't have my back." I whispered as I backed out of the room and walked back to the waiting room.

"That was quick..." Edward murmured.

"I am not staying here. Mom and Alice were asleep, and they've got Rosalie drugged to the point that she's probably in a coma. I'll come back tomorrow or something. When I'm willing to drive." I told him and he nodded, shrugging.

"Are you sure? She's in pretty bad shape Bella..." Dr. Masen, as his nameplate read, sighed.

"Yeah. I'm positive. She doesn't deserve my sympathy. Not right now." I told him, not feeling like telling him about our little night.

"Oh. Alright. Well...you can stay in one of the break-rooms if you need to. Or you could ride home with Edward. Either way, you'll have to let me know ahead of time."

"Yeah...um...Edward can take me home, probably." I looked questioningly at Edward and he nodded, smiling sadly.

"Absolutely." He wrapped an arm around my upper arms. "I'll see you later, Dad. Update us on Rose, if you could." He told him and his Dad, I'm assuming, nodded quickly.

"I'll text you and you can send the message along however you prefer to do so." Dr. Masen told Edward and Edward smiled, nodding his head.

"Thanks." Edward nodded and began to lead me out the door.

"I love you, son." Dr. Masen sighed.

"Love you too, Dad. Stay safe. Go home to Mom soon."

When we got out to the car Edward sighed, telling me about his Dad's job and how hard he works. I was happy that Edward had somebody to look up too. At least somebody in this world wasn't as fucked up as my family. Apparently his parents are great people, a little bit on the colder side, but they always knew exactly what Edward needed.

He respected them for it.

"I really don't like you staying the night in that house alone," Edward whispered with a sigh as we began our drive back to my house.

"Because I love it so much," I snapped back before blushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't like being there with them not mentioning alone."

"Well...um...do you want to stay at my place? I could make a pallet or stay on the couch. I'd feel better if you were in a house with an adult, especially after everything with Rose and Royce." He whispered and I shrugged.

"I couldn't kick you out of your bed. Though I wouldn't mind a pallet or a couch to stay on." I told him with a slight shrug.

"Well...um...you can stay if you want. We can discuss where you'll sleep when you get there though. I really, really don't mind giving up my bed for a night. It's the least I can do after all of the drama I caused."

"Whatever," I smirked.

When we pulled up I couldn't really tell much about where he lived other than that it was big; the snow had drowned it out long ago. He led me up the steps and inside. I didn't pay much attention in there either. It was nicely decorated, from what I could see, and felt even bigger. It felt like home to me, actually.

Edward led me back to his room where we helped each other unzip our huge-ass coats. He brushed the snow off of me after shaking off whatever was on him. My pants were soaked from walking through the mess, and my shirt was just getting uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile when Edward handed me sweats and a t-shirt.

I've never had an opportunity to wear a guy's clothes before, much let alone a hot guys clothes. I liked the idea a lot.

"Here, these should fit. I'll go change in the bathroom. You can do your changing in here."

And we did just that. The shirt was huge on me but it was comfortable and smelled exactly of Edward. The pants weren't much different but at least with them I had the adjustable waistband – I could make them smaller for me.

I quickly pulled my hair out of the pony-tail I had it in and ran my finger's through it. My brown hair was long enough to fall down my back so I didn't wear it down too often. I think I remember Edward once saying that it looked nice down. I'd have to do it more often, like tonight, when I was staying at his house with him.

What a good occasion.

_Not_. Miss Responsible coughed; I ignored her with ease.

"So, do you want to sleep..." Edward froze when he saw me and for a second I was afraid that I'd taken the wrong shirt. It was weird to me when he shook his head and continued a few seconds later, though. "Um...I mean...do you want to sleep in the bed?"

"Edward, this bed is huge," I finally took in the sight of his king-sized bed. "You sleep on one side, I'll take the other. It's far from a big deal."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable..." He scratched his head nervously and I nodded at him.

"I'm positive. You're too great for me not to trust you. Plus, we're friends right? Outside of school we don't have to be so awkward around each other, right? So, if you're okay with it – I am too." I explained my logic and he nodded, slowly climbing into the bed. I hopped up and onto the other with ease.

He was the first one to fall asleep out of the both of. I noticed that in his sleep he slowly moved closer to me. He was kind of a restless sleeper. I could hardly mind though as he wrapped his arms and legs around me and slept comfortably into my side. I liked the warmth and the comfort. His breathing was like a lullaby for me.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep myself, between exhaustion, and the beautiful boy in my arms.

Today was a long day, but what I'm hoping for is a long sleep tonight, in his arms.

**A/N: So! I just finished this, knowing that I've been working on this short, little chapter for far too long enough. I almost feel like it was a filler chapter as I wrote it – but now I'm starting to see the point to it. It'll all lead to bigger stuff later.**

**Review! Review! Review you guys!**

**- Em**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Today is a bitchin' good day!" Alice cheered as Rosalie was being lifted into her wheel-chair.

"Alice, it's great for me, but I don't understand. What's going on with you?" She asked her as she adjusted her shirt and then messed with her hair. Always the perfectionist, my sister.

"Well, if you must know, after we get you dropped off and settled in, we're going to pick up my sister." Alice spoke with a smile, putting her hands on her hips.

I'd completely forgotten that Alice's family was flying in today, and for this week. Her Mom, Dad, and Brother – Emmett – were all going to be here in a little bit. I love them but for some reason I'm not as excited as I would have been a year ago. Alice and I haven't exactly been too buddy-buddy lately. Especially not after everything that happened with Rosalie last month.

Today Rosalie was finally getting out of the hospital. She barely has any scars left. I've yet to hear an apology from her about everything that happened that night, but whatever. If she wants us to not be 'not getting along' then she'd say that she's sorry. She'd also say that I was right as I obviously was.

And then she'd thank me for looking out for her when nobody else did.

That's when the curtain opened and in walked Edward and … well, Edward. Edward junior, my Edward, walked over to shake everyone's hands. He made it a point to skip Rosalie before he ended, standing beside me. He was pretty pissed with everyone after the way that they left me at home after yelling at me the other night. I was too, so, I was strictly on his side.

"Ready to go, Miss Swan?" Dr. Masen, Edward's father, smiled stiffly as he checked her charts. I could tell that Edward had told him about her behavior. He obviously didn't say anything about the time that we spend together, just that I was one of his best students, but the point got across pretty well from where I'm standing.

Rose is a bitch, she used it against me, with my Mom – she doesn't deserve much sympathy at this point.

"More than ready – this place has some shitty service." She grumbled and he shot her a disapproving look.

"Oh! Bella," Edward turned to me, holding out a tray that held three coffees. "I got Dad and I one, and I assumed that Mom would be here working – but she's not. Want one?"

"That'd be great, actually." I smiled taking one carefully from the piece of cardboard. It was still warm and smelled exactly the way I like it. We may or may not have had coffee that morning at his house. We're both big fanatics and now he knows my favorite. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd planned this out, too.

"You're welcome," He winked almost sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a sip.

"Didn't get Rosalie one? She's the patient." Alice frowned.

"She doesn't peg me as the coffee type." Edward spoke almost coldly.

"And Bella does?" Rosalie snapped almost softly. What's with her?

"No." He smirked and I couldn't fight off a giggle as I took another, bigger drink. I may or may not be acting a bit extra dramatic.

"Whatever." She sighed being just as dramatic as me.

We all walked out to my Mom's car. Dr. Mason was explaining to her exactly how to take care of Rosalie's ankle, which was still in a brace, as we loaded up into the car. I fell off to the side with Edward while they did all of that.

"Thank you for the coffee, you kind sir." I winked playfully and he chuckled, showing off his single dimple.

"You're absolutely welcome, Madam." He laughed with me before sighing long-fully, looking off at my family. "I'm really sorry about all the shit with your Sister and them. I was only trying to prevent this. I didn't think they'd turn on you the way that they did."

"It's not your fault that they don't like me. I screw up too much. Believe me, doesn't bother me a bit." I waved it off, knowing full-well that it bothers me.

"You aren't a screw-up, Isabella. I promise you that much – you're the most put together person in this parking-lot, most of the time." He huffed at me and I shrugged.

"You say that – everyone else disagrees. Maybe the reason you think otherwise is because you tend to mess up."

"Are you calling me a screw-up now?" He laughed and I shrugged.

"That's not how I meant it, but technically it's what I said." I told him honestly, suddenly feeling like I was saying to much. I had the feeling that we were being too serious and that I was going to scare him off. "So, um, your Dad's a doctor? You didn't want to be one or what?"

"It's too much. Too many hours in school and at work. I'd rather have something where I could meet people, settle down, and spend some time with my family. I spend more time with my Dad here than anywhere else. We can't even talk because he's usually busy. I don't want to do that to my kids."

"Didn't want to go into any other fields though? What about kids is it that appeals to you?" I laughed. High-schoolers aren't fun – I don't understand why he spends eight-hours everyday with them.

"Well, the police force just seemed like too much. Lawyers confuse me. And I've truly always loved kids. Even though right now I hardly consider you a kid," He shrugged and I nodded, agreeing.

"Just promise me," I began and he looked me in the eyes, suddenly catching on to my serious tone. "Don't ever become a police officer. Please don't ever."

"I won't. I promise...but...am I allowed to ask why?" He whispered and I shrugged at him.

"It's nothing." I spoke nonchalantly, knowing full-well that I was lying. I just wasn't ready to tell him about it yet.

"If you feel the need to talk, my door is always open," He sighed and spoke seriously. "That includes my house now that you know where I live and your car is fixed. Hell, just call me, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks." I gave him an awkward smile just as Alice and Doctor Cullen walked over.

"Bella, there aren't enough open seats in the car. The trunk is broken and we have to put her wheel-chair and crutches in the back." Alice told me as she bounced on her stupid heels. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"And there's absolutely no room?"

"Well...no." She spoke as if it were like singing my ABC's.

"Fine. I'll walk." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, no, I figured we could leave you, pick you up, and then drop you off at home so that you could take your truck to the airport and pick up my family?" She asked me hopefully and I felt my eyes narrow at her.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Do I sound like it?"

"God, Alice! No, I-..."

"I could drive her straight to the airport. Only three people, there's room in the back and the trunk." Edward jumped in quickly and I fought off a smile.

"You don't mind?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Of course not! Would I have offered if I didn't want to?" Edward inquired kiddingly as he pulled out his car keys.

"Makes enough sense to me. You're not too offended, right, Alice?" I spoke almost dryly as I turned to her.

"Not a bit! Have fun!" She spoke, turned, and danced away.

"You know, your family really is starting to piss me off. I just don't understand the way that they've suddenly been treating you, Bella..." Edward scoffed as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to his Volvo. I already knew where it was anyway.

"I know and they're making me mad too," I continued as we pulled out of the parking-lot after settling into our seats. "I don't get where all of it is coming from but I sure wish that it'd go back to wherever that is."

"Me too, B, me too."

The drive to the airport is a considerably long drive as _Sea Tac_ is all the way in Seattle. So, I got to spend an hour-and-a-half in the car with Edward. That is something that makes my family's attitude so worth it. It makes the long-ass car-rides so much more enjoyable too.

Edward blared music the entire way there. Stuff like _Three Days Grace_, _Three Doors Down_, _Skillet_, and _Nickelback._ He sang along the whole time. Something about his voice was incredibly familiar and comforting to me. It was like I'd heard it before, you know? His voice, a bit smoother and softer than the actual artists', was equally as talented.

I couldn't even fight the urge to join in at one point. I began to sing with him, screaming the words happily as we sped through the back-roads of Washington. I've never felt as free as I did when I was singing with Edward – even if I weren't being totally serious.

When we pulled into the airport I followed Edward in and to the terminals. I found the one that Alice instructed me to go to through text and sat down on a bench. I knew that it'd be another good hour before they made their appearance here. Edward knowingly sat down beside me and began to make small talk about everyone that was here. We ended up people-watching for a while.

"I wonder if anybody is watching us and guessing things." I snickered.

"I wonder what they'd think..."

"They're probably assuming that we're a couple." I whispered.

"I'm sure it's what we look like." He shrugged.

"I wonder what Esme and Carlisle will think..."

"I have an idea." Edward smiled deviously as he stood up and held out his hands to help me up. Only when I was standing, he only let one go, keeping the other snug in his palm. "Let's pretend to be a couple. I want to see what Alice's parents assume when they see us."

"Yeah!" I immediately agreed.

_I think that we all know that you are not doing this to test Carlisle and Esme... _Miss Responsible rolled her eyes at my idea.

_Who cares! She gets the chance to pretend like she's dating Edward Masen_! Miss Irresponsible cheered.

"Let's do it, you don't have to do anything creepy – just simple, subtle things that show it." He slowly slipped his hand into mine as he spoke. I nodded, leaning a bit more into his direction. We both giggled but it wasn't because it was awkward like I thought it'd be.

That's when the plane that had just landed began to unload. The crowd dispersed into it's own directions. I kept on my toes, trying to see over the crowd, hoping that I'd find Esme's dark hair. Or even Carlisle's blonde hair. Either way, they were out there and the faster this went, the better.

That's when I spotted Esme and Carlisle. They were looking in the opposite direction for us and seemed to be a little lost. I quietly, though unnecessary, pointed them out to Edward. He nodded, smiling as he slowly led me in their direction. They were still clueless and I knew that this would be a lot of fun.

"Excuse me ma'm." Edward tapped Esme on the shoulder. I was bundled up, just like Edward, and I knew it'd been too long for her to automatically recognize me.

"Yes?" She froze, turning to him.

"Do you know where I could find terminal six, Isa and I, here sorta' got lost." Edward joked and I couldn't fight off a laugh as I leaned into him a lot more. His arm tightened around my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're in six..." Carlisle whispered as he looked at me funny.

Damn, I forgot that he has a photographic memory too. He's a smart-ass doctor and all. He obviously knows who I am.

"Really, ma'am?" I quickly threw in. "Because I was looking for Carlisle and Esme, but you guys couldn't be them...you're to amazing-lookin'!" I winked as she finally caught on, her eyes brightening up immensely.

"Bella Marie! You catch!" She laughed and pulled me into a hug. It was awkward due to our winter coats, but still cute enough.

"I can't believe that you didn't recognize me," I playfully scoffed at her and she shrugged.

"You've grown up a thousand years since I saw you with Alice! I don't think you were even a teenager yet the last time we were around each other. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks! You're pretty gorgeous yourself!" I laughed before pulling back so that I could link arms with Edward.

"I knew it was you the moment you walked up, Bella." Carlisle laughed. His arms were full and I could tell that it'd just be awkward if I tried to hug him or shake his hand.

"Yeah, I forgot that you and I are alike in that area." I giggled and sighed, turning to Edward. "Ed, this is Carlisle and Esme. They're Alice's parents." That's when I realized that Emmett wasn't with them. "Guys...where's Emmett?"

"He's already on his way home. He rented a car. He wants to surprise Ali."

"Oh...alright." I nodded wondering then if they'd notice Alice's recent change. That's when I realized that I hadn't introduced them to Edward. "Guys, this is Edward Masen."

"It's lovely to meet you, Edward...ah...are you two...?" She asked us and neither of us could help it anymore. We both burst out laughing. I had my head on his shoulder as my body shook with laughter and he just shook his head with each laugh. I don't know what about it was actually _that_ funny but I think part of it was just our freedom to laugh.

"No, we aren't. He's my teacher, sort-of. He's just an intern at our school and we'd met beforehand. So, I guess you could call us friends." I snorted and giggled.

"Oh...okay then. Well, where are the others?" She looked over my shoulder as if to expect Alice to run up from waiting behind.

"They..." I wanted to tell her about how they didn't give me a ride. About how they wanted me to walk home and then pick her up. It was so tempting to just tell her the way that her daughter, my Mom, Rosalie...they way that they've all been treating me. "They are at home. Rose just got out of the hospital, I'm assuming Alice told you?"

"Oh...she told me all about it...actually." Esme's brow furrowed as she looked at me. I knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about how Alice probably already told her that I was the bad-guy.

"Well...we should go." I felt my throat suddenly tighten. I swallowed in attempt to ease my sudden episode. "Come on."

"Bella?" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked ahead of the couple. He'd already taken the bags from Carlisle, his left hand full of them. I leaned into him as my eyes watered up. I didn't look up though. I didn't want any of them to see me cry over something stupid and ridiculous like Alice. "Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"It's nothing Edward..." I sucked in a harsh breath and began walking faster. He stayed caught up easily as his legs were much longer than mine. "I just want to go home."

"Oh...okay." he tilted his head down and let it rest on top of mine, where my was placed on his shoulder. "it'll all be okay."

When we got out to the car Edward's mood was completely changed. I could tell he was mad again and I felt bad for taking up his day. I'm sure even the Cullen's could see the sudden mood-change as they were silent most of the car-ride home. I didn't want them to hear me cry either, because then they'd know that I was so upset.

And they'd want me to say why. But I can't throw Alice under the bus like that.

When did I turn into such a pansy-ass?

When we pulled into my snowy drive-way Carlisle and Esme got out. Edward helped them carry their luggage in while I just sat in my seat and tried to cool off. There'd been even more tension in the car than at the airport. When he finally came around to help me out, he kneeled down to my level. I avoided his eyes as I staired out and onto the driveway.

"Hey, you can talk to me."

"No..." My voice broke with that one word. There was no way I would be speaking in sentences anytime soon.

"Hey, look at me, Bella." I slowly turned my head and he brushed some hair out of my face. "I understand that you don't want to talk right now. Today...today sucked. But you can call me whenever. Hell, just show up at my house. I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks, Edward," my words came out in an almost breathy tone as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. "you're a Saint."

"Nope, I'm just a fan of you." He laughed as he stood to his feet, my arms still around him, pulling me to my feet.

"I'll see you soon." I huffed.

"Can't wait." He smiled and walked me to the door before going back to the car. I watched him leave before going back and into the house.

When I walked in I found Carlisle doing another check on Rosalie. Alice and Emmett were by her side, talking his ear off as he did so. I shook my head and kept going into the kitchen to find Mom and Esme talking to each other. Great – now I'm going to look really bad in front of Esme. Just by walking into the damn room!

"Bella! Are you okay?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm just being a moody teenager, what else is new?" My voice dripped with sarcasm as I walked on to get a cup of water. I'd tossed my coffee a long time ago.

"Oh, you and I both know that that's not it." She spoke teasingly and I glowered at her.

"I'm tired Mom. I'll see you all tomorrow." I spoke dryly as I turned to go upstairs.

They were already talking about me and I wasn't even out of the room – stage-whispering, actually.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Esme asked Renee.

"Probably not. She's been nuts lately. I don't know what her problem is. You should have seen the way she treated Rosalie the night that everything happened."

"But Bella's such a sweetheart, she couldn't have been _that_ bad." Esme spoke almost honestly and my Mom sighed back.

"You haven't seen her,"

When I got to my room I just lay down in my bed, covering my face with my covers. I wasn't worried about Alice as she's planned to sleep in Rosalie's room. Apparently that's just in case Rose needs something in the middle of the night.

My phone suddenly buzzed.

HOPE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER. CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT. XX. - Edward.

THANKS. I'M FINE THOUGH. I'LL PROBABLY SEE YOU MONDAY AT SCHOOL OR SOMETHING. SLEEP TIGHT. XXO – Bella

I then proceeded to shut my phone off and throw it across the room. I had nothing against Edward texting me, but I really just wasn't in the mood to be where the rest of the world can talk to me.

When I woke up the next morning I could smell the omelet from where I was tucked under the covers. I quickly rolled out of bed and wrapped myself up in a robe. It was still early, just after seven, so I wasn't too worried about going down to a crowd. Not even caring that much to begin with, I threw my hair up and into a messy bun before making my way down to the delicious smell.

I walked into the kitchen to find only Esme and Emmett. Of course Emmett was up, there was food cooking. And Esme always makes these omelets when I'm around. I secretly like to call them my omelet, but I know that she merely cooks them so much because she's so good at it.

"Bella! Good morning dear,"

"Morning," I yawned. "You know, you didn't need to cook for us."

"I felt bad for how upset you were yesterday so I was hoping that I could cheer you up by making you your favorite." She spoke almost sheepishly as she put one onto a plate and began lightly peppering it.

"How'd you know it was my favorite?"

"Shoot! Is it not? I just always assumed, that's why I try to make them for you. I know that Renee doesn't do much cooking for you, with your natural ability and all – I always feel bad for that." She scratched her neck and I smiled.

"I do love them, actually...and don't take yesterday personally. I just...I don't know...things have been weird lately. Don't worry about it though. My problems aren't yours. Just enjoy your stay and things will be fine."

"You didn't even stop to say hi to me, Belly-button." Emmett crossed his arms dramatically and I shrugged impishly.

"I'm sorry...I just...I was in a bad mood. Can we start over?"

"Only because it's you." He smiled before wiggling his eyebrows. "So, wanna' tell me when you and Rosie got so hot?"

"Rosie?" I nearly choked on my food.

"Yeah...I mean...your Sister?"

"Sorry...it's just...you guys get along?" I asked him and he nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As if they were _BFF'_s and had always loved each other.

"Of course we do. I even asked her out on a date, you know! She's so sweet! And who was that hunk-of-man you were with yesterday, Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I nearly gagged.

I swear, he's a woman at heart

"First of all, Rose is not sweet. She's a jerk to me. And Edward is just a friend."

"That's what they all say." He rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Em." Esme shushed him.

"You know what? I need to get going. Emmett, have what's left of my omelet." I gave him the two-thirds that were left and stood from my seat.

I quickly ran upstairs and changed into jeans, boots, and a striped long-sleeved shirt. I then added my coat, brushed my hair, and slipped a hat on before leaving again. When I got back downstairs Esme asked if I was sure that I was done as I grabbed my car-keys and phone.

"Yep. I'm not that hungry. Thanks for cooking though. Food was great." I shoved my hands in my pocket as I left the house, not even leaving proof of where I was going.

When I pulled out of the driveway I thought about the fastest way to the nursing home. I felt bad because I hadn't visited my Dad yet even though we've been here so long. I should have found time to go see him, even if half of the time he doesn't know who I am.

My Dad was a police officer on the Forks Police Department. His job was great, hilight of his life, until he got attacked one night. He was off-duty and sleeping in his own home when a gang broke in and beat him – almost to death. Obviously not all the way, since I'm going to see him, but they were way too close for my likings.

They'd gotten many blows to his head and that left him with many brain injuries. I won't go into much detail, but it all resulted in a serious case of dementia at the age of thirty (he's now thirty-three though.) We had him put here, in this home, where he lived because he loved Forks so much. I never really thought about the odds that we'd get transferred to Forks, of all places.

When I got out and went inside I greeted the lady at the desk, asking if he was in.

"Oh, I'm happy you chose today to come in. He's very lucid this morning, he merely thinks that it's still three years ago." She told me and I smiled softly.

"Good. I missed those days..." I sighed and scratched my head. "Can I go see him now?"

"Absolutely," She smiled, handed me a visitor sticker, and sent me on my way.

When I got through the building and to his room I sighed. I hate that he has to live here but taking care of him is really hard to do with his condition. He's better now but it left him all over the place physically and emotionally. Mom said that she didn't want to put me through that at such a young age.

I opened the door to his room and knocked a bit. He was sitting at the table, playing checkers with another man. I knew the guy, Harry Clearwater, I'd met him and his kids a long time ago. He's on the police force too, only he's still working.

Dad looked up and caught my eyes. His face broke out and into a pure smile as he stood to come over and hug me. I laughed softly as he turned to begin bragging to Harry about me. I merely blushed, and played along. I haven't seen Harry since we moved here either. Dad didn't even notice Harry's sad look as he hugged me and laughed.

"Hey Daddy, how are you?" I smiled. I never called him _Daddy_ until after he got hurt. I hated girls and their _Daddy's_...but when I got so close to losing mine. I got over it.

"I'm great, Bells. How are you? You're looking a little too grown out for thirteen though. Gosh, you look sixteen even!" He began laughing again before sighing. "Look just like your Mother did when I met her, actually."

"Yeah...I hear that every so often." I smiled sheepishly. I'm as old as Mom was when she and him had Rosalie – sixteen.

"So, Bells, what brings you here to my place?" He smiled at me and I shrugged at him.

"I just missed you, thought I'd come catch you up on the family," I told him and he nodded, shrugging.

"Charlie, I think I ought to hit the road. Sue's making her macaroni and cheese. I'll bring some by for you later, or in the morning." Harry smiled, patting me and Charlie on the back as he spoke to Charlie.

"Thanks! You know how much I love it," He laughed with his buddy. I was just happy to see him happy, no matter what year he thought it was.

"Yes I do! Have a good day you two," Harry shook my hand before making his way out the door.

After Harry left I sat down with my Dad on his bed. We just sat together and talked through our morning. It'd been way too long since I saw him, even if to him it hadn't been more than a day. For me it had been way to long. I'm sure both of my little inner-selves, Miss Responsible and Miss Irresponsible, would agree that I need to see him more often.

"How is Rosie-Posie doing?" He asked me and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Rosalie is great. She's as beautiful as ever, running for class president. Um, she's gotten really tall. She said for me to tell you that she loves and misses you." I lied my ass off but the smile on his face is what made me feel okay with it. "Everyone wanted me to tell you. They're um, Halloween shopping today."

"Halloween? Oh! Are you dressing up this year Bells? And don't give me none of that 'thirteen is too old' stuff. You and I both know that you're not too old yet."

"Oh, Dad...yeah, I'm dressing up. I'm going as a...as a...I'm going to dress up as a witch this year, actually." I decided to just go as what I was when I was twelve, as we were too busy when I was thirteen. We were busy with my Dad being hospitalized.

"You'll look so cute in that little witch hat!" He laughed and I smiled, nodding with him.

The rest of the afternoon went like that. As far as he knows Alice is not living with us, Rosalie and I are total BFF's, and that Mom and I are getting along like there's no tomorrow. Whatever, I'm just happy that he's happy – per usual.

Eventually I got tired and he let me take a nap on his recliner as he went to got talk to somebody. I'd prolonged this entire meeting, not really in the mood to go see Mom or anybody today. So, I merely fell asleep right into my afternoon. It was actually pretty peaceful, making me miss being around my Dad, spending summers with him.

**EPOV**

I sighed happily as I hugged my Grandma goodbye. I'd spent the better part of my day just hanging out and playing card-games with her. It's a tradition for me, at least twice a month I come and see her if not more. I love spending my time with her though, so it really didn't bother me at all, just being with her.

I left her in her room and began to make my way down the hall, saying goodbye to other friends that I'd made here. I finally got to the end of the hall to find Charlie, one of the men who helped my Grandma all the time. He was very young for being here but had lost a lot to his brain in a work incident – I guess he got nearly beaten to death by a gang when he was chief-of-police.

I knocked on the door and stepped in to find him cleaning up around his table where he had been – what looked like – eating earlier. There were two plates and I almost wondered who had been here. That's when I saw her; Bella was asleep in the bed.

"Hello charlie..." I mumbled, my eyes still on the girl who was sound asleep in his bed. What was she doing here?

"Ah! Edward, boy..." He looked around and saw where my eyes were trained. "Ay, keep your eyes off. She's way too young for you. She's only thirteen, you know."

"Oh! No, um, actually Bella and I are already friends."

"I wouldn't believe you other than the fact that you knew her nickname, without me mentioning her name at all." He chuckled slightly before shrugging. "I'm trying to figure out why she's stalling on leaving today..."

"Well, with the way that everyone is treating her at home..." I began and Charlie's face was suddenly full of confusion. _Shit! She hadn't mentioned anything to him_?

"What exactly do you mean, boy?" Charlie asked me, getting his overprotective police-Father-face on.

"Rosalie's been treating her awfully, her Mom's only taking Rosalie's side on everything, Alice isn't speaking to her, and everyone is just being horrible to her. Obviously she's the bigger person not telling you. Hell – her visiting you in the first place is bigger than the way they all have been." I told him and suddenly he froze.

"Crap...I was lost again...she's sixteen...isn't she?" He glanced at the calendar that said what year it was. "Shit...she played along, too, didn't she?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. She was merely trying to make me happy. I understand and I love the kid for it. I guess she's gotten a bit older though, hasn't she?" He asked me and I shrugged reminding him that she was _only_ three years younger than me.

_Why does it matter?_

_It matters because she is beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and helpful, and everything that you'd want in woman!_

Uh, whoa, who was that?

I shook my head as I turned to look at Bella again. "Do you want me to take her home? It's nearing two-o-clock and I know that she's going to be upset with herself later for sleeping through her entire Saturday."

"Go ahead if you think she'll be comfortable, I trust you with her." He smiled gruffly as he led me over to her.

I carefully lifted her from the bed, deciding against waking her right now. She was probably tired because, knowing Bella, she probably stayed up all night just thinking about everything in her life right now. I always tell her not to worry so much but she doesn't listen, ever.

"Have a good night, Charlie." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Night Edward – take care of my girl."

I got Bella out to the car and began to drive her with me through Port Angeles. I was on my way out to get a late lunch after I visited with my Grandma. I figured some food wouldn't hurt Bella as she'd been there all day with her Dad.

I turned on my radio and listened to some Santana. Of course, I kept it much lower than usual but loud enough to hear it. I didn't want to rudely wake Bella up like that. I don't know why I was so worried about her, and her sleep, but I couldn't get over it. Something about her was important to me – whether it be her or just our friendship, I am not sure.

"Edward?" Her eyes fluttered open a little while later and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I spoke playfully. "How was your nap?"

"It was good...confusing...but the better of the sleep I've gotten lately." She muttered looking around and I chuckled at her.

"I was also at the nursing home – I was visiting my Grandma. She has Alzheimer's. I had no idea that Chief Swan was your father. I'm not sure how I didn't make that connection, but whatever. Anyway, I dropped by to say hi to him and found you asleep. He asked me to take you home, because he trusts me, and he trusts you."

"I'm surprised that he let me in a boy's car." She giggled and I shrugged.

"Eh, he's a fan of me. I'm pretty charismatic, you know." I spoke in a cheesy voice. She burst out laughing and shook her head at me. I gawked at her and did a double take. "What? So, now you're saying that I'm not charming?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could charm the pants right off of anyone." Her giggle-fits quickly shifted to guffaws and she had to hold herself together with her arms. I felt my jaw drop before I laughed almost awkwardly.

"How about I just charm the pants off of you? Then we'll see who's charming!" I shot back without thinking. I felt my face burn a bit after I said this. I hadn't meant to be such a pervert with Bella. She paused and looked straight out the windshield before snickering and looking at me. I groaned. "Sorry, B. I didn't mean to say something as stupid as that. I shou-..."

"You should have kept your mouth shut! What if my father heard you talking to me that way? He would never let me back in your car!" Her laughing grew harder with each word and I knew that she was merely teasing me.

"Oh, hush." I was a little bit embarrassed, to say the least.

"Edward, you're so special." She giggled and looked out the window. That's when a ridiculous roar sounded from her direction. Her stomach; she was hungry. I laughed.

"Got a lion in there, Bells?"

"Not funny! I'm hungry. I really haven't eaten today." She was the one blushing this time as I turned left suddenly.

"Let me take you to breakfast," I shot before I could think. "I mean, it'd be fun, and you're hungry."

"It's afternoon, Edward." She spoke as if we couldn't go eat because of the time.

"I don't care." I rolled my eyes at her.

**BPOV**

"Okay, I'm definitely getting the Raspberry Pancake Special." I drooled all over the menu.

"What? You aren't even going to make sure that I'm willing to spend five dollars on your meal, Bella?" Edward spoke with a serious face and I felt my own grow warm with a blush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry – I should have asked. I mean...I'll get a hash-brown. Sorry." I looked down at my hands as Edward burst out laughing.

"I'm only kidding, Bella. Of course you can get it. I'd spend more than five dollars with as hungry as you are, if you wanted it." He told me with a sincere look in his eyes. I felt like the look was deeper than it seemed, though I'm sure that's just me being me. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry...I just freaked for a second. I just assumed..." I muttered back as I played with my fork.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at me. "I think I'll have the Strawberry Meal. Have you had it before?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good." I told him honestly as I remembered the last time I ate at a _uHop_. Most of their specials are amazing. You don't even have to ask somebody. That could simply be my opinion, though.

Our food came soon enough and I really enjoyed eating with Edward. I was comfortable around him and he made sure of him. We talked about everything normally, like we did at school, and that only made the food that much better. It made me want to do this again, and to do this again soon.

"Do you visit your dad often?" He asked as he began to wipe his mouth after finishing.

"Not these days, but I'm going to try to more." I sighed and shoved my empty plate away. The food was so fulfilling that I felt like I would burst now. "I've been thinking about going every other Sunday, you know?"

"That's when I visit my Grandma! You know, I could drive you. Hell, we could make this a tradition. We could go visit our family and then go out and eat together. I think it'd be fun if you aren't to weirded out by it." He winked and I grinned widely, shaking my head at him.

"No! It'd be great!" I told him, suddenly excited for the Sunday after next. _This means more time with Edward!_

"Great, are you ready to hit the road? Now that it's almost dinner time," He chuckled as he stood and walked over to help me from my seat. I nodded, smiling as we paid for our food and left the building.

Edward walked me through the cool rain quickly. He opened my door for me and made sure that I was in before he closed the door and got in himself. I watched quietly as he started the car, turned up the heat, and turned the music on. He's a very big music fan, actually. It only made our little routine that much more comfortable.

"So, um, Rosalie and Emmett really hit it off," Edward told me and I cocked my head to the side.

"Really?"

"Yep. Apparently they've been inseparable all day. Emmett's been bowing at her feet to take care of her. I guess that's a big deal, or so I've heard?" He asked and I nodded, thinking of how normally independent Emmett is. It's really weird to me! "They both are all over each other. I already walked in on them making out, on the couch, when I went to retrieve the extra wheel-chair for my Dad, today."

"Maybe she'll finally stop being so rude about me talking to you." I grumbled and he shrugged.

"Hopefully. The way she treats you is beyond immature." He rolled his eyes as he thought about how my sister acted. Yeah, I know that look. Mom _used_ to make it all the time – back when she liked me.

We pulled into my driveway about half an hour later and Edward went around to help me out. He was always being the gentleman when it came to me. I smiled at him and linked arms with him as he led me up the steps. We got up there and I ended up going in alone. I didn't want everyone to start making assumptions if they saw him.

So, I quickly hugged him and waved him off before I went back into my house.

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update? ALRIGHT! You know what this calls for?**

**! Do it, you know you wanna' ;)**

**- Em**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put what I usually put here. Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters. All other recognizable brands go to whoever they go to. I own the rest. **

"Well...we have some news." Rosalie spoke as she and Emmett stood at the head of the table.

It'd been two months since Rosalie got home from the accident. Rosalie and Emmett have had a relationship tighter than ever even though he didn't live here. Even Esme and Carlisle have made it a point to check in more. I don't really know why, for that part, but they have.

Anyway, tonight we were all having a family dinner before we went on and too my first dance recital. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett all just got in town tonight and apparently Rose and Em have something important to tell us. This is why we took the time and money to actually go out somewhere to eat. I guess...

I sighed as I looked around the table. Renee, James, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all seated around me. Well, Emmett and Rose were standing, but I think that you get my point. I sighed, looking at Rosalie, wondering what on earth they were about to announce to us. Because the first things that come to mind would have to be crossed off.

Things such as them being pregnant – you have to see each other to make babies. Engagement? There's no ring! One of them are dying, aren't they? Um, nope, I'm sure they would have told us in some other way if that were the case. Maybe they're just breaking up – Rosalie does not announce breakups. You know she's broken up with someone when she's dating somebody else.

"We're engaged!" Rosalie cut my thoughts short and I gaped at her, trying to figure out where the ring is.

"Yep! Rosie and I are getting married!"

"What? No ring?" I spoke before I could stop myself and Rose glowered at me.

"Actually...yes." She pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and smirked at me.

"Oh...how nice." I sat back in my seat and didn't speak as everybody congratulated my sister and Emmett.

"Yep! So, I would like to dedicate tonight's recital to Emmett. My husband-to-be!" She held up her glass and I snickered. The songs tonight were stuff like Bad Romance, E.T., Baby, and Rolling in the Deep. Most of those songs don't align with their relationship.

_Quit being so skeptical! She's not in love with Edward, right? _Miss Irresponsible hissed at me and I mentally shrugged.

_Not that this should affect you anyway_, Miss Responsible coughed and I wanted to laugh at her. It really does effect me, though. It really, _really_ does.

"Well, are you sure about this?" Mom asked and Miss Responsible rooted for her. She wasn't into young marriage much, either. In fact – they're a lot alike. Well, except the part that Mom's a backstabber and Miss Responsible is not!

"Absolutely!" Rose clapped her hands together with a sigh. "I love him more than anything in the world, Ma."

"Oh, that's magic!" Mom smiled as she jumped up to hug her _perfect_ daughter.

EPOV

"Thanks," I nodded as I walked into the theater and showed them my ticket. I was a little surprised actually. I was shocked that any place in Forks would actually need tickets. It's usually not crowded enough. But even in the very dimly-lit room I could see that there was a number of people here for the show tonight.

I walked down to the closest row to the stage. I just sat down at the first open seat without paying attention to who I sat beside. As long as it wasn't Renee or Rose, then things are all good. Because I want to strangle them right now. I shook that thought as I made myself comfortable in the seat.

The woman next to me was alone and had pieces of paper filling in the seats along the row past her. She was probably reserving for her family. I smiled at this. I love family-oriented people. It makes me wish that I had a big family. People who I could go to if I needed something – anything.

"Who are you here for, dear?" She asked me and I found something familiar about her.

"Oh, my little sister and a really good friend. She doesn't know that I'm here, though. My sister does."

"Does your sister know that you consider one of her friends a friend of yours?" She asked me. She sounded more curious than she did nosy, so, I answered her honestly.

"Well, not really. I didn't know that they had this class together until after I met her. My sister wouldn't mind too much – she's always telling me that I need more friends anyway." I told her and she smiled, nodding.

"Do you like this girl?" She winked and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"I'm not really sure about her." I was still telling the truth. So many factors go into a relationship with Bella – it'd be too confusing right now. Especially with all of her family troubles. I'd much rather be here for her than try to hit on her.

"Well, I'm sure things are great." She awkwardly patted my arm before looking over to her left, where people were lining in.

Her family, I assume.

_Bella's_ family.

Now I know where I met her before! She's Alice's Mom, I think! Esme – I went with Bella to pick her up from the airport last time that she was here. I can't believe that I just told her all of that! What if she knew who I was and was merely asking me the entire time, just to get information? She seemed really nice at the airport.

_Damn_.

The show started a little while later and I felt relieved. Not only had Bella not killed anybody backstage, but this also ended any chance of small talk between her family and I. I would be fine with it if I hadn't just told them that I was here to see her.

Soon enough the girls appeared on stage and began to dance. I tried to watch my little sister, but every time I looked at her, my eyes slowly drifted back to Bella. B was normally not one of the most graceful people, and I loved her anyway, but tonight she was as graceful as a swan.

_How fitting_.

About halfway into the show she accidentally caught eyes with me. I threw her a wink and suddenly she became three times clumsier. I gasped as she teetered around the stage. She did make it to the final song, which was Bad Romance, but she didn't get far into it. About a fourth of the way, her clumsiness got to the best of her and she fell right off of the stage.

While she broke her wrist, I had a heart-attack.

"Shit!" I stood up at the same time as Esme and Carlisle. Renee stayed seated, her eyes completely on Rosalie. I didn't have time to glower at her as I ran to Bella.

"Ow..." She moaned as tears began to flow. I kneeled down on one side of her while Carlisle got the other.

"What hurts? Can you show me? Where'd you land?" I began to ask and she blushed, looking right at me.

"I fucked up, Edward...I must look like a fucking retard!" I could tell that she was angry with herself due to her language.

"No, you did great," I told her as I rubbed her hair and Carlisle looked at her hand. Normally I wouldn't be so obvious, but my Bella was hurt. "You were as graceful as a swan. Did you know that you're a great dancer?"

"Yeah, bullshit, Ed. Anyway, I think that I may quit. Not only is it impossible to do in front of you...but...I don't have anybody to talk to while I'm here anyway. The only reason I joined was to be with Alice."

"What? Alice is here, Bella." Esme spoke incredulously and Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing Esme. Don't worry about us."

"We should get you to the emergency room..." Carlisle murmured as he inspected her crazy-swollen arm.

"I'll carry her to the car. I'm assuming that you want to drive?" I asked him and he nodded as I lifted Bella gently off the ground. I made sure that her arm was in a comfortable position as I followed Carlisle and Esme from the theater. James and Renee were to entranced by Rose and Alice to do anything.

When we got out, and into the hall, my sister was standing there with two bags. I frowned and asked where she was going. She laughed and told me that Bella was hurt and that somebody would need to make sure that she was okay and remembered her things. I was proud of her for being such a good person as I had her follow us to Esme's car.

"Shit, Bells, I can't believe you fell!" Jane burst out laughing and Bella groaned.

"Firstly, be nice Jane. Secondly, watch your mouth."

"Sorry. It was just too good...Bella, that was so you. Do I getta' sign your cast first?" Jane asked her and Bella huffed.

"Jane...please...just don't talk for a minute. I love you but my arm was just snapped in half." Bella groaned and I felt a little bit more bad for her.

"You're a doctor?" I asked Carlisle as he carefully wrapped Bella's arm while she laid back on the bed. Jane and I sat to her side, while Esme was on the other side.

"Nope. I'm fake." he kidded and Bella chuckled.

"I still can't believe I got so bad..." Bella sighed and I shrugged, reminding her that I thought she did great. I didn't mention that her messing up was right when she noticed that I was watching. I'm not sure how much she wanted the Cullen's, or Jane, to know.

"You danced magnificently, Isabella." Esme shushed her and she shrugged.

"Where's Mom and James?"

"Still there. I guess she figured that Rosalie would need some support." Esme shrugged, making light of a stupid decision. That's so her.

"I like how she came over to make sure that I was still alive," Bella grumbled and I shrugged at her.

"Don't worry about her dumb decisions," I spoke the honest truth with her. "Your Mother hasn't been making the brightest decisions lately and there's not much that you can do. As long as you're doing okay, things are okay. Even if you have to categorize a broken arm as _okay_."

"Yeah..." She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder.

"We'll go get your paperwork, be back shortly." Esme smiled and patted Bella's hand as she and Carlisle stood. Jane followed them, already asking them questions about their relationship with Bella and Alice. She was such a talker – it's so cute sometimes but so annoying at others. Right now I was happy that she'd left the room.

"Edward. There's something that I need to tell you. I'm afraid that if I do, that you'll freak out and run away. That you'll be so sick that you'll just leave me where I am. I don't want to tell you and lose you Edward..." She spoke so seriously that I was actually getting worried.

"Nothing you do could ever chase me off." I whispered.

"You say that now..." Her eyes began to water.

"Bella. Just tell me. I'll always be here for you – no matter what. I'm stuck like glue." I winked playfully and she pursed her lips before letting out a deep breath.

"Edward..." She ran her good hand through her hair as she looked down at her legs. "I have had a crush on you...for so long..."

"Oh? That's all! I was afraid that you were going to tell me that you were moving or something. I think I can handle a crush," I threw another wink her way. "Besides – it's not that big a deal. I've only liked you for _so_ many weeks now."

"But we can't do anything about it." She breathed and I shrugged.

"We can though, I'm only your student teacher. Besides, nobody has to know. It's not like we tell anyone about how close we are now as it is." I explained to her and she nodded. "We should go out on a date, Belle. A real one. I'll take you to dinner sometime – I'll even take you to a movie if you want."

"You really want to?" She got suddenly excited and I nodded quickly. "Great! I think it'd be fun."

"Good." I could hear Esme and Carlisle's voices getting closer as our conversation came to an end. "We'll plan it sometime at lunch then."

"Sounds like a deal." She breathed as they walked in.

"Ready to go home, Bella?" Carlisle smiled as he handed her a sling and showed her how to wear it.

"More than..." She shook her head as she got up to leave.

**A/N: VERY short chapter, but hey, I updated again, right? I stayed home today with a head-cold, so, I figured I'd do some work on my story. This was the one that I wanted to do the most. **

**Guys, I really would like some more reviews! I know you can do it!**

**- Em**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Can anyone tell me..." Mr. Masen, or Edward as I call him, was just spewing questions about Romeo and Juliet like wildfire. "How about you Miss Swan?"

And of course, he was choosing today to make a scene of picking on me for every other fucking question.

"Mr. Masen, why don't you call on someone else for a change?" Rosalie cut in and I sighed, nodding as I looked at her. He laughed and shook his head.

"I was told to work Isabella harder because this is all easy work for her." He explained. He was just bullshitting everyone this time. Edward just liked having reasons to say my name – I know this because I know him all too well.

"Fine! Romeo..." I began to answer the question when I realized that this would be the only way to shut his mouth. He did just that and a smile broke out across his beautiful face. I had to be careful and keep myself together when he pulled stunts like that. It made it hard for me to concentrate on anything.

"Very good Miss Swan!" He appraised and I rolled my eyes. We all knew that I knew all these answers – I've only read the book four-billion times – and so it'd be nice if he'd call on someone who it would help.

"Gee, thanks." I raised my eyebrows at him as he went back to the board to talk some more.

"You're welcome Miss Swan." He winked right before his lecture started up again.

_Bella, quit it! You're letting yourself get too sucked in! Look at you guys! Planning a date? Honestly!_ Miss Responsible jumped in the moment my thoughts began to wonder.

_Let her have some fun! She's only ever been good. Let her have a good time for once. Let the girl really _love_!_ Miss Irresponsible threw a wink to her twin.

I knew – as I watched Edward teach – that he would be all I needed. I knew that Miss Irresponsible may be irresponsible, but she's responsible with my heart. I trusted this man with everything in me and I know that I hold the same love in his eyes. He's too amazing to let go just that easily.

Who cares if he's a 'student-teacher'. That doesn't mean that he can't finish his term and I can't be his friend. It's not like we met here at school. We met at _Mal-Mart_...twice! I think that this is fate. We were meant to meet and be good friends. There's no way around something like that. You just have to go with it and love the fact that you were lucky enough to find love.

I shook my head when I realized that my brain was rambling.

Class went by quickly and I was more than happy to go to lunch. Today I was eating with Edward, and he was bringing our food. When I first got in, he was seated at his desk with two bowls of macaroni out in front of him. I was more than excited to eat it. He always makes the best macaroni, actually.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me as I sat down across from him. "How was your other class?"

"It was boring without you." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, mine was too." He winked and I giggled.

"Um...so...you mentioned something at the hospital the other day..." I scratched my head and looked awkwardly around the room.

"The date? I was thinking about that too. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight, Bella? We can go eat at Bella Italia. And then we can see a movie, if you'd like. What do you think?" He grinned and I nodded.

"I think it sounds like an amazing idea."

The rest of lunch went really well. Edward and I laughed and talked together. He made sure to sign my cast, but told me that I couldn't look at it until I got home from school today. I shook my head at this, excited about what I would find on the other side of my arm. So, I just played along with him and enjoyed our time.

When lunch ended I hugged him tightly and made my way to my final two classes. They would suck because he won't be there, but it only means that tonight is closer. I can't wait to go out with him! I spent the rest of the afternoon giddy and completely into my classes. It's a first for a while, actually.

The ride home with Alice was slow. It only felt slow because we didn't talk at all. She and Rosalie sat in the front and talked while I sat in the back and ignored. It hurt my feelings, but even that couldn't piss me off enough to ruin my mood. Once again, I was too happy to be upset about anything. I'm just waiting to get to my room so that I can look at Edward's note.

When we got home, I walked right past the girls and up to my room. When I got there, I tossed my bag on my bed. After grabbing some clothes, I made my way to the bathroom to read it. No need for Alice to come in and get all up in my privacy.

I locked the door before rolling up my sleeve.

_Dear beautiful-Bella,_

_You are so beautiful, you truly have no idea. I'm happy that we're finally going to be together like we should be. You're an amazing person & sometimes you go unappreciated, but I'll show you what you really deserve. Get this arm better for me._

_XO,_

_Edward._

I let out a sniffle as I finished reading the short note. To a normal person, it may just look like somebody flirting with me. But to me, I knew what he meant. I knew that he was just the sweetest guy in the world right now.

I quickly changed into a cute outfit for out date. Edward would be picking me up at five. I chose a blue skirt and a matching shirt. I made sure that the shirt was long-sleeved and that I had tights for underneath. It's way to cold for anything less right now. After I was dressed I ran into my room to do my makeup and hair. All of this quickly took up the time in-between school and Edward picking me up.

When I ran downstairs to wait for Edward, I found Rose, Emmett, Alice, and some other guy watching TV in the living-room. _It's nice to know I'm invited to stuff in my own home_. I rolled my eyes as I made sure to grab my keys and my purse.

"I'm going out," I told them.

"Where?" Rosalie looked at me confusedly and I pursed my lips. I hadn't thought of this.

"Dinner." I told her and her brow furrowed. Alice was glued to the TV, not paying any attention to our conversation.

"Dinner? With who?"

"Well, it obviously doesn't matter to you, because you guys do whatever you want and don't include me." I shot back without thinking. "Anyway, I don't know if I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"Bella, it'd be nice if you'd tell me where you're going. What if something happens?"

"I already broke my arm. You weren't so there for me then. Just...I'll see you around." I walked out the door before she could question me anymore. Edward pulled up on the street just then. I smiled at this, making my way over to his car.

"Hi beautiful," He got out, walked around, and opened my door for me.

"Hi," I giggled when he kissed my cheek before closing the door and going back around.

"Are you ready for a night of relaxation?"

"Boy, am I..." I sighed and leaned back, comfortable with my seat.

"Good." He winked at me and I giggled. "So, where's your mom at? Her car's not in the driveway."

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." I shook my head and he sighed.

"Figures. What did Alice and Rose say when you left?" He moved on and I told him about my conversation with Rose; I also mentioned how Alice didn't notice me at all. "Bella...your family never ceases to disappoint me."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." I told him and he put his hand on the console. I smiled softly as I wrapped my fingers around his. He always knew how to make me feel better. Even if it's as small as holding my hand.

"I'm sorry," He sighed and ran his finger of the back of my hand. "They're stupid – but I promise that you have me. I don't give a damn about Rosalie. She and Alice are just a couple of snots. Which is beyond me...Esme and Carlisle are such good people..."

"Alice is just a brat. Rose has a bratty mom – it's inevitable with her." I explained and he raised his eyebrows.

"You two share a mom, Bella. As much as they act like otherwise. And you know, you're the opposite of a brat. I promise that much to anybody."

"You're too sweet for words, Edward." I leaned so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I bet you'll call me even sweeter when you see what I found." He grinned as he excitedly turned on the radio and found some random station. I'd never listened to it before, but I knew the music anywhere. It was playing Christmas music. Andy Williams – It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year. I loved this song and I squealed. It's early November, so not to many people were playing this music yet.

"Edward! You're amazing!" I squealed and turned it up.

"Yep." He spoke cheekily and nodded his head.

It had really began to rain about halfway there. It was so cold that the rain turned into sleet. Edward slowed considerably but kept going. He smiled and told me that we may miss our reservations, but that there's no way that he's speeding in this weather with me in the car. Always overprotective of me...

_Not over protective, dumb-shit. Safe._ Miss Responsible and her sister chimed.

I just shrugged. This only meant more time in the car, listening to holiday music, with just Edward. That's not too bad of a thing, if you ask me. We were finally in Seattle, and it wasn't even eight yet. This meant that we would make dinner in time. I was more than happy about this. As we drove through the streets I checked my phone and made sure that we had everything.

Edward pulled in out front of the restaurant and went around to help me out. I wrapped my arm tightly around his waist as we walked in together. It was eight on the dot and I knew that tonight would be perfect if our timing was perfect.

"Hi, name please?" The blonde hostess winked at Edward, no taking her eyes off of him. I glowered at her and wrapped myself tighter around him. She still didn't look at him. "I'm Amy, by the way. You can call me whatever you want though."

"Right...um, in case you can't see the beautiful girl suffocating my waist right here, I'd like to point out that it's her I love. So, you know, back off." He told her quietly and her eyes widened.

Bitch still didn't look at me...

We quickly got to a booth and ditched the bitch. Edward helped me remove my coat before seating himself across from me. I shook my head as I pulled out my menu and tried to concentrate on it. Hard to do with someone like Edward sitting not two feet across from you. Very hard to do...

"Bella...is that..." He looked at my face funny and I was suddenly afraid that I'd smeared my makeup or something. "Is that jealousy I see?"

"Well...I mean, come on, the whore was all over you. It's not like I wasn't wrapped around you as it began!"

"I know, I think you knocked a rib out of place," He mocked hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? I could have yelled at her. Be happy that I kept my manners a bit straight." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." He spoke in a sing-song voice as he looked at his menu. I suddenly wished that I were really hot and that people hit on me. Then he'd know how I felt. I mean, if he likes me as much as I like him.

We quickly picked out what we were eating. We both ended up picking Mushroom Ravioli and Cokes. It took a while for the waiter to get to us, but he finally did, and we finally place our orders. He was a more round-faced, blonde guy with puppy-eyes. He seemed awful enthusiastic for working here at a restaurant in this weather.

"I can't believe the fucker!" Edward hissed as he walked away. I frowned.

"What is the matter with you? He was nice!"

"No! He was flirting his face off!" He threw a hand up in the air.

"Flirting? Edward, you're so confused. Guys don't flirt with me. He was not flirting with me. He was doing his job and being nice." I scolded him. This guy couldn't have been flirting with me. I'd notice if somebody flirted with me. It's just that out of the ordinary.

"You sure don't see yourself clearly..." He shook his head. "Bella, you're so beautiful. Of course he was flirting with you. And, to be honest, I'm not sure that I like having such a gorgeous girlfriend." He scoffed and I laughed so loud that it was almost rude. "Edward...is that? Are you jealous of our little waiter?"

"Oh hush, Bella. You could have any one of these men...I can't risk losing you to them." His cheeks turned pink and I smiled, reaching out for his hand across the table.

"Edward...it's you I'm with right now. Don't worry about them – nothing compares. But now you know how I feel when slutty-Sally over there was all over you." I explained and he nodded, smiling impishly.

"I do. I'm sorry about that, by the way." He shrugged and I shrugged right back.

Our food came around fast enough and we both dug in happily. Dinner was sweet, and Edward was perfect to me. I couldn't believe how happy I was for once in a long time. He made me feel special – it was as if I meant something.

When dinner ended we walked out to his Volvo and got in. The weather had switched to a blizzard. Edward got in with me and turned the heat on quickly. I sighed with happiness as the warmth overtook my body.

"Shit..." He muttered and I frowned, wondering what was wrong. I didn't have to wait long, because he began to explain. "The road's blocked off, Bells."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that we can't even leave." He told me and I merely shrugged. He looked confusedly at me and I just shook my head at him.

"I don't exactly anticipate going home to my family..."

"I forgot."

"I mean, I understand why you want to leave." I glanced at the clock. It was already after eleven, on a Friday night.

"No, Bella. I just figured that it'd be nice if we could leave this place. The date doesn't have to end yet. We could have gone to a movie, but that's probably not an option now."

"Oh..." I nodded and pulled my purse out. I then proceeded to pull my camera out and delete pictures. They were old pictures too. Ones of Alice, Rosalie, and I. I was getting angrier and angrier as I looked at the ones of her with Rosalie. I was practically fuming.

"Bella..." Edward whispered and gently pulled the camera from my fingers. "Stop that. You're only hurting yourself. How about we take some pictures?"

"Um...sure..." I murmured and he turned it to the thing and snapped one of me. I wasn't looking so huffed, and begged him to delete it. He laughed, telling me that he liked my angered face.

"Smile," He leaned in so that our cheeks were pressed together and held his arm out to take a picture of us. I grinned, happy with the result where we both looked incredibly happy. "Now, let's do a pout-y face."

"Okay," I giggled before jutting out my bottom lip.

"Smile again." He told me, but instead I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek. "Hey! You didn't smile. Made me smile, but it's not the same! Do-over!" He then held the camera back out. This time, I smiled but he turned and snuck in a kiss. "Ha! Gotcha'!"

"Oh, you're clever." I rolled my eyes and giggled. "Let's take one where we're totally cheesing, like those bitches at school do."

"Alright," He laughed and scrunched up his face, I did the same.

When we were done taking pictures, things got silent. I slowly turned and looked at him. The air had grown heavy and I couldn't not be looking in his eyes right now. His emerald orbs were focused completely on me too. I slowly began to lean in when he did, closing my eyes as I got closer to his perfect lips.

When our lips touched I felt like a movie-star. There was this perfect hum that I could just feel, between us. It drew me closer to him, like a magnet. In reaction I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling my upper-body to his. He grinned into my lips as he ran his fingers up my back and into my long hair. I did the exact same.

I'd never made out with a guy. I'd never kissed a guy until Edward. So, this was all new to me and I was beyond excited. I was already in love with his kisses. He's just too perfect for words. Everything about Edward.

Slowly, I made my way over the console and into his lap. It's a good thing we moved the seats back when we parked. It's also a good thing that I'm a considerably small person. Otherwise we wouldn't have room like this.

I let out a moan as I made myself comfortable. Edward sighed, pulling away and panting heavily. I wasn't quite as out of breath yet, so I made my way down his neck with his lips. When I did so, he stopped me, pushing me away a bit. I froze, pulling back, and pursing my lips.

"Oh my God, I did something wrong." I whispered, my hand flying up to my mouth.

"Bella, no..." He was still breathing hard.

"I'm sorry! I just...I was just going with it. I've never kissed a guy, let alone kissed a guy like that! I'm so sorry, Edward! Please, please don't be upset. I ju-..." He cut me off by pressing his index finger to my lips.

"Shh, beautiful. That's exactly why I'm stopping you. You were beyond amazing...it's just...this is your first date. Our first date. I want this relationship to go right – and I want every step to be special. I'm certainly not going to do something like that with you on your first date. That's not fair. Besides, we can't even take off these giant-ass coats. It's way too cold, love."

"Oh..." My eyes had grow watery when he first stopped me.

"Don't cry, honey. You understand...right?"

"I do now. Sorry, I panicked. I just...I really, really like you Edward. I don't want to mess this up either. I was just doing what I thought you wanted me too."

"Don't make this relationship like that Bella. If you didn't want that, then don't do it. I don't care how much I want something, you have a say in every matter. Especially when it pertains to you directly. Okay, love? Neither one of us have the upper-hand. Don't do things to make me happy – do things so that you're happy with me."

"God...you're just so smart about all of this. I know nothing." I whispered.

"Don't think like that," He pulled me back so that I was pressed to his chest. Well, sort-of. We had quite a few layers of clothing in-between us.

"But it's true."

"It's really not, Bella. You're just sixteen. You're young, you're beautiful, and this is the only thing about you that is naïve." Edward whispered. "But I'm not going to let you fall just yet. Remember – I'm always here for you, beautiful."

"It's almost after one, and they haven't opened the roads, now what?" I asked him softly and he sighed.

"I think we have to stay here...the restaurant closed, but all of the employees seem to live in those apartments over there." He muttered and I sighed, leaning into him.

"At least we have each other, right? I mean, body-heat keeps people warmer." I enthused and he chuckled.

"That it does," He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around me and I snuggled into him. I ducked my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled like heaven.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep on Edward. The last thing I remember was him locking the doors and making sure that the weather station was turned on. He was so warm that I didn't have the chance to think about getting cold over tonight.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed. It wasn't just any bed. I'd been here before – it's Edward's bed. I sighed, rolling over to see if he was in it. He wasn't.

When I sat up I found that I was alone in the room. He'd already opened one of the curtains to reveal the snow-covered grounds outside. His clothing from yesterday was still on the floor, as was my coat, shoes, and a skirt. If I hadn't remembered being woken up by him a few times last night, I'd have thought that things had happened.

Instead, I remembered being woken up and Edward asking if I was okay with him putting me in a pair of his sweatpants because the snow had gotten my clothing wet. Between that and the fact that I wasn't wearing too much comfortable.

I rolled out of his queen-sized bed and made my way to his closet. I found an old t-shirt of his and quickly changed into it. As much as I liked my plain-blue v-neck, it got pretty gross after sleeping in it. That and wrinkled. I looked at myself in the mirror and glowered at my horrific reflection. I tried to fix what I could with my smeared makeup, and then pulled my hair into a messy bun, but that was the best I could do.

I then went to his drawer and found the one with his thick socks. I got a pair last time I was here. I was cold and I hoped that he wouldn't mind if I borrowed another pair. I grabbed a fleece pair and quickly slipped them on my feet. They were a bit loose, but still incredibly warm. I'm sure I'll live with a little big.

_You know what they say about a man with big feet..._ Miss Irresponsible whispered and I giggled. Miss Responsible was shaking her head and cursing at us. Apparently, it's rude to make comments like that.

I made my way out of the room and down his staircase quietly. I found him making fried eggs in his kitchen. He smiled at me as he put two on a plate and then pulled some already-cooked toast from the toaster. There was a faint Christmas song playing from somewhere, and I immediately felt at home.

"Good morning, sleeping-beauty." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" I yawned and he laughed.

"It's after eight, but that's not too bad. Last night was pretty exhausting." He shrugged as he cracked two fresh eggs.

"What time did we get back in?"

"Around four. A police officer came and woke me, telling me that the roads had been cleared and that he'd escort us home. He did that."

"Good," I sighed. "You could have woken me up."

"Please, you were asleep like a rock. I moved you into the passenger seat, propped you up, and buckled you in. You didn't even blink. Besides, it was my idea to go out tonight, then it's my responsibility to make sure that you get home comfortably and safely."

"Whatever you say," I giggled as I spread butter over my toast.

"Did you sleep alright? I see you found my clothing."

"You don't mind, do you? I was getting incredibly uncomfortable in my shirt, and my piggies were cold!" I giggled and he let out a loud, free laugh.

"Only you, Isabella. And of course I don't mind – I should have known that you'd remember where everything is, though. You and that brain..." He chuckled as he sat down across from me at the table. "Are you toes warm now?"

"Not as warm as I wish," I spoke playfully.

"How about now?" He reached out with his sock-clad feet and wrapped them around my smaller ones. They were completely warm and felt like heaven. I let out a sigh as I took another bite of my warm eggs.

"Much better,"

"Are your lips cold too?" He winked and I laughed at his cheesy line.

"Why, yes, I think they are...would you be so kind as to warm them up for me?" I batted my eye-lashes and he feigned happiness as he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to mine. _Yep. I'm definitely warmer._

After we finished breakfast, we moved to the living-room to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. They weren't as good as they were when we were little, so that didn't last very long. I just liked snuggling into his side on his small couch. He didn't seem to mind all that much either, as he had his cheek pressed to the top of my head, and his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I should probably get you home soon," He whispered.

"Why? Nobody's called to check on me yet." I sighed unhappily.

"Yes, and I'd rather you be there before they get all dramatic. As much as I don't like them, I don't want to be on anyone's bad side. Even if they don't know who I am, or if we're dating." He spoke and I nodded.

"Fine...if you say so..."

"Wanna' go upstairs and get your things together? I might have an extra pair of boots that you could wear. They aren't the cutest, but you'll get a pneumonia in the shoes you wore last night." He spoke as we stood and folded the afghan that we were covered with.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." We walked up the stairs with our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Here, use this bag." He handed me one of his gym-bags as I collected my clothing.

"Thanks." I smiled. It was a perfect shade of green, like his eyes. "I'll bring it to you, Monday. Your clothing will all be in it."

"Oh, you can keep all that you want. They look much better on you than they do me." He chuckled as he tossed my shirt from last night in the bag like a basketball.

"You don't mind?"

"Not even a little bit." He took the bag, and set it on the bed. He then picked up my coat and held it out for me. I smiled, slipping it on, and then watching as he slipped his on. I loved watching Edward change his clothes. The way that his muscles rippled, all over his body, it was still all new for me. When he was finished he turned to me, "like what you see?"

"Well...yes." My cheeks burned and he laughed, helping me off of the bed.

"Good. I think the same when I look at you," he winked as he led me down and to his car.

When we pulled up, outside of my house, I let out a sigh. Edward kissed me on the lips and promised that he'd call me later. I nodded, promising to answer as I dreaded my boring day. Mom, Rose, and Alice's cars were home. This ought to be fun...a day home with the gal-pals!

"Just be nice, and ignore anything they say to you," He chuckled as he made sure that I had everything.

"Right. Nice. I'll try." I rolled out of my seat. He wasn't getting out, he didn't want Rose to see him and get suspicious. I stopped and ducked my head in the car door. "Call me?"

"Absolutely. Text me if you need anything."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I smiled as I began to walk away from his car. "Drive safely, Ed. Don't be stupid." He laughed as he pulled out and drove away. I shook my head, grinning as I made my way up the steps and to our door. Right when I got to the sidewalk, James walked out. He stared at me, doing elevator-eyes as he made his way to my mom's car.

What an ass.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way into the house. Rose, Alice, and mom were in the kitchen cooking together.

"I'm home," I called as I made my way in there. I kicked off Edward's boots and sat the bag next to it before going over and sitting with them.

"Where were you?" Mom frowned.

"I was at a friends. I was going to come home, but then the blizzard kept me stuck." I lied and Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Is she fat, because those certainly aren't girl's clothes."

"Mind your own business," I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, I was thinking that I'm going to let James stay the weekend with us." Mom smiled and I felt my eyes widen. Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. I grew suddenly annoyed with all of this silence about the creep.

"And I'm thinking that he's a creep, mom. Why did he have your car?"

"He lost his."

"It's a car. Did he check under the couch?" I looked at her and she laughed fakely. "I'm serious, mom. I don't like him. He's totally creepy. He even said that he had his eye on us – whatever that means. And he was making threats all up the wall. Make him stay somewhere else. He's nasty." I argued and he gasped.

"Isabella Marie! Just because you're trying to be cool, and a rebel, doesn't mean you should go accusing my boyfriend of things he doesn't do!" She hissed.

"Mom! He totally did! Rose, Alice, you guys were there. Say something, dammit!"

"Bella, he's not that bad. Cut the guy a break." Rose sighed. I could see it in her eyes – she knew he was a bad guy. She was just too pussy to say anything.

"You know what? Fine. But when he robs us, takes all of your money, or rapes one of us...don't come crying to me, you guys." I laughed sickly as I grabbed my things and left the room. I still can't believe them.

"And they blame it all on you being a jerk?" Edward sounded pissed as I told him about what happened when I got home.

"Yep! I can't believe any of them."

"Neither can, I Bells. But, you'll never guess what..."

"What?"

"Emmett sent me a letter. He wants me to be one of the best-men. You're listed as one of the bridesmaids." He chuckled and I frowned.

"If you weren't a possible escort for me, I'd tell Rose no." I told him and he chuckled.

"Ready to walk down the aisle with me?" He spoke cheekily and I laughed.

"Absolutely."

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! School got busy and I haven't been in the mood! Anyway, hopefully I'll have the next chapter of Hurdles up soon. I'm nowhere near done with it, but I'm going to try to be soon! Love you guys!**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**-ERH**


	8. Chapter Eight

"Are you ready for the wedding of your life?" Alice giggled as she led us into the back-room where we were getting our hair done for Rose's wedding.

"Hopefully the only wedding of my life..." Rose gave Alice a pointed look. Alice let out a giggle and shrugged as she went to sit down across from me.

I walked over and slid into one of the leather barber-chairs. It was black, and had one of those pump things that they push their foot on to make the seat taller. I never really get my hair cut though, so I can't really remember the last time that I sat in one of these. I wiggled a bit and giggled. When I was done with my little episode I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie staring at me.

Rosalie had a slight smile on her face. I wasn't sure if Alice had just told her something funny, if it was the wedding, or if she was just laughing at me or not. Alice was raising her eyebrows as if she were staring a fully grown man playing with a stuffed-teddy-bear in public. I raised my eyebrows at the two of them, just like Alice, and they both looked away as if they were embarrassed. _What a bunch of bitches_...

I slipped a magazine off of the vanity counter and flipped through it. I was a little annoyed by all of the vicious content. Who cares about who is getting a divorce in the celebrity world? They're just dumb people, making dumb mistakes, just like everyone else. I see no reason to post their shit in a magazine. They don't do that for anybody else. Why do these dumb people get special treatment?

I shook my head as I slapped the magazine back on the table. I was already in a bad mood, no need for me to rant on shit like celebrities. Then I'd be acting like my fucking sister. Nobody would ever want that...you might as well just go steal candy from a baby. I wouldn't put it past Rosalie to do that if she wanted the candy. Her, Alice, my mom...they're all the same like that. Stealing candy from babies...stealing hope from me.

_Bella, you've turned into such a drama-queen._.. Miss Responsible rolled her eyes at me.

_No, they're just a buncha' bitches! Let her be dramatic. It's not any different than their behavior. Go Bella! _Miss Irresponsible yelled at her.

I just decided to close my mind off from even then as the stocky hair-stylist arrived. She and her little assistants went around and quickly began on our hair. I just leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a while. It was comfortable and quiet, and I liked that.

I let out a sigh when she was finally done with both my makeup and hair. I then turned and looked in the mirror. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a gasp as I stared at my reflection. I actually looked _beautiful_. My hair was piled on top of my head in a perfect, intricate look, and there were small, blue pearls placed all over it. And even my makeup, a completely natural look, fit me perfectly.

"Like it?" The woman with the red-hair asked me and I grinned at her.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Good! You're beautiful!"

"You look...you look really good Bells." Rosalie swallowed hard as she looked over my hair. I almost felt like she was just trying not to say something bad about it. As if that were the only reason that she complimented me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. You make a beautiful bride, too." I whispered and she smiled softly.

"Alright, girls, time to put your dresses on!" Mom cut our moment short as she came running in, dress bags over her arms.

"Right..." Mumbled and took the one with my name on it to the first dressing room.

I quickly got it on and zipped it up on my own. There was no lying about how beautiful this wedding would be. Especially the dresses. Alice and I had matching ones. They were silk, knee-length, and strapless. The color was a rich, navy with a white, four inch ribbon around the mid-section. I'd never felt like such a princess as I did in this little dress. I'm sure Rosalie felt ten-times as beautiful in her gown.

Rose was going to wear a white dress, obviously, with thin straps and pearls on the upper-half. The pearls matched the ones in my hair. Then there was a blue, lace trim along the bottom hem-line. And she had all of the men in tuxes, and matching ties. From the flowers, to the wardrobe, to the napkins, this wedding will be coordinated and beautiful.

I spun around shortly, and grinned, shaking my head. I felt awful childish, but I couldn't stop myself. I carefully picked up my clothing and tossed it in my duffel-bag. _Edward's_ duffel-bag, to be exact – the green one. Inside rest the heels that I was terrified to finally put on. I knew they fit, I just also knew that I'd look handicapped dancing in them. Instead, I opted to carrying them until last-minute.

When I walked out, the other women were all dressed and talking with Edward and Jasper. I caught Edward's eye from across the room and quickly made my way over. He didn't take his eyes off of me as I walked and I watched as a grin slowly spread over his perfect lips.

"Well, look at you, Isabella Swan! You look gorgeous," He laughed, holding out his long arms for me to hug him.

"Thanks, E-...Mr. Masen. You look great, too." I hugged him but didn't let it hold for more than a second. No need to make things look weird. I then turned and looked at the other guy, who was dressed nicely as well. "You do too. Jasper, right?"

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you." He shook my hand. He's one of our cousins, who Rose was really close with a long time ago, but I never got to meet. I was always on fishing trips with Dad when he was around.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Alice walked up and naturally linked arms with the guy. He nodded, and so did the others, and they all followed.

Rosalie was in front of me, and I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I knew that she was a jerk, and that she'd been rotten to me, but I couldn't fight off complimenting her. I touched her arm, pulling her back a bit.

"Rose...I just thought I'd tell you tha-..."

"Rosalie! Come on! You're the main show, you go up front!" Mom cut me off and Rosalie gave me an apologetic look as she walked up to where mom was. She began talking with Alice immediately. I was already offended again.

"Here, walk with me," Edward looped his arm around mine. I smiled, leaning on him and following him to where the aisle would be in this giant church.

"You look awful handsome today, Edward." I whispered and he chuckled.

"And Bella, you look like a princess." He whispered, bringing his nose down so that he could nuzzle just above my ear. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as we stopped for a second. He was just being so sweet right now – I didn't know what to do with myself, or how to respond to him. "I would kiss the life out of you, if I didn't think that Alice would rip my throat out for ruining your makeup."

"I don't mind, really."

"Yeah, I know you don't, you never do; that's our problem here." He chuckled softly and didn't let go of me. "After we walk down that aisle, and then leave this place, I promise to show you how I feel. Okay, beautiful?"

"Absolutely," I laughed loudly as we rounded the corner, catching up with the others.

"What are you two up to?" Alice spoke, being nosy. I could tell that she didn't give two shits about what we were talking about. She just wanted to know if it is something that she could be a part of. Or better yet, make a scene of.

"We're talking. Why is it any of your fucking business?" I asked and Rose glowered at me.

"No fighting today, guys. Come on, it's my wedding." She was bouncing on her heels as she spoke and I knew that she was nervous.

"Stop doing that, Rose, you'll bust the heels on those shoes." I told her and she immediately stopped, and gave me a thankful look. "Don't be so nervous, anyway. Emmett loves the hell out of you. It will all be fine."

"Bella, stop. You're only going to end up saying something dumb and freaking her out more!" Mom hissed and I watched as Rosalie shot her an incredulous look. Okay, so now Rosalie looked pissed off at her. She was completely oblivious, as always, but I was happy to see something new between everything.

Good.

"Where are you two heading for your honey-moon, Rosalie?" Edward asked her softly, breaking our little, awkward silence.

"Oh! Emmett is taking me to Cancun!" She was giddy again at the thought of this. I knew that they were already doing stuff, but that doesn't make the honey-moon any less of a big deal for her – or anybody else.

"That sounds nice," He smiled at her.

"More so than, Mr. Masen."

"Please, just for tonight, any of you can call me Edward. Mr. Masen is weirdly formal. I really am only nineteen." He laughed almost awkwardly. I knew that was his way of covering for the fact that we've been on a first-name-basis for five months now. He's just so clever sometimes. I may remember everything, but damn, I have nothing on the street-smart level like him.

Suddenly the music began to play and we lined up. Alice and Jasper were in front of us, and we were to wait five counts before we walked through the threshold. Rose was doing the same, only she was behind us. Mom had ran off to sit down a few minutes ago.

Edward led me through after they made it out. I begged him not to let me fall, and he laughed softly. We both kept on bright smiles, staring forward because we knew that everyone's eyes were on us. I wasn't so comfortable with it, but he was great at keeping up a facade. Amazing even.

"Imagine what it'll be like when we get married," He chuckled. "You, and me, in an aisle like this. Only you'll be the blushing-bride, instead of that sister of yours."

"Us? Married?" I gasped but it was too late. We were already parting to stand on our sides of the archway. He winked as he went to stand beside Jasper and I beside Alice. He merely kept on chortling as I scoffed. I mouthed at him, not wanting to distract anybody else, "Marriage? Are you serious?"

That's when the real song began to play. The crowd stood from their pews and turned to look at the doorway. Rosalie appeared, her eyes shining as she began to walk down the aisle. I smiled widely as she got closer. Her blue eyes were completely fixated on Emmett though, and I knew that he really was it for her. They were each others' soul-mates, and her walking down the aisle would be one of the final ways for her to prove it.

The only way other than time itself.

They stood up there, in front of everyone, and red their vowels confidently. I felt my eyes water as I watched how amazing it was. Something about weddings, especially of people that I was once close with, they always get to me. I'm a big crier during them – according to mom, I even cried at my grandma's remarriage when I was a baby.

We followed them out quickly when they were finished with their rather risque kiss. I knew that it was totally them though. Jasper even let out a wolf-whistle as he and Ali chucked rice at them. It was almost picture-perfect. _(Good thing we hired a photographer for today!)_

We got in the limo with the others and sat in the back. This way we could talk and keep an eye out for any eavesdroppers. I knew that somebody would listen in on us and I just prayed that they'd wait until I got what I wanted to ask him out of the way. God knows he'll be talking to others at the reception.

"So...marriage? Are you serious? You'd consider marrying me?" I asked him, my two different-colored eyes growing wide.

"Absolutely. Of course, it'll be while as you are a minor. Though, when the time comes, I can certainly see you and I together." He told me simply and I blushed brightly. He was so serious about everything. It was all so new to me, I was surprised.

"Well...I would love that. Thank you for being open about it too. I was afraid that I was the only truly serious one here." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Please, gorgeous, I'm always going to be here. Honest to God, I cannot see myself anywhere else with anyone else. It's all going to be you..." He breathed in my ear so that nobody would hear him ahead of us.

"You're so perfect." I giggled almost nervously, awkwardly.

"Nope, just perfect for you." He winked and I let out a snort. He's such a romantic.

When we got to the wedding-hall, we had to stop and take pictures. I was merely happy because it was creating more pictures of Edward and I in this world. More pictures of Edward in this world. Just in case we don't make it to a long-lasting, perfect marriage. Though, if I had to pick between pictures and Edward...it's definitely going to be Edward. Because really just love that guy...

Wait, _love_?

Do I love Edward? We've been together for a while. Maybe not dating, but I consider him one of my truest and closest friends. He's a great guy and is always here when I need him. Of course I love him as a friend, but do I really love him like that? Does he love me? I mean, he's the one who brought up _marriage_.

I shook the thought as we got ready to be announced and go in. I linked arms with Edward and decided that I'd be safer off just not bringing it up right now.

When we pushed through the doors, after Alice and Jasper, and all heads turned to us. I felt my face suddenly grow warm. I didn't realize just how many people that Rose had invited. I know she's popular and all...but did she really have to invite kids from school? The principal and _Mr. Monroe_? Now Edward and I will really have to be on our guard. No need to make this psycho, small town suspicious of shit.

I looked down at my feet as they announced Renee, Esme, and Carlisle's entrances. I frowned thinking about how dad wasn't here.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me softly.

"She didn't even ask him..." I quickly checked the room, just in case he was here.

"What? What didn't she ask? I mean, _who_?" He was confused as his green eyes scanned the room skeptically.

"Rose didn't tell dad! She didn't invite him! He could have walked her down the aisle, Edward! She didn't even tell him!" I was hissing at him, but only because otherwise I'd be yelling in front of everyone.

"Oh...wow...I'm sorry." He murmured and I crossed my arms over my chest, completely pissed off about it.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. It should be my dumb-ass sister, who has no heart." I grumbled angrily and he chuckled a bit at me.

"Oh, just come on. We'll deal with that later. For now, I would like to have a nice night with you."

"The principal and Mr. Monroe are here..." I murmured and he shrugged, making it a point not to look at them.

"That's okay. We're part of the wedding party, Bella. We have to dance together tonight. It's tradition – what are they gonna' do?" He laughed softly and I nodded, shrugging with him. I don't know what they'd do; that's the problem. I don't trust anybody in this room, other than Edward, with my relationship with him right now.

We walked over and stood by Rosalie, where everyone was greeting her. I guess it's another thing for everyone to greet the family too. Because we're so full of joy for Rose and Emmett, and shit like that. Initially, I'm pretty happy for her, I just don't know that she deserves everyone to make such a big deal out of this.

I frowned when Grandma Swan made her appearance. I hadn't seen her in a long time, as she's my dad's mother. She's very sweet, but she never visits dad. She's, apparently, way to heart-broken to see him the way that he is. This only pisses me off, because of how heart-broken we all were. We have to see him. At least, I do, Rose apparently doesn't either.

Grandma's hair was once brown like mine, but now it's grayed quite a bit. She actually looks a lot like me. She's just aged so obviously that it's not the same. Well, her eyes are one color (brown), as opposed to my one blue and one brown. She always hated that I'd gotten one of my mother's eyes.

She'd never been too fond of mom, saying that she was fake, and dense. Now I have a bit more of an idea as to what the woman was talking about. Can't disagree with her there!

"Isabella Marie! Is that you?" She came over, laughing, as she'd just greeted Alice and Jasper.

"Hi grandma, how are you?" I asked as I hugged her lightly.

"I'm just fine. How are you? Who is this boy?" She looked pointedly at Edward and I glowered at her.

"The announcer already said who he was. He's a good friend of Emmett. Well, me too, but he's Emmett's best-man."

"Right..." She nodded, looking me in the eyes. I rolled them when she did her usual tsk'ing. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I never did like that right eye of yours. Way too much like that Renee's."

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me before." I muttered, annoyed with her being so obvious and rude. I don't care at home, when it was just dad, Rose, she, and I. But here, now, this is way too public for her to be such a bitch. Especially about her own family.

"Right, I must be on my way." She stood straight and made her way to the food table. _Bitch_.

"That...that was my dad's mom. She's not fond of my mom, terrified of dad's condition, and very-very rude." I explained to him and he chuckled.

"Well, she looks just like you." He laughed softly and I glowered openly at him.

"Like a cold bitch?"

"You and I both know that's not what I meant." He laughed and bumped playfully into my side. Of course, that's when Mr. Monroe and Mr. Greene (our principal and original English teacher) both came up to us.

"Hello Mr. Monroe, Mr. Greene." I smiled, nodding at the two of them.

"Why, if it isn't two of our best students." Mr. Greene chuckled. "I'd forgotten that you were Rose's sister. It's nice to see you here, supporting her and Emmett."

"Yep, me and the best-man here." I laughed almost in a fake way as I nudged Edward.

"So, you two know each other outside of school? I didn't know that you talked to any of the students at all, Edward." Mr. Monroe gave him a questioning look and I suddenly got possesive. I wanted to rip the man's throat out for accusing Edward of shit. I mean, yeah, we are together, but it's not creepy or anything. Edward's only nineteen!

"Well, I'm here for Emmett more than anything. I guess, if we're being technical, I do know Bella outside of class now. Both she and Rose are good students. No need to make anything of it." He spoke calmly – a perfect lie.

"Right, well, we must get back to our wives." Mr. Green spoke but Mr. Monroe glanced skeptically at us as he walked way.

We did that for a while: making fun of relatives, greeting the bitches from school, and just being with each other. I was a little nervous about the entire teacher situation, but I got past it quickly enough. I smiled at Edward when we were finally done with the crowd and turned to go sit with him. I was way to tired to share him with the others.

We watched as Emmett and Rosalie had their first-dance together. It was to the song, 'Bad Romance.' The version by 30 Seconds to Mars. I see Rose is still suck-y at associating songs with her relationships. I guess it's just their thing. When it ended, the DJ announced that it was time for the Bridal-Party to all dance.

"May I have this dance?" Edward was standing in front of me, his hand out, before I could realize what was going on.

"Um...yeah." I breathed awkwardly as I stood with him. "But only if you promise not to laugh. I'm not exactly your expert at dancing."

"You took dance classes for most of your life!" He laughed as he pulled me out to the floor.

"I know, and you saw what happened last time. I totally flipped out."

"You just seemed nervous. Don't be nervous around me – I've always got your back." He breathed as he lifted me onto his feet and began to dance for me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him as Sarah McLachlan's 'Happy X-Mas (War Is Over)' played through the sound-system. Rosalie had always wanted Christmas music played at her wedding. She loved it like I did. Like dad did.

And speak of the Devil, that's when I got a glimpse of dad. He was walking around, saying hello to people, and he finally stopped exactly beside my seat. I smiled softly, happy that he was able to be here and that Rose invited him. Edward's arm's wrapped tighter around me just then and I relaxed into him.

"I see your dad made it," He breathed in my ear and I nodded.

"I'm happy he's here. You'll say hi to him with me, right? I mean, when we're done dancing."

"Of course! Let's just dance now, then." He lifted me a bit so that I could rest my face just under his chin and breath in his scent. I really just wanted to kiss him, though I knew better. "If I weren't your teacher...I'd kiss you right now, beautiful."

"It's like you read my mind," I agreed.

"You know, you look amazing tonight." He kept on talking to me. "Everything about you is perfect. I'm so proud of you for being the way that you are, especially with the way that your family has been."

"Thank you, Edward. You're the exact replica of Prince Charming, you know." I told him knowingly and he laughed softly.

"Said the Beautiful Belle herself." He winked, referring to _Beauty and the Beast_.

When the song ended my dad cut in. I smiled, letting Edward go dance with his sister. Dad led me out to the floor and we did out usual, awkward, step-by-step dance. It's just us and our personalities – it's perfect. I was afraid I'd never get to dance with my dad like I did when I was little, at the father-daughter dances, again. But here we are.

"Is that boy treating you right?" He asked me, glancing towards Edward.

"Yes, daddy, very much." I spoke with a sigh and he shook his head.

"Elizabeth, his grandma, she speaks very highly of him." He told me and I shrugged. I wasn't surprised. Edward's such a gentleman that anybody would speak highly of him.

"Good, he deserves it. He loves her very much."

"Are you two together?" Dad asked me and I sighed, nodding. We aren't telling anybody, but I can't keep it from my dad. Nobody visits him, other than Harry, Sue, and I. Who would he tell? Even if they did visit, he could tell that things weren't in the open. I knew by the look on his face and the tone he was using.

"Yeah..." I nodded almost awkwardly. "I think I'm in love with him, dad."

"As long as he's what you really want, then I'm okay with it." He told me and I grinned. "Besides, I can see it in both of your eyes. You're going to last..."

"When we were walking down the aisle, you know, earlier...he brought up how it was like if we were getting married. He said that he couldn't wait to be on the other end, waiting for me." I breathed out, already in a dreamy state again. I was completely smitten to the thought of marrying Edward Masen.

_Bella Masen_, it has a ring to it.

"Yeah, you just watch yourself, watch him," Dad smiled widely.

"So...did Rosalie ask you to walk her down the aisle?" I asked him cautiously and he nodded, pursing his lips for a second.

"She did. I just didn't want to make her wait up on me. Just in case I wasn't lucid today. Just in case I couldn't come. I woke up just when the reception started, you know. This morning I thought you were still eleven and I woke up to a sixteen-year-old woman. I love you girls so much. You guys have no idea, and I'm so proud too. It's hard, no knowing how old you are when you're so grown already."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I wish I could fix it for you."

"Just be safe and happy, give me a little less to worry about." He winked. The song had just ended and it was time for the father-daughter dance. Rosalie had to dance with him now.

"I love you, dad." I kissed his cheek. "I'll try and visit Sunday. Expect Edward too, if you can." I smiled and he nodded, pulling away and going back to Rosalie.

When I made my way back to our table, I found Edward in a steady conversation with Esme. It's nice to know that two of my favorite people get along. They talk every time they're around each other. Carlisle was smiling at me as I came forward, and sat in between him and Edward. He patted my back, telling me that I looked beautiful and I thanked him.

"Oh, Edward was just telling me about how he got into teaching, Bella." Esme smiled with a look of...pride in her face as she spoke of Edward.

"It's amazing, right?" I laughed. "He's really good at it too; it's like he actually cares about us learning. As opposed to the other teachers, who only ever worry about getting their meekly paycheck every week."

"Indeed," Esme eyed me peculiarly. "Anyway, I was telling Edward about how we were about to move here."

"I can't wait." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"I miss being around you girls. Maybe you wouldn't mind helping us move the furniture in, Edward?" She turned to him and he nodded, smiling at her.

"I can help with the smaller things," I volunteered, giving myself another day to be around Edward.

The rest of the night we danced and talked with Carlisle and Esme. They both seemed pretty excluded from the crowd, just as we were and it all worked fine with me. I was excited when the final dance began. Edward helped me from my seat, just as Carlisle did Esme, and we went to dance with the crowd. The song was, 'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat.

"This song is just...us." I giggled as we playfully danced around each other. He even spun me around and did a slight dip.

"I know, gorgeous." He winked as he suddenly pulled me close to him and kissed me directly on the lips. It was like a flash of lightening, and then it was gone, and we were back to arms-length. He chuckled, whispering about how nobody was looking and he'd been working to get one in all night.

"Trying to cop a move?" I winked and he burst out laughing as the song got to it's end.

"Sure, Bella. That's it." He was in guffaws and this made me giggle. I always loved his laugh – it was infectious.

"You know you think I'm hot." I laughed jokingly and he stopped laughing, pulling me to his chest. The song had ended, and everyone else were making arrangements to send the bride off. Instead, we were just standing together, in the middle of the dance-floor.

"As long as we're being honest, I do think you're hot." He whispered and I shivered.

"How about we go to your house tonight?" I let my hormones take over as I wrapped my arms much tighter around his neck.

"How about no," He chuckled and rubbed my back softly. "You're beautiful Bella, and I love being with you, but you and I both know that this relationship just isn't ready for that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't want it." I huffed and he shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Let's just enjoy each others company for now." He sighed and kissed my cheek, pulling back to arm's length, and leading me over to where everyone else was. We weren't quite with the group, but we weren't on the opposite side of the room now.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Rosalie standing there. Edward smiled, congratulating her again, and turned to go talk to Emmett. I'm sure he could tell just by her face that she wanted to say something important to me.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch, Bells." She sighed and glanced at the crowd who were making their way around on the steps outside. "You know I love you and that I'm just a selfish, selfish person. I should have stood up for you...you deserve better than anybody gives you credit for."

"Ro-..." she cut me off, shushing me.

"I'm talking. You listen. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling. I just felt like I needed to tell you how I've felt. I promise to be better from now on. You're my sister, not Alice. I'm lucky to have you...and so is Edward. Hang on to him, he's a good guy. I approve."

"Rosalie, really, we aren't together." I lied.

"I saw the kiss," He hissed, grinning wildly. "And I know you've been sneaking around with him. I know, I know, I shouldn't support this but who gives a fuck? You guys love each other, go for it. I'll always cover for you guys. Just make sure you tell me that you'll be with him, because I wouldn't trust anyone else."

"Thanks Rose..." I breathed, my eyes tearing up. "I'm so happy for you, and I love you. I know I've been almost just as bitchy to you as you have me, and you don't deserve that. Be safe and have fun on your honey-moon."

"You're the best sister, Bella...I love you! Be safe, and remember what I told you!" She called as she ran the other way.

"I love you too!" I cried as Edward ran over to me.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked me and I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"It's just Rosalie...she apologized. She said that she knows she's been awful lately and that she's always going to be here. She said that she approves of you...she saw you kiss me and she knows. She's got our backs...I'm just so shocked."

"I'm proud of her, Bella. I'm happy she came around to the way she should be."

"Maybe, even though Emmett's a kid at heart, I think he's straightening her out a bit. I think that they're both going to do wonders in maturity for each other."

"That sounds about right," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Rose and Emmett made their way out to their vehicle.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Edward."

"I'm happy I could." He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Though we should probably part ways now. I need to get Jane home."

"Yeah, mom's waiting for me. Alice just left with that Jasper guy though..." I frowned and he shook his head, grinning.

"At least you get your room to yourself tonight." He kissed my cheek. "Be safe Belle, call me if you need anything at all."

"Of course. Thanks." I smiled as we slowly walked away from each other. I don't think walking in the opposite direction of Edward will ever be easy for me.

I sighed as I climbed into the passenger seat of my mom's car. She started it and pulled out of the parking lot, not saying a word to me as we drove home together. I was a little annoyed that Rose was mature enough to apologize, and yet my own mother was far from it. I guess she'll always just be to proud for her own kids.

I shook my head as I got out and went to my room. I was very upset when I saw that Jame's car was in our driveway. I hate it when he's here – especially when I'm alone. Because God only knows if he actually meant all of the shit he said when we first met.

I laid down in my bed after slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank-top. My hair was no longer in it's intricate up-do, but rather brushed out and into a french braid. Not one of my prettier looks, but I was going to sleep so I didn't really give two fucks about it. I covered up with my blanket, leaving one leg out for cool air.

I fell asleep quickly, thinking over my time with Edward.

I awoke with a start when I felt something rough touch my hand. I gasped, yanking my leg up and into my chest as my eyes flew open. I would have screamed but I was unable to as some piece of cloth had been stuffed in my mouth. I was eye-to-eye with James and he looked extra creepy.

"Hello Isabella," He gave me an evil, yellow-toothed smile as he grabbed my leg back.

I wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave me alone, but I couldn't. That's what really scared me. Instead, I opted to kicking him with the leg that he had a hold of. Too bad, so sad, he saw that coming and was ready to yank my ankle into a twist. I let out a muffled scream as something tore and popped in my foot.

It hurt like a mother-fucking bitch.

"Yeah, told you that you'd pay, you stupid bitch." He hissed as he tossed my leg carelessly on the bed and climbed up to where he was on top of me. I let out another completely muffled screech as he did this. Nothing.

He then proceeded to try and take off his pants. He was still in jeans, so the entire belt thing was taking a while. I slowly used my tongue to get the stupid gag out of my mouth. Only he caught me and shoved his hand over where I was about to scream. I shook my head a bit just as he'd gotten his jeans off and got my teeth around the side of his hand.

And then I proceeded to bite – _hard_.

"Ah!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, falling off of the bed as I hopped up, leaping around him as the blood from his hand rand own my face. I spat a bit as I hopped over to the door. "You stupid little whore!"

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow as I fell, hitting the door with a thunk.

"You're so dead!" He pulled a pocket knife out and was about to get me when the double-swing door opened and I fell back. My head hit the wood-floor of the hallway with a thud as my Mom tried to yank me out. Yeah, now she's going to help me!

"Mom!" I cried as she literally pushed me so that I slid down the hall a bit. I stood the best that I could and hobbled down the stairs. Mom was following me, screaming bloody murder as it sounded like she'd just knocked him to the floor somehow. I groaned when I'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs. It felt like my foot was cut off, it hurt so bad.

"Oh, oh God!" I sobbed as I grabbed the house-phone and threw it awkwardly to mom. I then pulled up the house-phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" He yawned into the receiver, but it didn't take long for him to hear everything in the background. "Bella? Are you there? What's going on?"

"You have to come get me...come get me Edward..." I sobbed harder than I'd ever cried before. My mouth was watering and the blood was now running down the front of my shirt. "Please...he tried to kill me...hurry. He has a knife and...just...God, I think he broke my leg."

"I'm coming," I heard the commotion over the line as he started his car and whipped from his driveway.

"Just hurry...I don't know where he is." I hissed as mom suddenly grabbed my arm, making me jump.

"Come on, we need to hide somewhere." She yanked me out the front door and helped me down into the shrubs out in front of our house.

"E-Edward..." I sobbed.

"I know, I'm coming, baby. Just stay quiet. Be safe. Kill him if you have to, just be okay."

I watched as his car pulled in up front. I would have hopped up and ran to Edward if it weren't for two things. One, I have a broken fucking ankle. And two, James had just then decided to come out of the front door. I wanted to scream, tell Edward to run for his life, but instead he came full-force. He ran over and punched James right in the ugly face. And then, he did something that shocked the shit out of me.

Since when does Edward know so much karate? He was kicking the shit out of the guy with the knife. I watched as Edward did every single unsuspecting move he could to get James to the ground. When James finally did hit the floor, Edward kicked him in a funny place on his shoulder, knocking him out for good.

"Bella?" He called softly.

"Edward..." I sobbed, climbing up as I heard sirens coming our way.

"Come here, beautiful," He opened his arms as I tried to get out of the shrubbery. Instead I tripped, due to my inability to walk. Thankfully Edward was right there and ready to catch me in his arms. I pulled myself up, using my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh God, I thought I was going to die and never see you again." I cried loudly now.

"Oh, baby, I'm so, so sorry. I should have known better. I should have just brought you to my house tonight." He breathed heavily as he looked me over. "What hurts?"

"M-my ankle...and m-my legs..." I sobbed and he carefully lifted me into a bridal-style hold. I rested snugly against his chest.

"Anything else?"

"I think I pulled something in my jaw when I bit him," I murmured, thinking about the ache that made itself suddenly clear in my jawline.

"You bit him? Is that the blood?" He whispered and I nodded. "Oh, thank God, Bella. I was afraid, you said he had a knife." He glanced over at the man on the ground. "I just wanted to kill him...but the police were behind me all the way here. So, I stuck to pressure-points."

"Wh-where'd you learn karate?" I cried, swiping my eyes.

"Mom made me learn it when I was young. I took classes with her." He chuckled and I nodded slowly. "She's especially happy because Janie and I moved out together. This way, if something were to happen to her, that I'd be there and ready. It also helps with any possible lady-friends."

"Can...can I come to your house? I can't be around my mom right now. It's her fault." I sniffled and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

We solemnly gave our statements to the police, identified the body, and then I was off with Edward. Mom begged me to stay, but I was just not in it for her anymore. Not after all of this – she should have listened to me in the beginning. Back when I told her that her boyfriend was a fucking serial killer.

Edward helped me into his house and led me up to the shower. He made sure that I had everything before leaving me to be alone. I washed up as fast as possible, not wanting to be alone at all. I was just so scared...

When I walked out the door of the restroom I was only in my panties and one of his button-ups. I would have kept my own bra, and shirt, and shorts on but they were drenched in blood, sweat, and water from the snow. Besides, Edward's clothes are comfortable and smell like him. His smell just makes me feel good.

I turned to find him seated outside the door. He was also redressed in pajamas. For him, pajamas were boxers, but he always wore pants when with me. No shirt though – not that I would ever mind.

"You didn't have to sit out here.." I murmured.

"I couldn't leave you alone," He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood and walked to me. "You really scared me tonight, love. I was afraid of losing you forever..."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again..." I sighed, as he put my clothing in the hamper and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, beauty. Let's go to bed. I promise that I'm here for you."

"What time is it?" I asked him, looking around curiously.

"It's just after two now." He whispered and I nodded, following him to his bed.

We both laid down silently. He wrapped his limbs around me just as I did him. He kissed what he could reach from my shoulder's up as we tried to relax a bit. I was happy that he was just being there with me though. So, I cuddled deeper into him and sighed as he began to fall back asleep. Just when his breathing got even, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you, Edward Masen..." I breathed, wondering if he'd hear me in his sleep. Maybe even dream about me like I do him. I just knew, after tonight, that I really wanted to tell him.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**A/N: HEY! I had to update. I've been really into this one, not so much Hurdles lately. Dont' worry, I'll get back to my other stories soon enough. I'm just finally getting to some of the turning points of this one and it's exciting for me :)**

**I DONT OWN.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**- Em**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I don't usually do one at the beginning, but I refuse to cut you off in the middle of reading. When we get to the point with the song, Bella's in italics, Edward in bold, both in regular. Okay? Okay. Read on!**

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear as I awoke that morning. "You need to get up, so that we can go and get your foot properly wrapped."

"I don't wanna'." I moaned and he chuckled lightly.

"I know you don't, but you need to. If we wait too long then they'll just have to re-break it. You don't want that. It hurts." He ran his fingers through my freshly washed hair. It was now dry and I knew that he loved how soft it was.

"Ugh, why can't paramedics just know how to do it? Then they could have done that, instead of this gay-ass brace, last night." I grumbled as Edward helped me sit up.

"Oh, Belle. My mom is working, I'm taking you in to her. I know she'll be more careful if you're in with me. She's actually kind of harsh with anyone else." He spoke with an impish look on his face. I sighed and nodded. "Here, let's get you up and dressed. I'm afraid you're going to have to go another day in my clothes, unless you want to drop by your house."

"No...I'm fine with yours." I murmured as I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up. "Can we stop somewhere and get food first?"

"Absolutely. You just gotta' get out of bed." I nodded and he sighed.

When I got out of the bed, Edward had me wrap my arm around him so that he could help me around. I'd completely forgotten how much my foot really hurt when I moved it. Edward was actually being really helpful, making sure that I was ready to go and helping me around. I never pictured myself with such a responsible, and sweet, boyfriend.

I leaned into him a bit more, kissing his arm once as he helped me find a pair of pants in his room. He laughed, asking what that was for, and I told him that I was so thankful for having him around. He just shook his head, kissing me on the top of mine, before saying that he was just thankful to have me around as well.

After we found a pair of suitable sweat-pants, I put on the same boots that he let me wear last time. Well,one boot. I was a little too swollen for the other. Edward just made sure that I had a sock on and carried me out to the car.

We stopped by a fast-food place for some breakfast on our way to the hospital. Neither of us said much while we ate. He pulled over in the parking lot, saying that he didn't want us to get in an accident over food. I agreed, eating away at my sandwich and hash-brown. I was a lot more hungry than I'd thought I was.

When we finally got to the hospital, Edward had to carry me in again. The parking-lot had been swept of the snow, but it was still sopping wet. Apparently, in Edward's eyes, I can catch a pneumonia and I don't need that. I didn't mind – I liked being carried around by Edward.

We got into the ER, and I had Edward put me down. He was my crutch again as we made our way to the desk. I was shocked to see two familiar people up there, in tears. It was Carlisle and Esme. They were badgering some doctor about whether or not she'd seen someone.

"Dr. Masen, please, are you sure that you haven't seen your son? Has he not dropped by with a girl yet?"

"No Esme, and I highly doubt that Edward would run off with a girl like that. He's way more mature than you're giving him credit for."

"I know he's mature, but I also know that when you love someone, you'd do anything for them! Even run off because they want to!"

"And, that leads me to my next point, Edward is not in love. If he were, I would know! He would have introduced her to us – he's very gentlemanly like that." The blonde doctor, who I'm assuming is Edward's mom now, spoke with anger on her face.

"I really need to find Bella though!" Esme cried, tears streaking her cheeks though. "Her mom has been everywhere, but then I thought of you, and you're our last hope. I know you've never been my biggest fan, Elizabeth, but please. Just help me for the sake of the girl. She went to hell and back last night!"

"I can't help you, I haven't seen her, and you know I won't bug Edward about a girl." Elizabeth huffed.

"Mom," Edward sighed as we got close enough to interrupt them.

"Edward! Edward? You let the girl stay with you! You should have let her mom deal with it!" Elizabeth scolded him.

"Isabella!" Esme came over, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back and sighed.

"Esme, you didn't have to come here."

"Your mom and I have been looking for you all night! Renee didn't tell me that you were there." She looked at Edward, who shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, Esme, I don't think she knows who Edward is." I told her and Esme nodded slowly, agreeing with me after thought.

"Edward, why are you here, anyway? And for God's sake, could you at least have dressed the girl before you brought her here? I love you, but as a doctor I have a reputation to uphold." Elizabeth sighed, crossing her arms in front of her son and he shook his head.

"No, mom, um she needs her foot put in a cast. We got it wrapped by the paramedics last night, but she was too tired to come to the hospital. And we didn't have any clothes at my place but the bloody shirt and shorts from last night. I'm sure you can wrap it, correct?" Edward explained and she sighed, nodding.

"Come, I'll do it over here." She led all of us to an ER cot where Edward lifted me up and sat me on it.

"Dr. Cullen, could you go get the X-ray machine? We don't need the large one, just for her foot." Elizabeth asked Carlisle and he nodded, leaving the area quickly. She then turned to me. "We have to know exactly what is broken, and I need to make sure that I don't need to do any re-breaking."

I shivered at the thought. I've had to have my arm re-broken before and it really hurts. I mean, breaking a bone hurts to begin with. But usually that's quick and you get it over with. Re-breaking it, so it heals in the right place, that hurts like a bitch and it's completely on purpose.

So, I waited quietly as they did some x-rays. Esme ended up giving me an aspirin when the pain got to be too much. Nothing had healed just yet, though, and so Elizabeth was able to just put the cast on and be done with that. It still ached a bit, but it felt way better, and now I can rent some crutches from the hospital.

"Alright, ready to go home, Belle?" Esme asked and I sighed, shrugging.

"No, I'd rather stay here. But I think I have to..." I sighed and she nodded.

"Your mom was trying to apologize, it really upset her."

"It really upset me when James threatened to kill me three months ago and she didn't believe me."

"I know, honey, you two just need to move past this..." She sighed as Edward helped me down and handed me my crutches.

"I'll see you later, Belle. Call me if you need something?" Edward asked and I nodded easily, moving to follow Carlisle and Esme to their car.

"See you around, Edward." I sighed as I got in the car with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, you really need to quit this running around and not telling people where you're going thing," Esme sighed as we were out of his earshot and driving on the highway.

"Mom doesn't care if James, Rose, or Alice are home. _Nobody's home_? I think I'll just intrude on Bella's privacy today, then!" I mocked her and Esme sighed, shaking her head at me. She looked unsure as to what she should say. I know I should be nicer around Esme, she's only doing what she can, but I still can't help but be angry.

"Bella...I'm sorry for the way you've been ignored, and I'm trying to get moved out here sooner, but I'm afraid you'll just have to stick it out. I understand why you freaked out last night, but it hasn't just been last night. You've been running around with God-knows-who for the last few months! Just, please, give us some peace of mind and leave a note or something." She sighed and I laughed at her.

"Esme, please, you really think I've been running around like some delinquent? I'm either sleeping over at Janie's, or I'm at dinner (or dad's) with Edward." I told her and she looked suddenly relieved.

"So...you honestly can look me in the eye and say that you're only ever with the Masens?" She turned to look at me and I nodded.

"Absolutely. They're the only two people who I talk to outside of the family." I explained and she sighed again, turning back around.

"That makes me feel a little better – I know they're good people."

"See? Don't worry about me Esme. I don't do drugs, I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't have sex, and I'm certainly not a trouble-maker. So...you know...trust us."

"Oh...alright." She sighed and pursed her lips. "But still, I'd rather you tell someone where you are. Even if you have to call me, halfway across the country. I don't mind, Bella. I know you've been troubled and I want you to know that I'm always here."

"Thanks..." I murmured, a bit embarrassed. I don't like feeling like a charity case. "When's Rose coming home? I want to talk to her."

"She won't be home for a week or two, dear." Esme told me and I felt annoyed at this. So, we apologized and now I won't see her for a possible few weeks?

When we pulled into my driveway, Esme got out and made sure that she had my bag. Carlisle went around and handed me my crutches, making sure that I was able to get out steadily. I thanked him as I hobbled in, and he kept his hand on the small of my back. They both knew that I wasn't the most coordinated girl in the world. I knew that too, which is why I wasn't so hurt.

Esme made sure to hold the door for me while Carlisle helped me up the stairs. I felt like such a handicap, but I got over it. I like being helped every once in a while. It makes me feel special as opposed to unwanted, like my own family does.

You wouldn't believe the number of times, while growing up, that I'd wished Esme and Carlisle were my mom and dad. I love my parents, but they just don't have it in them like these two do. Esme and Carlisle were, and are, always nice to me. They're always here for me and it seems like they actually care when they hear me talk to them.

It's so different. Alice doesn't even see it...

"Bella? Why the hell did you run off like that, last night?" Mom was already yelling at me as I got in the door. "You didn't even tell me who that man was, the one you ran off with! I'm sorry for the way that James treated you, but you have no right to leave me here like that!"

"Renee Swan, yell at her. One more word and I will take her somewhere else!" Esme jumped in and I leaned more toward her.

"She's my daughter, Esme, back off." Renee hissed, getting up in Esme's space.

"You know I don't mean it that way, Renee!"

"Listen, just because you have absolutely no regards for your own children, and I do, doesn't mean that you can do what you want with mine. She made a mistake, and she's grounded, you get zero say in the matter!" Renee yelled at her and I frowned. Her children? Esme cares more about her kids than Renee has ever cared about anything. Mom has absolutely no room to talk here!

"You're grounding me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Bella, why don't we go watch some TV, while they figure this out..." Carlisle began but Renee stopped him.

"Same goes for you, Carlisle!" Renee hissed at him. "If our daughters weren't best friends, I'd tell you two to just pack up and leave!"

"Well, Renee, if you'd have been paying any regards to your daughter lately, then you'd be aware the she and Alice haven't talked to each other on a civil level for months. You'd have noticed the way that you, Rose, and Al have been excluding her for weeks on end. You all treat Bella like shit, and I'm tired of it! Either you straighten up your parenting, or I will take Alice home. Because if I could notice this off of just visiting, then you should have noticed it automatically. She's your child."

"I don't need you Esme! I don't need your help, not one bit, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just leave." Renee palmed her forehead.

"Mom, leave them alone. I love them and they've done me a lot more good than you have. So...just stop." I jumped in then.

And that's when the phone rang, my phone, and the house-phone.

"Weird..." I murmured, walking over and seeing the two different caller-ID's. Mine was Edward's, the other was unknown. I answered mine quickly, "Hello?"

"Belle. Hey. Are you doing alright?"

"Nothing out of the norm, you?" I asked just when my mom began to sob behind me. I turned to see her dropping to her knees. Carlisle and Esme, even though she'd been outright rude to them, were already down at her side. Still, stupidly good people. "Mom...mom, what's wrong?"

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked me.

"It's my mom...hello...mom?"

"It's Rosalie..." She sobbed loudly.

"Oh, can I talk to her?" I asked her and she shook her head frantically. Esme snatched the phone from her, putting it to her ears and demanding to know what was going on.

And then she was crying too.

"Carlisle...it's about Emmett and Rosalie!" She sobbed, leaning into her husband.

"Mom! Somebody answer me!" I cried and Edward kept asking what was going on. I turned to him, going into hysterics as I was unsure as to what to do. "Edward? What's going on?"

"I don't know," He spoke. _Obviously! It's not like he's here to know what's happening_! Miss Irresponsible chided and I tossed the phone on the floor.

"Why is everyone crying? You guys! Where's Rose? I want Rosalie!" I grabbed the phone from Esme. She'd already practically dropped it anyway. When I held it to my ear, there was nobody there. But then, I asked, and they did answer. "Where's my sister? What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, this is Bella, right?" I recognized my dad's former deputy over the line. I sighed, nodding, and then answering him. "Rosalie and Emmett were in a car accident."

"No..." I let out a gush of air and grabbed my phone again. It was dead – either I'd accidentally hanged up on Edward, or he hanged up during the commotion."So, um, where are they? Are they okay?"

I knew that I didn't want Mark to answer me, but it was too late.

"Bella...they didn't make it. They were both killed instantly. They both received pretty strong hits to the head. I'm so sorry for your loss, if there's anything I can do for you guys..."

"We'll call you. Thank you officer." I murmured and hanged up before he could answer me. I sat the phone on the receiver and turned to look off into nowhere. "They're gone. Rosalie and Emmett...they're dead."

"What happened?" Edward burst into the door, his face worried. Man, did he get here fast! He ran over and took my hands into his. I began to cry, full-force and I leaned into him. I spoke incoherently about how they'd gotten into a car accident. He shushed me, pulling me tightly to him with a sigh. "Oh, love, I'm so sorry...I'm here for you. I wish I could do something. What can I do?"

"I want Rosalie..." I sobbed harder and he lifted me from the floor, carrying me to the kitchen. When we got in there, he sat down and pulled me into his lap. It felt like something had been taken from me. A part of my heart had been completely ripped out today. "I want my big sister, Edward...it's not fair! We only just made up! I thought I finally had her back!"

I then began crying, telling him what Mark said over the phone. He was just as shocked as I was, his own pair of eyes tearing up a bit. I didn't want to make him cry, but I felt horrible for everything. My sister is dead.

"I'm so, so sorry, beautiful." He kissed my hair and pulled me even more into him. I cried into the crook of his neck.

And I did that for who knows how long. None of the other three came in to check on me. I know that they all lost someone too...but as it always goes, aren't I their child? Shouldn't I be the first one in front of mom's feelings? I know, I'm being selfish, but that's the way that it's supposed to go when you have kids. I thought that it was, anyway. I guess I've brutally been proven wrong a few times, lately.

I stopped crying eventually, and Edward just held me. Being the amazingly supportive boyfriend that he is. He didn't have to stay with me like that. We probably sat there until eight-o-clock at night. I was finally pulled from my trance at the sound of the door closing and laughter flowing down the hallway. For a second I imagined Rosalie...but then, I remembered everything.

"Alice..." I called out, my voice thick from the tears. "Ali..."

"What's your problem, Bella?" She came in, and cocked her head to the side. I'd gotten up from Edward's lap. I was now leaning on the table, as my foot had been aching a bit. She had no idea...

"Alice...it's about Rosalie and your brother..." I told her, swiping hastily at my eyes. "You may want to sit down."

"What's wrong? What's Mr. Masen doing here?"

"He gave me a ride...oh, God...you don't even know about last night either..." I looked hopelessly at Edward and he nodded, sighing. He led me down to the chair next to where Alice had seated. He then proceeded to move to stand in front of her.

"Alice, last night James attacked Bella. He broke her foot and tried to...force himself on her." Edward told her, his body rigid. I know he's still pissed about James getting off alive. I am too. Alice's jaw dropped and she turned her head to look at me.

"Are you like, serious?" She asked him, but looked at me. I wasn't actually sure if I should answer, so, I nodded. "Jesus..."

"That's not all, Alice." I whispered.

"Rosalie and Emmett were in an accident today – they were both killed immediately." Edward spoke with a soft voice. I know that she didn't deserve losing her brother, just like I didn't deserve losing Rosalie.

"That's not funny you guys...what's going on?" She looked between the two of us as if we'd made up the entire thing.

"Alice...why would I joke about that? Are you fucking kidding? Rosalie and...and Emmett are dead! They're dead, Alice!" I screamed and the adults came running in. "You...you hogged my sister for the last six months, and I finally get her back, and now she's dead! It's not fair! She was finally happy! And now she's dead! Why couldn't it be me? I should be dead to! Alice, we should be dead! Not them!" I was throwing a screaming terror, jumping down to hit Alice, when they all got a hold of me.

I felt Edward's hands wrap around my waist and Carlisle and Esme get in-between us. They looked shocked as I sat and kicked Edward as hard as I could with my good foot. I even tried using my arms, but he had a pretty decent grip on me. I couldn't control myself though – I just kept screaming at the top of my lungs and fighting. _It's not fair_!

"Bella! Isabella, stop!" Edward spoke sternly in my ear, no more than an indoor volume. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep it up, like this!"

"Bella," Esme spoke worriedly, her arms around Alice, though.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why did he take her? It should have been me! I'm the stupid one! I'm the one who's already skipped enough as it is! I'm the one who deserves to die – not Rose! People like her – she should have stayed!" I cried, loudly. I wasn't quite screaming anymore, but I was still being louder than I should have.

"Stop talking like that! This instant!" Edward hissed. "You listen to me, Isabella Swan! That is _not_ true! Rosalie and Emmett didn't deserve this, but that certainly doesn't mean that you do! So knock it off! You're a great person, and everything happens for a reason! There's a reason why you're still here, so please, quit it. You're not going anywhere. You and Alice are safe – let's keep it that way!"

"But Edward! I need Rosalie! She's the only one who ever understood! Other than you, I know I have you, but Rosalie was my sister. It's just different!" I cried and he picked me up, off of my broken foot, and sat me down with him on the couch. "I need her, Edward..."

"I'm sorry, Bella. You will move on from this. She'll always be in your heart, and that's what counts. But right now, I need you here. You need to stay here, and with me, so that someday we can make our own family. I want to marry you, I want you to have our babies, and I want you to be here with me. We can't do that without you here." He whispered. He was no where near loud enough for the others to hear him.

"But what about Rosalie? She was going to do all of that with Em..."

"And now you need to go on, for her. Get all of your dreams, for every time that she couldn't Bella." He told me, running his fingers through my hair and I sniffled, nodding.

"I know...I'm being psycho...I just miss her so much, already."

"I know you do, beautiful girl. And I know she's out there somewhere, and she's watching over you. She's rooting you on, and hoping that you get everything you want, in place of her. Please, please don't lose your mind over this." He breathed honestly, tears filling his own eyes. The green was soft, and honest. I knew that I needed to chill out for Edward. It's not fair to him.

"Thank you Edward...you didn't need to be here, but you were. I appreciate that." I kissed his cheek quickly and stood up. "I need to apologize to Alice..."

"Bella," Carlisle let out a sigh as I hobbled in on my crutches. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry...I should have never acted that way..." I whispered to all of them. Alice was sitting with Esme, her head in her hands as she cried. "I just lost control over myself, and I really am sorry."

"Yes, thank you, Belle." Esme smiled softly at me. Her eyes were still sad though – they looked almost broken. Carlisle, Alice, Esme...even Renee. I know Renee should be upset – she did, after-all, lose her golden-child.

"Mom, I'm sorry to you too. I shouldn't have came home and fought with you like that..." I mumbled and she just shrugged, walking out of the room like that.

_The fuck?_ Miss Irresponsible cried loudly. Even Miss Responsible looked astounded at my mother's actions. Usually she's all, _look at the bright side_!

"It's late..." Edward whispered, turning his head towards the clock. It read after ten at night. I nodded, wrapping my arms around him.

"You can go, or you can stay. No matter what it's your choice." Esme came over to us, speaking to Edward. Alice was now hugging her dad.

"You don't mind?" He asked and she shook her head. "I think I'll stay...the weather's nasty."

I turned, looking out the window at the snowy roads. I wrapped my arms around Ed's waist. He gasped, looking down at me, shocked at my amount of PDA in front of Esme. She raised her eyebrows, looking curiously at us.

"You have to stay..." I whispered to him. "I can't lose you to the weather, too."

"Absolutely," He nodded, looking cautiously at me.

"You'll sleep in my bed, Alice and I can sleep in hers..." I almost offered Rose's room, but then I remembered. Again. "Um, if you want."

"I wouldn't mind a bit," He nodded and sighed.

"I'm ready to sleep, Esme." I hugged her, suddenly pulling away from Edward. "I apologize, again, for my attitude."

"You know I understand, baby." She hugged me, rocking me back and forth. "Your momma's just freaked out. She'll come around soon enough."

"We're all freaked out, Esme. That doesn't give her the excuse to shut me out. Not if you're still capable of watching Alice."

"I know, Bella."

I woke up to something moving in the room. I almost screamed. My mind had flashed back to when James woke me up last night. I shot forward, and looked down at Alice. She was sound asleep. I sighed, scanning the room with my eyes. I almost didn't see anything – I almost went back to sleep. But that's when my eye caught the end of my bed.

Rosalie.

And Emmett.

"Rose?" I whispered. I crawled out from under my blanket and sat closer. "Rosalie?"

"It's me Bella. Be quiet – if you wake one of them up, then I will leave." She hissed, her voice as sharp as always. I merely nodded. I then proceeded to 'zip' my lips to emphasize that I understood her and how serious this was.

"Why are you here? Are you alive?" I whispered, my eyes watering again. She shook her head sadly, her red lips pursed. She was so dolled up – like an angel.

"Bella...I came back because I couldn't just leave you like that. Mom will turn around. Things will work out, I promise." She assured me and I scoffed at her. More tears fell at the mentioning of my oh-so-supportive family. How would she know this? I mean, she's gone now. The odds of things getting better just shrank a million! She's so stupid!

"Rosalie! That's not going to happen!"

"Bella, just wait. I know these things." She pleaded, taking my hands. It was as if she were still alive. "Now, I want to talk boys. Is that Mr. Masen, I see? He saved you! That's so romantic Bella! And he loves you – totally a keeper. Which is why I want you to have a couple things. I have to make sure that you get them. Not mom. Not Alice. You. You're my sister, and I am literally leaving everything to you. It's in writing. In my room, top drawer."

"How'd you know to make a will, Rose?" I asked, wondering if she'd known of her impending death.

"I didn't...I just wrote it!" She snickered and winked. "It's all yours, Bella. Um, here." She handed me her purse. What the hell? "My rings are in there. You can give Esme Emmett's, but not yet. Wait, okay? I think you'll want them first. And every girl needs her own fire-engine red lipstick. I have plenty in my room, but the one in there is my favorite,"

"Rose, I can't just take your things – they're yours."

"No. I'm dead. They're yours now. You just have to take care of them. You can have my room. Anything in it. I don't want it going to waste. Do not just lock things up, Bella. I don't want my life preserved in there. I want to live on. Through you. Got that?"

"Rosalie..."

"And for God's sake, don't hit Alice. She's stupid and will cause more trouble than you need. Let her and Jasper do whatever. Just be happy with Edward. He's all you'll need, okay? You two are so cute together! I wish I'd caught on sooner."

"Rosalie..."

"Let me talk! You have plenty of time to talk to me. The rest of your beautiful life. I, on the other hand, will not be able to talk back. You won't really hear me. Just know, that I'll always hear you, okay? Oh! And tell Edward that you love him. He's afraid to tell you. You both need to just grow a pair and do it!"

"How do you know if I love him?"

"Shut up, Bella." She laughed and I smiled at her.

"I'll miss you, Rose. You really are my favorite."

"Gee, thanks." She spoke dryly, her smile still apparent. "Hang in there kiddo."

"I don't want you to go yet. I have so much that I want to tell you." I whispered and she nodded.

"And I repeat, you can tell me everything you ever want to. I'm always watching anyway. Well, at least until you guys go to third base. Then you're going to have to assume I'm wearing a blind-fold. Hell, I'll still be here if you want to talk about it though. I'm curious." She sniggered and I rolled my eyes. She's so herself.

"Thanks Rose." I laughed. "It's nice to know that we'll have a three-way relationship."

I looked over when Emmett stood up. He'd been watching Alice sleep. His eyes soft. I knew that he'd miss her. Though, I was curious as to why he didn't wake her up. I mean, Rose got to talk to me. He should have one last time with his sister – even if she is a bratty-little-bitch these days. It's only fair to the dead guy.

"Why can't Em talk to her?"

"Her mind isn't as open as yours. If she wakes up, then we'll both go."

"Tell her I love her. And Mom. I need you to really give mom a hug at the funeral. She's going to need it the most..." His eyes were red-rimmed with tears. "And dad...tell him that I always wanted to be like him. Even if I wasn't as great. I tried."

"Of course, Em."

"Yeah, make sure that everyone knows that we're always here and that we're together. That we're happy. Make sure that you're happy." Rosalie summed up our conversation. I could feel things coming to a close as I got drowsier. "Don't forget about me, but don't worry about me either. I'll always be a part of you guys. Even...Eddy over there." She winked and I rolled my eyes, again.

"I'll miss you." I hugged her, tightly.

"I'll miss you too. I love you, Bella Marie. Don't forget that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-..." And suddenly I was hugging myself. I was so on the edge of the bed that I fell right off of the end. It would have really hurt, and have been really loud if it weren't for the fact that one of Rosalie's pillows had been laid there.

I grinned, picking it up and smelling it. It smelled just like her cherry shampoo. So, being the creep that I am, I slept on it. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I even slept with a smile on my face, dry tears on my cheeks, and a heart full of happiness. I looked over, to see Edward's arm hanging off of his bed. Silently, I picked up his hand and slept with mine in his. It was the one last bit of comforting that I needed to be okay.

Everything will be okay.

When I woke up, Esme was standing over me, a frown on her face.

"Esme?" I yawned, sitting up.

"Bella, how are you still asleep, dear? Do you feel okay? You went to bed the earliest last night."

"Oh, well when Rose visited, I wo-..." I looked around, and then realized that it was probably just a dream that I had. A horrible, awful dream that was amazing, and saved me.

"Rose? Bella...honey..."

"No, she really did. She and Emmett were standing right there." I pointed at the end of the bed. "Look." I looked under the bed, and pulled out her purse. "You think that she'd have just left this? See. Her ring, Em's, her makeup...her pillow." I pointed at her pillow that I'd slept on. "She was really here, Esme. They wanted to tell you all that they loved you, but they couldn't wake you."

"Oh..." Esme began to cry as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Rosalie said that they're happy. They're going to be together and happy. They don't want us to worry or forget. Just to live."

"That is something that they would want...huh?"

"Yeah." I sniffled, smiling. "What's for breakfast?"

"We're going to iHop. It was their favorite restaurant to go to together." She smiled and I nodded, agreeing.

"I'm gonna' hit the road, Belle." Edward walked in, yawning. "I need to make sure that our lesson-plan is ready. Um...I'll be back later this evening to help out with funeral arrangements. My parents have done this before. I know most of the routine."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything," He bent over so that I could kiss his stubble-covered cheek. He was tying his tie at the moment.

"No, I don't mind one bit. Um, see you around?" I nodded. "Thank you for your company, Mrs. Cullen."

"Have a nice day, Edward. You can call me Esme." She smiled, hugging him goodbye. Esme's always been a hugger.

After he walked out, Esme turned back to me. Her eyebrow was raised. I merely shook my head as I went over to brush my hair. I know that she's suspicious, and wouldn't mind, but I'm just not ready to come out with this relationship yet. I'm not willing to risk somebody finding out outside of the two of us. I mean, look at Rose, for goodness sake.

"It's nothing, Esme. Hows my mother?" I changed the subject and she shrugged.

"Still not really talking. She's upset."

"Yeah, figures." I whispered and she shrugged.

"You always have me, Bella. Let your mother grieve for now. Even if it is the improper way. She's too stubborn to let you in any other way. You get that from here, in a way."

"Nice to know that I am a bitch."

"That's not what I meant, Isabella." She gave me a stern look. "Now. Let's go downstairs and eat. I know you must be hungry."

"I don't know what to wear..." I whispered.

"I thought that you already laid out your clothes?" She asked and I frowned, having no idea where she was getting this.

"No..." I looked over as she picked up a pile of clothes that were neatly folded on my vanity next to a bunch of makeup – that was not mine.

There was a sticky-note on it.

_Just one last time – for good times sake_. It read, in Rosalie's perfect handwriting. I began bawling again, looking at it. These were Rose's good jeans – jeans that I've never owned. Jeans that I never thought I could wear. And then one of her good v-necks. I shook my head, knowing that she just wanted to dress me one last time.

Rosalie used to dress me all the time. Back when we lived in Jacksonville. She loved to lend me her clothing. Apparently, I was trustworthy as to not ruin them, and pretty enough to pull them off. So, she felt the need to have me flaunt them. It stopped around the time that we planned for Alice to move in. That's when the two of us really began to distance from one another.

"She wants to play dress-up." I began to laugh. And the laughter didn't stop – I kept laughing until I was hysterical. "Here she is, dead, and still managing to boss my style around. That's Rosie for you!"

"Bella..." Esme smiled softly. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yep!" I popped the p. "I'm great. I just...I can't believe it."

"She really is still going to be around, huh?" Esme smiled, looking through her purse. "Did she want you to keep the rings?"

"Well, she said that I should. But she said that I'm going to need them soon...not that I'll ever know what she meant. She said that I won't need them forever though, and that when I'm done, to give Em's to you. If you want it." I whispered, fingering the pretty diamond. Emmett really spent a lot on this damn thing.

"Oh!" Esme gasped as if something just clicked. "You keep them, honey."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, dear. Just take good care of them. Now, get dressed. We're leaving soon."

"Okay...thanks." I smiled and slid out of the bed. I waddled over to Rose's outfit, still having to use crutches, and put it on as soon as Esme was out. I then made my way over to the makeup.

The red lipstick was the first to go on. I knew that's what she wanted. I then proceeded to apply eye-liner, mascara, cover-up, and anything else. I've never been big on makeup, and I'm still not, but I figured that it was worth the try. If Rosalie wants me to try to be beautiful, then it's the least that I'll do. It's the least that she deserves.

I fixed my hair too. I did one of those fish-braids that Rose taught me to do a few years ago. It didn't look like something that I would normally do, but I think that it looked nice. I added a pretty clip before making my way down the stairs.

Roses favorite pair of purple flats sat at the bottom. She would never leave her shoes out like that. They certainly weren't there yesterday. I slipped them on, noting how well they matched the purple and red shirt that she left out. She really wanted to dress me today. I don't think she's ever gone as far as to pick out my shoes. We don't normally agree on those terms.

I can't walk in heals, and Rosalie just had a weird affinity for her foot apparel.

Well, as long as she's being considerate today. I giggled.

"You look pretty," Esme commented when I walked in. Alice nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks." I didn't tell them about Rosalie picking it all out. I don't know if that's be too weird.

"Yeah, you look way too grown up," Carlisle chuckled as we all walked out the door. Mom was already out in the car, staring at her hands on the wheel.

"Renee, why don't you let me drive." Carlisle offered softly, opening her door. She nodded, getting out and getting into the passenger side. Alice, Esme, and I all sat in the back.

When we got there, we all went in and got sat down.

The meal went okay. We didn't have a lot to say. Alice and I kept bringing up whatever memories of Rosalie, and Emmett, that we could. Anything funny, or cute, that we could think of. I remember everything, so it wasn't hard for me to come up with stuff. I wasn't sure if that's what was best for my mom – but I could tell that the rest of us needed it quite a bit. It made breakfast enjoyable.

I walked into the room full of people and felt my eyes tear up again.

I've done so well, so far. But today I just couldn't do it. I couldn't keep saying that she's still living in my heart, that her dreams were as accomplished as the lord had planned, or whatever else I've been telling myself. Because, as true as it is, I need to grieve. I need to get over my sister. Even if it's just for today. That's what funerals are for – that and celebrating her life.

We had a double for both she and Emmett. They were buried in the same plot, in-between both of our families. I guess it's a good thing that we all have one cemetery picked out. Otherwise, this would have been another fight.

Renee and Esme are constantly bickering now. Esme and Carlisle ended up checking into a hotel. I've never been so outraged at my mother. I can't believe she'd have the nerve to kick them out – especially now. It's not like they haven't lost a child too! But nope – mom's selfish. And everyone just lets her be that way. She should be long past the mopey, bull-shit stage that she's been in.

Instead, she's still being her whiny-ass self.

I turned and saw Edward talking with Esme and Carlisle across the room. They all got along really well – something about Edward and Esme. They just got along _so_ well. It's insane. It makes me happy though. Esme's the best thing I have as a mom right now – I'd like for Edward to get along with her. Even if she doesn't know why he's here.

"Hello dear. You holding together, alright?" Esme asked upon my arrival. I smiled impishly.

"I'm trying."

"Good. You're doing wonderful." Carlisle smiled and then patted Edward's shoulder. "Edward here was just telling us about his job as a teacher. He seems very promising."

"He's a great teacher. He's so passionate about his work." I responded immediately. Edward's cheeks had pinked quite a bit.

"You're in his class? I thought that was just Rosalie?" Esme frowned.

"Well, Rosalie and I...I mean, Rose was in his class." I caught myself, and then stuttered through the rest of the sentence. "I'm in his class too. The gifted program and all that..."

"Right, right. Sometimes I forget how truly smart you are." Esme chuckled.

"She's incredibly gifted," Edward shook his head. "You should read some of her papers. And her biology work! It's outstanding. She said she plans on becoming a doctor. Like Carlisle."

"Edward," I chuckled, my face burning.

"Is that so? You'll make a lovely doctor, Bella. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Carlisle laughed. "And if you're as good at biology as Edward says, then medical school will be a breeze for you."

"I hope so. I just want...I want to graduate. You know? I'm tired of school. It feels so pointless for me."

"It's not, honey." Esme promised softly. "Just enjoy being young. Time'll fly. I know that you definitely appreciate things now...so, just enjoy life. Carlisle and I are going to go see if Renee needs anymore help in the kitchen. We'll return shortly."

"I think she was pushing for us to get to be alone." Edward laughed as she walked away, all but dragging a very confused Carlisle.

"Yeah..."

"So, Rosalie wants you to sing today?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. It was in her stupid-ass note she left." I sighed. That 'will' that she left in her drawer, had more on it than that. The bitch had planned out this entire funeral. Not that I'm angry at her, it's just more work than I wanted to put into things.

Like the fact that she wanted me to sing at it. I haven't singed since I was younger – and I don't think I was very good at it then. She always asked me to sing more. I don't understand what was so special about it.

So, I decided to sing today. One last time, in honor of my big sister.

Edward volunteered to make it a duet. He's even going to play the piano part. I rented a guitar. We're all set to sing _Ours_ by The Bravery together. It's practically Rosalie and Emmett's song! Now, the more I think about it, the song easily could describe my relationship with Edward. Only our relationship is a little slower.

I walked up to the little are where my piano was. Edward took my crutches and helped me up onto the stool. I never play the piano these days – we kept it around for more looks. It sits in the family room, which we also almost never use. We usually only use this stuff for gatherings – like today.

I played it like a maniac when I was little.

"Hello," I spoke into the microphone in front of my stool. Edward was tuning the piano lightly behind me. Eyes turned, and people moved to see what we were doing. "As a last request of Emmett and Rosalie, I'm going to sing their song. It's a slower, cover version of Ours by The Bravery. Emmett, Rosalie, I love both of you. May you live on."

_After tonight,  
>who knows where we'll be tomorrow<br>what if we're never here again?_

**After tonight  
>This will be a lifetime ago<br>so let's stay up until the sky bleeds red.**__

_And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
><em>**Stop stop stop the clocks from turning**_  
>Stop this night from fading away<em>

This time is ours  
>If I could hold this moment in my hands<br>I'd stop the world from moving  
>I'd stop the clocks from turning<em><em>

This time is ours  
>inside a frozen memory of us<br>And we are motionless, motionless__

_Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from  
>Fading away, just out of reach<br>And we are here, but I already miss you  
>even as you're lying next to me<em>

**And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
>Stop stop stop the clocks from turning<br>Stop this night **from fading away**  
><strong>_  
><em>This time is ours  
>If I could hold this moment in my hands<br>I'd stop the world from moving  
>I'd stop the clocks from turning<em><em>

This time is ours  
>inside a frozen memory of us<br>And we are motionless, motionless.__

_And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving  
>Stop stop stop the clocks from turning<br>_**Stop this night from fading away, fading away**__

**This time is ours**_  
><em>If I could hold this moment in my hands  
>I'd stop the world from moving<br>I'd stop the clocks from turning__

This time is ours  
>inside a frozen memory of us<br>And we are motionless, motionless  
><em><br>This time is ours._

When the song ended, I let out a shaky breath. Edward stood from where he was seated at the piano and hugged me tightly. He helped me down, and onto my crutches, before walking me away from the crowd.

And then I began to cry again.

Rosalie's really gone. She and Emmett, two of the most uplifting people in the family are gone. Edward wrapped his arms around me and carried me upstairs, and to her room. I moved into it this week, happily obliging all of her rules. It really helped, I think. Being around so many of her things made me remember that she did live, and she lived happily. And that she's so happy now.

"Edward, hand me my iPod..." I sniffled and he nodded, grabbing it and sticking one of the buds in my ear. I let him use the other.

The first song that came on was a cover of _Rihanna's 'We Found Love_' by Mase Avenue. This version is what gave the song class. It was slower, and sounded meaningful. They posted it merely two days ago, and I just had to have it. It reminded me of Edward and my relationship, so well.

And that's when it clicked.

"Edward Masen...Mase avenue! I knew your voice was familiar!" I jumped up, my voice still shaky. "How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know you listened to me..." He laughed, going through my playlist. I have every single one of his songs. I've been in love with him since before we met! "Jeez, Belle. I had no idea...this is so weird."

"So...We Found Love...was that on purpose?" I asked softly and he shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Edward...I love you."

"Are you sure? This isn't just you being over-emotional right now? I don't know what I'd do if you'd regret saying that tomorrow, or something." He asked, shaking his head. "I would never want to take advantage of you like that."

"No...I've been in love with you for a while, Edward." I grinned widely at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then kiss me," I breathed and he nodded quickly, leaning down to press his lips softly to mine.

**A/N: It's taken me forever to get it out, but hey, I did it. This chapter took an emotional roller-coaster from me, just to get it done. I can't write about something unless I'm even just slightly in the mood of my character. Anyway, I hope you liked it. The more you review, the faster Chapter 10 will be released. And also Chapter 13 of Hurdles. I hope to have that one up tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, copyright/infringement is in no way intended! All recognizable titles belong to their rightful owners.**

**The cover for Ours that I looked at for this is by Pokojt, definitely look into it. She's really good! It's a beautiful cover (on Youtube). Same goes for 'Mase Avenue'. Look into Boyce Avenue on Youtube. They're amazingly talented! **

**- Em**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: We all know what I do and don't own. I don't own SM's work.**

"Miss Swan, stay after class." Mr. Monroe called around the time that I woke up from my nap...during class.

"Yes Mr. M..." I whispered, sinking back into my seat as the class laughed at me. I didn't really care though. I hadn't really cared about anything in a while.

The rest of class went slow. I didn't even try to stay awake, because I was exhausted. I hadn't been able to sleep for the last week and a half. I didn't know what was keeping me from it, but instead, I stayed up all night. I didn't do homework, I didn't study, I did nothing but listen to music and read books. Dumb books – stuff that I never would have read.

Someone shook me awake towards the end of class. I had hoped that it was Edward, but then I remembered that he was in a conference all morning. That's why he wasn't here in class – keeping me a little bit more awake. Mr. Monroe was standing over me, a grim smile on his face. I pursed my lips, knowing that I was in trouble if I slept right through the bell. He motioned for me to follow him to his desk, and so I dragged myself across the room. I sat down across from him and watched as he shook his head.

"Isabella, I know that you're aware of your recent...lack of work ethic." He spoke, crossing his arms in front of him, and I nodded drowsily. He sighed. "I know it's been hard for you...since everything...but you need to get your act together. You and I both know that it would take you all of ten minutes to get the work I give you done. You could have it done in class. But instead, you're sleeping. Which, I'm starting to think that you're not doing at night. When, if you had to, you could do your homework also. I'm really not happy with what I'm seeing. I was one of the firsts votes that got you into this program, and I can be the one that gets you out."

"Okay..." I whispered.

"Bella." He spoke seriously now and I looked at him. "I will have you removed if you don't get your act together – this week." He told me and I sighed.

"I can't do it. I can't do it anymore. I'm not a senior, I shouldn't be in this class." I told him and he sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Yes you can. You've passed with one-hundred percent for six months. You've always had one-hundred percent, Isabella Swan. Don't try and push it off now." He looked pointedly at me and I shrugged, feeling my eyes tear up.

I didn't want to talk about it. Not with him – not with anybody. So, I averted my eyes and pretended like I couldn't hear him. That was something that I'd become well at over the last few weeks. I guess I wasn't good enough, because Mr. Monroe had yet to break his stare. This only made me feel more embarrassed, and made me cry. My shoulder's shook, but I still hadn't looked up yet.

That's when the door opened, and in walked who I probably needed the most. Outside of the reason for this mess. Edward walked in, his eyebrows raised as he eyed my seating arrangement during what was supposed to be my lunch period. He greeted Mr. Monroe, and then sat down across from me too. I looked back down, not wanting Edward to know how stupid I'd been.

"Bella," He breathed.

"She's not responding to me. Maybe you can get the point across." Mr. Monroe muttered, getting aggravated with me.

"Bella, you really need to get these grades up. I thought you wanted to be in these classes? Remember? You were the one who wanted to experience senior year before you were forced to graduate. Not me. Not Mr. Monroe. And not Rose. I know you miss her...we all do. But that's not what you need to focus on."

"She's gone Edward! I know it wasn't her. In the beginning, she didn't even want me here! I wanted to be her. And I shouldn't have ever wished to have that – I never thought that I would literally have to replace her. I'm not good enough. I don't deserve it. I-...I..." I sobbed harder and Edward sighed, wrapping his arms around me. I froze when I thought about the fact that Mr. Monroe was watching. "Edward, what're you doing?"

"Bella, I know about everything. Edward told me about it. If you two weren't so close in age, and had a connection outside of school...quite frankly I'd have turned both of you in. But...I know Edward. And I know you. Okay?" Mr. Monroe sighed and I smiled softly, wrapping one of my arms around Edward.

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe..." I sighed.

"And Bella," Edward sighed. "You're so smart, beautiful, and everything. You and Rosalie were very equal in greatness. Besides, everything happens for a reason. Rosalie told you that you will do great things in life – great things for the world. Maybe she was just meant to be an angel."

"You think?"

"She looked like one. Her name worked for the part."

"You always know just what to say..." I sniffled.

"Yeah, well, only when I'm with you. I love you." He breathed and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I l-love you too." I cried, and then choked, because I tried to yawn at the same time.

"Would it be okay if I took her home, Dylan?" He asked Mr. Monroe, who shrugged and nodded. Edward turned back to me. "You need a nap, Belle. And then you need to actually sleep tonight."

"I don't know if I can..." I sighed, my throat tight.

"You will. I'll come over...we'll have hot-chocolate and watch dumb, romantic movies. You'll feel better – better enough to sleep. Okay, honey?" He sighed, brushing some hair out of my face and I nodded. I knew that I didn't have a choice.

I sighed as I drove home. Edward was busy picking up the movies, while I was assigned to pick up food from the market. I walked down the aisles, making sure to pick up all of our favorites. I was surprised to turn the corner and see Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory talking. They were two of my former bullies, and I had many issues with them.

I paused, stopping to listen in on them.

"She's stupid. I can't believe that she wasn't the one to die. Rosalie was a bitch, but at least she wasn't a mousy one." Jessica laughed and I felt my face grow warm with anger.

"Yeah. Whatever. As long as we've been ridden of one less Swan." They both sniggered at Lauren's comment and I shoved my cart out of my way, making a bee-line towards the pair of idiots.

"Are you guys fucking stupid?" I screamed and pulled my fist back. I punched Lauren square in the jaw.

I began pounding on her, as hard as I could. Jessica got behind me and attempted to pull me off by the hair, but I turned and began kicking her. She screamed, crawled back, and ran off. I turned back to Lauren, who was trying to bite my arm, and I smacked her as hard as I could. She rolled us over so that I was on the floor. I jammed my knee into her stomach and rolled us both back around. She screamed out as I punched her with a snap.

"Get off of her!" Jessica screamed as we kept at it. I felt arms wrap around my waist and watched as a police officer grabbed Lauren.

"You called the police?" I screeched at Jess and she glowered at me.

"You're beating the shit out of her! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not make comments about my sister! You're so fucking stupid!"

"You have the right to remain silent," The officer that grabbed me began reading my rights and I stopped talking. I glared at Jessica and Lauren as he pulled me off and down the aisle. Stupid bitches had no right ot talk about my sister, or me.

"I hope you guys burn in hell for the shit that you said!"

"Bella," The man sighed and I looked up.

"Who are you?"

"Jessica told me your name. I'm officer Eleazar Salazar. You should probably stop talking, as you're being arrested." He ran a hand through his dark hair as he stopped in front of his cruiser. I rolled my eyes and looked at my toes as he put me in handcuffs.

"She said some hurtful things about my sister. I bet you didn't know that my sister died to weeks ago. She was killed in a car accident. After months of picking on me, she had the nerve to talk shit on my sister!"

"Well, you shouldn't have hit her." He told me and I shrugged, knowing that in the long run – they both deserved to have the shit beat out of them.

He took me in and had me go to a cell. I sat down and leaned up against the wall. I was still tired from my lack of sleep, so, I decided that I should rest before I have to call anyone. He shrugged, letting me do so, and went back to whatever he was doing. I, on the other hand, laid down and went to sleep on the bench. I hadn't had such a relieved rest in a while.

**EPOV**

I ran up to the doorstep and began pounding on it. Bella was supposed to be at my place an hour ago, but she never showed. I was praying then, praying that she was at her house. Maybe she'd stopped by her house and fell asleep. Alice pulled the door open, and looked very annoyed with my incessent pounding. I looked passed her, and didn't see any of Bella's things.

"Where's Bella?" I asked her and she cocked her head to the side.

"Bella's not home...she said she was going to Jane's for a while. Well, the grocery store first."

"Well, she never showed up." I told her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Where would she be?"

"I don't know...but she was struggling in school today. What if she got hurt or something?" I asked her and she looked deep in thought.

"You, go to the hospital, and ask around. I will go and call around. Maybe she's with somebody, you know?" Alice offered and I nodded. I was already on my way to my car by the time that Alice went back in and closed the door.

"God dammit, Bella," I muttered to myself. "You better be alright..."

I drove the long drive to the hospital. I walked in and found my mother and Carmen Salazar talking. They looked deep into the talk as I arrived. My mom raised her eyebrows and said, "speak of the devil." when I walked in. I asked her what that was supposed to mean and she looked at Carmen, who pursed her lips and checked her phone.

"It seems your girlfriend was arrested in Port Angeles a little over an hour ago." She informed me and I grabbed my hair.

"And you guys didn't tell me?"

"Eleazar just got off. He said Bella wouldn't wake up, so he left his partner there to wait for her to make her call. Apparently, she beat the crap out of some Lauren girl while at the market." She shrugged and I groaned.

"Where is she?"

"County Jail."

"That's an hour from here! Jesus Fuck," I huffed and turned to leave.

"Don't tell me that you're going to pay bail, Edward." My mother, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and I stopped.

"Of course I am." I frowned at her. "It's Bella."

"I won't let you take the money from my account, if those are you plants." She spoke seriously and I felt like hitting her.

"What do you mean you won't allow it?" I asked, anger filling my every pore.

"She's clearly caused a lot of trouble these last few months. Besides, our accounts are set so that you can't take money from them and put into the jail system without our signatures." Mom explained and I felt my eyes tear up.

"I guess I'll be paying with my own money then, huh?" I asked and walked out on her.

I had money in my own account that I could use. I was saving it for emergency. I guess an emotionally screwed Bella would count as an emergency. I got into my car and called the bank as I made my way to Port Angeles. I was thoroughly pissed as I did so, too. The bank let me unlock the money, and I was happy as I got out of Forks.

BPOV

"Edward?" I woke with a start, having dreamed of Edward.

"Won't find an Edward here." Muttered the officer on the other side of the bars. That's when it all came flooding back at me.

"Shit..." I sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's after seven." He mumbled, flipping through a newspaper. I pursed my lips and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Can I...you know...use a call? I need to call someone."

"Yep. Come with me." He stood and unlocked my cell. I came out, and he led me through the procedure that would get me to a phone. Once I was in, I called Edward, and was relieved when he answered on the first ring.

"I'm about twenty minutes away, don't worry."

"I don't...I need you to get money from my mom." I breathed.

"No. Don't worry about the money. Just stay safe and warm. I'll be there soon." Edward reassured me and I sighed, instantly relaxing.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet-girl."

I hanged up the phone slowly and sighed. The officer came back in and led me back to the cell that I'd been in. I frowned as I sat back down on the bench. I felt a little better after my nap and talk with Edward. I was happy that he was picking me up – I really didn't wan my parents to know about that night.

When Edward came in, he quickly paid bail and helped me on out. I thanked him profusely, and followed him out to his Volvo. When we got out there, he started it, and turned on the heat. It was snowing and pretty cold out by that point. I smiled at him as he handed me a blanket that he kept in the back. Once we were settled, he pressed his hands over his face and sighed. He looked stressed.

"how come you didn't call me?"

"The truth?" I asked and he nodded. "I was tired. I didn't want to see anyone."

"You scared the living shit out of me. I couldn't find you...I even went back to your house and asked Alice for help. She didn't know where you were." He murmured and I nodded slowly, realizing just how stupid I was today.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly.

"And this," he took my hand into his and lightly kissed my bruised knuckle. "Fighting, Bella? Honestly?"

"Lauren...She said something about how we were lucky that Rosalie was dead. I couldn't handle it Edward. I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice thick with unshed tears.

"Don't cry," He breathed. "You just really scared me. I didn't know what to think. I have to say...I'm proud of you standing up for yourself."

"I wasn't standing up for me – I was standing up for my sister." I told him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much, Bella. You really need to be careful with yourself. You really mean something to me." He rocked me a bit and I wrapped my arms around him. I sighed, happy to be in his arms again.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Thank you for being okay," he winked and pulled away. I smiled as he pulled out.

We made plans to watch our movies sometime else as we drove home. Edward reassured me that it was okay. I thanked him more times than I could count, and he made calls to a few people, telling them that he'd found me. I guess he really had been worried. This only made me happier as we kept on talking the entire ride home.

When we got to my house, he promised to pick me up in the morning for school. I thanked him, kissing him on the lips before getting out and going up my steps. I waved at him as he drove away. When I walked in the door, it would be an understatement to say I was surprised to find my mother sitting in the living room. She was looking at me, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her eyes exhausted.

"Mom..." I whispered and she shook her head at me.

"You should have called me. Why didn't you call me?"

"I fell asleep."

"The officer said that you'd called some guy first – the one from the funeral. Is he who brought you home?" She asked me and I nodded grimly, sitting down across from her. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to really talk to her. She hasn't said a word to me until this week. Where did she have the right to complain here?

"I fell asleep...and I knew you'd be mad."

"Damn right I am! I didn't know where you were, and then Alice said that you were missing. I called the police only to find that you'd been arrested for beating somebody up!" She yelled and I looked at my feet.

"The girl was talking about Rosalie..."

"You should have called me, Isabella Marie Swan!" She screamed and I shook my head.

"What's the point? You haven't talked to me in more than a month! You lost your favorite daughter – I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. You hurt my feelings. I had no reason to call you!" I cried and she rolled her eyes at me.

Was she fucking kidding me?

_Beat her up too!_ Miss Irresponsible cheered.

"Mom...I can't believe you! You...I try my hardest, but you know what? I'll never be Rosalie. I wish you could love me...for who I am! Like the person who I did call does! Why did you ever have me? You obviously don't want me. You don't care about me. I hate you, mom! I hate you for hating me, when I have no choice. _I have no choice_!" I screamed and turned to go to my room.

My mom called after me, but I didn't answer. I merely slammed and locked my door when I got up there. I was more than furious with the woman. I went straight to my bed and cried. I knew that I would be crying for a while. I just didn't get it – she can mourn all she wants. But when was she going to just grow up and be my mother?

I didn't get it.

I was just about to lay down and go to sleep when my phone began to ring. I froze, and looked up to see the unknown number signal popping up. Slowly, I reached out and picked up the phone. I was surprised by who was at the other end of it.

**AN: REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction as a hobby if I owned...;)**

"I'm just curious about why she's flying in..." Alice muttered as we all stretched before ballet started.

I'd ended up going back to ballet. I didn't plan to spend anymore time with it after I graduated, but Jane had begged me to join. So, here I was, warming up with her and Alice. Alice was still weird about talking to me – but it was better than being completely ignored. It also gave me something to take my physical anger out on; not something that you think you'd hear from a ballerina. It was good enough of a set of reasons for me, though.

Alice and Jane had spend the last half hour discussing why her mother had called me last minute, two nights ago, asking if she could fly in and stay with us. I, of course, promised her a room, but that didn't leave us all satisfied. She never mentioned why she was coming in. But rather _forgot_ to mention why.

I wondered if maybe she was finally moving into town, or something. It would make sense, for them to need a house last minute. That was the only logical thing that I could think of. Alice, on the other hand, had about a million different things that she could name off. She didn't make any sense – but I chose to let her make sense instead of fight with her.

Throughout class she kept her chit-chat up. It brought back old times, doing the routines and warm-ups. I remembered all of the times that it was just Rosalie and I, or even the four of us. Back when we all got along. I'd never missed it as much as I had just then. And so, in attempt to be better for Rose, I tried harder. Because Rosalie loved to dance.

After class, Edward offered to pick us all up. He droves us back to my house, where Jane was going to stay the night. After Alice and Rosalie went in, I snook a kiss in with Edward, and promised to text him later. He chuckled and told me to go in and have a good time with the girls.

"Sorry," I smiled. "I left my slippers." I lied as I walked in the door and tossed my bag, and slippers, onto the couch. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Are you cooking, Bella?" Jane asked and I nodded. She then shrugged and looked at Alice. "We'll have whatever you want. It's nice of you too cook."

"Right...okay." I went on into the kitchen without them, and started the meal.

About halfway into making some baked macaroni, my phone buzzed. I picked it up, and smiled when it said Edward's name. I had him saved as Ed Mase on my phone. In order to be a bit more discreet, really. I unlocked the screen, put the food in the oven, and then sat down to actually check my phone.

**I hope my sister isn't driving you crazy – Edward.**

**They went upstairs a while ago. I'm making their dinner. - Bella.**

**You mean to tell me that they left YOU to cook? - Edward**

**It's OK. I like to cook. I'll text you later. XXOO – Bella.**

**Love you. - Edward.**

I sighed as I deleted the string of texts and put my phone up. I checked on the food and then went into the living room to see what was on TV. Boredom took over my brain for a while as I stared at the different channels. There was nothing interesting on tonight, which left me going back to the kitchen to get the macaroni out in a daze. I checked my phone, happy to see nothing, and quickly got out the food.

"Dinner's ready," I called as I walked back over and got out servings of it. I got out three cans of soda, and then carried all of it to the dining-room. We don't really eat in there, but I found no reason not to tonight.

Alice and Jane came running down in fits of giggles. I smiled shyly at them as I sat with them at the table and dug into my food. I was never a big fan of macaroni, but it'd seemed like the easiest thing to make at the time. The girls sure liked it, as they scarfed it down, and then dumped their dishes to go back upstairs.

I muttered angered nothings to myself as I cleaned up the kitchen and washed their dishes. I felt like I was a lot older than them, or something. Having to cook for them, and then clean up their mess. It was a bit aggravating, the more that I thought about it. I knew that I couldn't stay upset though, because Esme would be here tomorrow. For all I know, Alice could be moving out next week. I smiled then, happy with the thought of having my house back to myself.

When I was finished, I collected my phone, bag, and shoes, and then headed up to my room. When I got to my room, my phone buzzed and I smiled. It was Edward, again.

**How are you? - Edward**

**I'm alright. About to shower. You? - Bella**

**Ooh-la-la, a shower? ;) I'm actually about to also. Bored, other than that – Edward.**

**Real mature, Masen! - Bella.**

**You know it :D – Edward**

**So...you should call me when you're out. If you're done first, I'll call you back. - Bella**

**Absolutely. TTYL – Edward**

**XOOXOXOXOXO – Bella**

I smiled as I sat my phone up on my shelf and went to shower. I rushed through it, excited that I got to talk to Edward when I was out. After I showered, I walked back into my room and laid down on the bed. I picked up the phone and frowned at the fact that Edward had yet to call me. I _had_ rushed, but I just assumed that he'd be in and out of his quickly.

A few seconds after that thought, my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Hey Bella," Edward chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" I scolded him, my voice completely playful.

"My, you sounded in quite the hurry there...waiting for someone?" He teased and I felt my face grow warm. He chuckled softly. "Okay, I know you're blushing now. I'll knock it off."

"It's almost unfair how well you know me," I muttered and he laughed at me again.

"Yeah, yeah," He breathed jokingly and I rolled my eyes. Cocky-jerk.

"So...how are you?" I asked, trying to think of what I should say. I've never been good on the phone with people. I only merely put up with it, because it was Edward that I was talking to. If it were anybody else, I'd tell them to come over, or text me.

"I'm good. A little bored. Usually, I play a game or watch movies with my sister now. I guess she's getting to old for that...making real friends and what-not." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm not. If it weren't for your sister, and Alice, I'd probably be speeding on over to your house." I sighed, wishing that I could be with him.

It was unfair, the fact that we were both so bored and lonely, but unable to spend any time together. I wished that we could have spent time together that night. I would have given anything to be allowed to drive over to Edward's house and watch movies with him. To be his freaking girlfriend – but I was stuck here. I was all but babysitting his sister, and my best friend. I sighed, again, and Edward asked me what was wrong.

I'd forgotten that I was on the phone.

"I just miss you, is all." I explained and he ahhed.

"I miss you too, beautiful girl."

"I wish that we could just be like everybody else. Go out in public, spend our weekends together, and get rides without your sister in the car. I just...I want to be your girlfriend." I muttered and he sighed, loudly.

"I know, honey. Believe me...I know."

"I know that. I just felt like getting it off of my chest again." I told him.

"That's alright."

Edward and I talked on the phone for a couple hours more. We talked about whatever would keep us busy. I thanked him for keeping me company before we hanged up. I knew that I needed to get to sleep, because I was riding with Alice to pick up her parents tomorrow. Esme wanted us ready, and with her, around the time of noon. Apparently, we were all going out.

I went to bed, curious about what would happen tomorrow.

**EDWARDPOV**

"Edward! You're getting too old for this." I heard my mom call from outside of my bedroom. "Get out of bed!"

"I don't want to," I called back, half joking.

"We're having lunch with Esme Cullen. It's important. Get up."

"I still don't want to..."

"It's about you." She spoke, her voice sharp. I sat up, and frowned at her. She'd walked into my room by this point. Her eyes were cold as she looked at me. I knew that whatever was going on, it had been serious.

"Right...who all is coming?"

"Your father is getting off of work early, myself, _you_, Esme, Carlisle, Alice...and that girl that's always with one of you. Jane too, I guess." She pointed out, counting off of her fingers and I frowned. What did she mean it was about me? I shook my head, and got up. I wouldn't have, if it weren't for the fact that Bella was coming.

I didn't dare correct mom, though.

But, because my dad was getting off of work, I knew that we must be serious business. My parents rarely took off work for anything in general. Birthdays, Christmas, and when they were just barely healthy enough to stay out of the hospital as patients. They just loved their jobs, and the money that came with it. That's why I spent so much time with Jane, and by myself. That's why I was so curious about what we were going to talk about today.

I walked down the stairs to find my father just coming in from work. Mom was setting up the table, and he walked in to whisper something in her ear. She nodded, and then glanced up at me. She looked a lot like Jane then – her eyes a bit worried, and her smile a bit fake. I knew that Jane wanted her parents home more, she wanted them to take off before they over-stressed. And with her eyes identical to mom's...it was easy to mix them up sometimes.

"What's going on?"

"We're just going to talk. As a family." Mom spoke, her voice tight with lie.

"Because Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Bella are family..." I rolled my eyes as I took the dishes from my mother and began setting them out.

"Just...don't ask questions, Edward." She gave me a pointed look before walking out of the room.

That's when Jane came walking in. Her hair looked as if it'd been left braided over night. Beach-waves, I think she called it. Her face was curious as she got a look at both of our parents in the house at once. She gave me a questioning look, and I merely shrugged at her.

"I don't know what's going on. Maybe we should find out if they're aliens. I always told you that you were adopted," I winked and she rolled her eyes, dramatically walking into the kitchen.

"Well, Bella just texted me, and said that they're on their way from the airport. Why are they coming here?" She asked me and I shrugged again.

"I'll be damned if I know." I walked back to the dining room, where I set all of the napkins out.

About half an hour later, Bella, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle came walking in. Esme hugged my dad, and Carlisle shook my mother's hand. Carlisle then shook my mom's hand, but then they walked on into us. It didn't get past me, the fact that my mother completely averted Esme's advances to greet her. My mom's always been like that with women, though. Competitive. I shook the thought as I walked in to greet the crowd.

I hugged Bella, and she smiled at me. Alice shook my hand awkwardly, not sure if she could consider herself as close to me as Bella was. Alice wasn't even my student though, so, I didn't blame her. Hell, I didn't even really like her to begin with. Esme came over and hugged me happily, and Carlisle pulled me into one of those hugs where we shake hands and hug. I welcomed them all, and led them into the dining room.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I winked at Bella as I began pulling chairs out for the ladies.

"We'll be having a new casserole and egg salad for lunch." My mother spoke, pulling the dishes out of their places.

The rest of lunch was a bit tense as we ate. I talked to Bella for most of it, and then Esme and Jane some. My mother was very distant, and my father seemed way to into the conversation with Carlisle. Alice just sort of talked with Jane. I knew that Alice probably felt very out of place here. I would have made an attempt to welcome her, but after all of the times that she didn't with Bella...I simply played the _bad host_ card.

"You have any idea why we're doing this?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"If I knew, I'd have warned you a long time ago." She scanned the group, as if she could pick up on something. She was just as lost as I was.

"This food was good," Bella mumbled, taking the final bite of her casserole. I'd been done with mine for a while.

"Yeah, it's probably the only thing that my mom can make. She makes it for everything." I told her and she giggled, and shrugged.

"At least she cooks for you, sometimes. My mom went through a cooking phase once, when I was ten, but never again has she made anything but cereal in that kitchen." Bella told me and I shook my head. How has she even lived this long? My parents may have always been working, but they had our best interests in heart. I always thought that they did, at least.

"Your mom is insane, Bella." I winked and she giggled.

"Alright, is everyone done?" My mom asked and we all nodded. I went around, with her, and we picked up all of the dishes.

After they were all put away, we were moved into the family room. I sat myself, purposely, in between Bella and Esme. They understood me the most, it always seemed. I put my arm on the back of the couch, so that it just barely grazed Bella's shoulders. Esme's too, of course, to make it look natural. Bella leaned back, comfortably into my embrace. Esme, as usual, kept her posture high and strong. I shook my head, resting it on the shoulder closest to Bella.

"Mom...do Alice and I really need to be here?" Jane asked and I watched as Bella's head snapped towards her. Her face made the phrase, '_what the fuck_?', come to mind.

"Yes. The only person in here who really doesn't have to be, is Isabella." Mom motioned towards Bella, who blushed immediately. Esme reached over and patted her hand, gently.

"But, that doesn't mean that Bella shouldn't be here." Esme corrected my mom, and my mother's ice-blue eyes shot to Esme.

"I guess...if you want her here. For whatever that reason may be..." My mom shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I moved my hand down so that it could play with Bella's hair, inconspicuously. It was my best way of telling Bella how I felt. I wanted her there.

"Edward, we're really here because of you, either way." My dad sighed, pulling at his hair.

"Well, why don't you just tell me. All of this stalling is making everyone...weird." I told him and he nodded.

"Okay, listen. Edward...I'm your uncle." My dad said suddenly. His eyes grew wide when he realized that he'd spoken, and he looked at my mom.

Or were they?

"Wh-what do you mean?" I sat up a bit straighter. My mother sighed.

"We're not your parents Edward. We adopted you when you were first born. Your father is actually Esme's brother. She was sick when you were born, and we didn't think that she was going to survive. So, we set up a closed adoption to last until you were eighteen." My mom...or, aunt, now that she's telling me, said.

"What? But..." I turned and looked at Esme. She did look like my dad. She had the same eyes...the same hair...she looked more like me than he did – and I'd always thought we were identical. Hell, she's a woman!

Bella shifted in her seat. She reached over and took my hand into hers. I knew that they wouldn't dare say anything. Not with our current choice of conversation. Bella rubbed my forearm with her other hand, and I turned to look at Esme. She looked back at me, her eyes red-rimmed, and her face sad. I knew that I couldn't be angry with her – from the moment that I'd met her, we'd had a connection. She'd always treated Bella right. I shook my head, turning to look at my mom.

"Did you want me?" I asked her and she pursed her lips.

"We weren't ready to be parents, honey. We never were. I was happy to be your aunt." My mom, or aunt, Elizabeth, whatever...sighed. I felt my brow furrow.

"What about me?"

"Jane, honey, that's different. You're _mine_." She smiled at he daughter, and I saw a certain amount of pride that she'd probably never feel for me.

"And you still don't want to be my mom?" I asked and she shrugged.

"That's up to you," She shrugged. "I just want you to understand why I've never...I've never been as great to you as I could. I was always jealous of Esme. She'd call, and ask how you were...she purely, truly, honestly cared for you. It was from the heart. I loved you, I really do...but it's not the same when the child isn't yours. It's not the same when you're forced to take care of it...especially for someone who is all business."

"Wow...that's a lot to take in." I breathed.

"So...Esme and Carlisle are my biological parents?" I looked at them and they nodded slowly.

"You don't have to call us mom and dad. We could be an aunt and uncle, or even just friends. I just hope...I hope you don't hate us." Carlisle whispered, his voice soft.

"I was so sick. All I worried about was you, Edward. I got over it around four years later, when Alice was born. I would have done anything to take you back if I thought I was going to survive giving birth. But you'd already gotten stabilized with Elizabeth and Edward. I couldn't take you from your home like that. It wasn't right." Esme breathed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"At least we're still related. Now I'm related to Alice too!" Jane smiled, trying to make everyone smile. I chuckled, holding my hand out for a knuckle-touch with her.

"Right. Okay. But...it's really up to you guys with this. I love you all." I told them and they looked at me curiously. "Honestly, mom...Elizabeth...whatever you are. Tell me what you want to be. You too, Esme...Carlisle."

"We discussed it already...and if you were okay with it...I'd like to take over all rights as your mother. And leave Elizabeth and Ed to be your aunt and uncle. You can see them whenever you want, Carlisle and I are moving here...you don't even have to move in with us. It's just what felt natural." Esme smiled and Elizabeth nodded slowly. I could tell that their relationship was strained, but that they were really working hard to put up with each other for me.

"You want to be aunt Elizabeth?" I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed.

"Please, just call me Elizabeth."

"If that's what you want." I shook my head and sat back again. I then looked at Esme and Carlisle. "So...you're my new mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, honey!" Esme laughed, wrapping her arms around me. Bella let go of my hand and I leaned into my mother. It felt right – like home.

I felt my eyes prick with tears as she hugged me. My shoulder's shook and I felt like a complete wuss as I cried for my mom. She laughed softly, rocking me a bit, and telling me that it was okay to cry a little. I felt Bella's small hand rub circles on my back. I laughed a bit, hugging my mom tighter as I thought about all I'd gained recently.

"So...you're okay with this?" my _uncle_ Edward asked me and I nodded.

"You guys are right...it's oddly natural feeling."

"I have a brother!" Alice squealed, standing up and hugging me.

"Yep. I have a sister!" I laughed. "Again!"

"Thanks," Jane giggled. "Group hug!"

"No way," Alice backed out and we all laughed.

**BELLA POV**

I smiled to myself as I drove home alone that night. Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were going to stay at the hotel for the night. They wanted some, 'family time'. I was happy for him, but I couldn't help but feel left out as I drove home. I knew that if the situation were different, then Edward would have invited me as his girlfriend. But it wasn't different, and we had to keep hiding this stupid relationship.

I couldn't help but wonder if Alice would hate me more if I told her. Especially now that he was her brother. What if she just thought I wasn't good enough? According to Alice, at one point, I wasn't even good enough for my own sister. She would have a hissy fit if I told her about my relationship with her _brother_.

I shook the thought as I got into my house. I checked my phone, and was surprised to find that Alice had texted me.

**Hey, your shoes were still in Edward's car. They were sneakers. - Alice. **

**I must have left them when he took me home from his house, after the entire James thing. - Bella**

That's when I realized what I'd just sent her.

"Fuck!" I hissed, trying to go back to the message and delete it somehow. Deep down, I knew that there was no going back now. I'd already hit send.

**What? You were at his house? - Alice**

**I'll talk to you later. - Bella.**

**No...you won't. Is that where you've been running off to lately? - Alice**

**I feel sick. TTYL. - Bella**

I didn't reply to her again, when she texted me. I had felt ill since lunch, but I knew that it was probably just the food that I'd eaten. I'd eaten a whole bunch of food before I went to the airport, and then I was forced to eat Elizabeth's meal. It wasn't that she was bad at cooking – she just wasn't great. I think that both Edward and I knew this.

I sighed, going up to take a shower. I hoped that the steam would kill off the queasiness. My mom wasn't home tonight, on a trip for her job, and I didn't really know jack-squat about the medicine that we kept around here.

After I was all washed and clean, I slipped on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. They were my old sweats, actually. The shirt was from one of the schools that I attended in Florida. It wasn't one of my favorite schools – but the shirt was incredibly comfortable. I loved wearing it to bed whenever it was clean. Alice thought it was horrific. I shook that thought, trying to use my mind to calm my stomach instead.

I knew it wasn't going to work when I had to run to the bathroom to throw up everything I'd eaten.

Wonderful.

"God..." I cried as I kept heaving.

My head spun as I pulled out my phone. I had to stop for a moment, to finish regurgitating, before I could go back to sending a text to Carlisle. He would let me know what to do.

**I just thru up. Nbodys home. Wat do I tke? I dnt mean to bothr u guys. I thnk its food poisonin. Not sure. - Bella **

You could tell that I felt like crap, due to my illegible texting. I figured he'd get the point as I laid my phone down and rested my head on the bathtub. I faintly heard my phone beep a few times as I drifted completely out of consciousness. I groaned one last time before I finally passed out. I prayed that I wouldn't die alone there.

Because I sure felt like death.

**CARLISLE POV**

My phone beeped, and I wondered who had texted me. Anyone who would on a normal occasion was in the room. Other than Liz and Ed, but they'd gone to bed earlier. I pulled out my new iPhone, the one that I'd gotten with the job that I got here at Forks General.

**I just thru up. Nbodys home. Wat do I tke? I dnt mean to bothr u guys. I thnk its food poisonin. Not sure. - Bella **

"Bella's sick. Alice, did she not feel well earlier?" I asked Alice, who shrugged. She'd stopped talking earlier, for some reason. I ignored it, knowing that my daughter was a moody one. But I thought she would have said something if she thought _Bella_ was sick.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, nearly cutting me off. Alice's eyes shot to him. She looked more than pissed off. I chose to ignore her attitude, and answer Edward's question.

"She texted me saying that she threw up, and that she thought she had food-poisoning. She doesn't know what to take...I'd have to check her out to know what to give her." I mumbled, contemplating if I should go over there or not.

"Maybe we should check on her..." Esme murmured, her eyes soft. "Renee went out of town for work. If she's sick, she shouldn't be home alone tonight."

"That's what I'm thinking," Edward threw in again and I eyed him for a moment, before going back to my text.

**Are you okay now? I can come check on you. That's the only way to know for sure. Are you running a fever? What are your symptoms? - Carlisle.**

"I texted her. Hopefully she'll let me know enough that I can diagnose her." I said and Edward nodded.

We all sat around in the living room and talked some more for a while. I couldn't stop worrying about Bella. I texted her twice since, asking her to just let me know if she was okay, and she didn't reply. If she'd had food-poisoning, she would have been fine after vomiting. Or, better at least. And she certainly would have texted me back. It got to a point where Esme was all but dragging me out the door, having been just as worried as I was.

We drove on over, and decided that we'd each check a bathroom in the house, when we got in. Edward sprinted up the stairs, ahead of me, and then up to the third floor. I frowned and Esme shrugged, rushing on into the kitchen's bathroom.

"Guys! I found her!" I heard Edward's panicky voice from downstairs. A toilet flushed and I rushed up to find Edward just picking up her limp body in her bathroom. I sighed, shaking my head as I followed him to her room. He laid her on the bed.

"I knew I should have came earlier..." I muttered as I checked her pulse and breathing. "Bella? Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. "Edward, run and get some water. She's probably dehydrated. Find a thermometer, too."

"Yes, dad." He stood and ran from the room, top-speed.

"He called you dad," Esme sighed as she walked in. "Is she okay?"

"I think she got dehydrated. I want to take her to the hospital – the quickest way to get her better would be with an IV." I told Esme and she nodded.

"Do you want me to get her into something a little more better?" Esme asked, eyeing Bella's clothing. They were covered in sweat and vomit. I nodded at her, just as Edward got in.

"Get Alice," I mumbled as I went to take her temperature. "She and Esme are going to change Bella, and then we're taking her to the ER."

"Yeah," Edward stopped, halfway out the door. "Is she okay, dad? Is she?"

"Yeah. She'll be fine, son." I smiled softly and he was out the door again.

"Our boys smitten for her, huh?" I asked and Esme nodded, grinning.

"They won't admit to it yet – but they would make an amazing couple." Esme told me and I smiled softly.

"I like Bella."

"She's good, she really is good." Esme smiled as she brushed Bella's long hair off of her neck. Alice came in, her face grim as Esme told her what to do. I walked out and into the hallway with a pacing Edward.

Edward was pulling at his hair as he walked back and forth. He was this upset about Bella having the flu – but when he's adopted...oh, it's cool. I shook my head, knowing that he was probably in love with the girl. I'd noticed earlier, the way that Bella rubbed his back and held his hand...they already acted as a serious couple. It was only a matter of time before Bella graduated, and they decided that's what they wanted to be.

I smiled at the thought.

"How are you smiling? Bella...she's so sick!" Edward asked and I chuckled.

"It's you...she'll be just fine, Edward. You need to give her time to get hydrated. Don't worry. I could even get you a card to stay all night in the hospital, if you promise no funny-business." I winked at him and his face lit up immediately.

"She'll be okay? Could you really?"

"Yes...just be good. And don't tell Alice."

"Absolutely!" Edward smiled, following me back in after Esme said we could.

Edward, being the biggest, lifted Bella off of the bed. She was just coming to, and leaned into him. He chuckled, whispered something to her, and then led us all down to the car. Bella tried to talk a couple times, but it never really worked. She was just too out of it to get anything across that made any sense.

When we got to the hospital, someone immediately was open to work on her. I kept Edward, Alice, and Esme back in the waiting room. I knew how obnoxious it was to have to check up a patient, with their family breathing down my neck. When the doctor came out, he told us as I'd expected. Bella had the flu and was dehydrated. They were going to keep her on the IV until tomorrow. After that, we all knew that she should be fine.

We all went in to check on her. Esme called Renee, and then sat down with us. Edward and Alice both had one of Bella's hands. Alice kept apologizing for something, which I had no clue what, and Edward just kept staring at her. Esme and I sat together in the back, hoping that she would be okay sooner.

**BELLA POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find Carlisle, Esme, Renee, Alice, and Edward looking over me. They all had their own amounts of worry across their face and I felt bad for causing all of the stress. Edward was already asking me if I was okay, but I just motioned that I needed a drink. My throat was horribly sore.

"How do you feel, Bella? You gave us all quite a scare." Carlisle asked as he handed me a paper cup.

"Better...thanks."

"I should have came earlier...to check on you." He muttered and I shook my head.

"I should have made a bigger deal about it. It just happened so fast..."

"Don't worry about that, Bella," Edward sighed and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"It was supposed to be your night with your family. I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered and he shook his head, promising me that he'd much rather be with a healthy me, than with his family while I was sick. I rolled my eyes. "That's just because you're nice."

"Shush."

"I need to hit the road. Esme wants to take you all out for lunch, Bella." Renee sighed and I frowned at her.

"Yeah...okay." I knew that I felt completely better, but I'd hoped that my mom wanted to spend some time with me. I guess I was wrong there...

"Do you feel alright? I brought you some clothing to change into." Esme offered and I nodded, smiling. I felt completely better. In fact, I was kind of hungry.

Esme and Alice helped me out of the bed and to the bathroom. From there, changing into my jeans and a t-shirt was easy. I pulled my hair up into a low, messy bun. It wasn't gorgeous, but it was good enough for me. They _were_ considered my family, after all. And family deals with family, even when family looks ugly.

We went out to breakfast and had a good time. Esme talked almost non-stop while we were there. We were sitting in a rounded booth. In order it went, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and then me. I was happy to spend time with them. I considered them my closest family right now. They accepted me for who I was.

Esme even dropped hints about Edward and I. Alice was unusually quiet, if we were talking about that. Esme brought up cute pictures of us that I'd posted (from my date with Edward), or all of our little jokes that we seemed to have. I blew it off as a friendship, but I had a feeling that she was seeing right through our little facade. Carlisle too...

I was sad when our little get-together came to an end. We all drove back to my house, and I let everyone in. I was surprised to see my mother's car in the driveway. Quietly, I walked in and looked around the kitchen for her. She wasn't there. I was caught off the guard by a sudden scream from the living room. I ran in there to find my mother...and some man.

Naked, and on our couch.

My mom wasn't the only one who screamed and closed her eyes just then.

I sure as hell did.

**AH: REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I no own. Kay. Bye.**

**JANUARY**

I blew up on my mom when I found her with that guy. She rushed him out, while I made the Cullen's leave. After they were out the door, that really started it. My mom and I have never fought the way that we did that night. Especially over a guy that my mom was dating. I guess you could say that I was finally relieving myself of some pretty pent-up rage.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" I screamed and she looked at me as if I wasn't speaking English. "Don't play that stupid game with me, mom. You can't say you're mourning over your daughter by having sex with strangers! What the fuck?"

"Oh, you know that's not it!" She slurred, and that's when I saw the empty bottle of wine and champagne glasses in the living room.

"What if he was some psycho? Huh? What if...what if he tried to kill you, or something? Spiked your drink?" I asked her and she laughed, rolling her eyes at me. She rolled her eyes at me. Dumb bitch! "Mom! Remember James? The one that tried to murder and rape your daughter? What if he was like that? I may not be your favorite, but what if he'd gotten to Alice? Why are you sneaking around like this?"

"Why am I sneaking around like this? Jesus, Bella! I'm not the one who's being sneaky!" She screamed at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're not? Sleeping around with strange men isn't sneaky now?"

"You're one to talk!" She laughed.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I gaped at her as she finished off one of the glasses of red-wine. I'd never been so pissed with her in my life. Not even when she stopped talking to me a few weeks ago. I'm a fucking virgin – how could she make a reference to me sleeping around?

"Well, you've been running around with some strange boy. You're always alone with him. Don't try and make it sound like you haven't been having sex." She grumbled and went in the kitchen with her wine.

"I haven't had sex with anyone, thank you very much!" I yelled at her, wanting to punch her in her stupid face. "I'm friends with Edward, if that's what you're referring to. It's not sneaky – you just don't bother asking me. When you're sober. When you're drunk as fuck you don't mind accusing me of the unreasonable. I'm just your daughter – what do I matter?"

"Please! You got into a fight and didn't even call me when you were arrested. Arrested! I didn't want a delinquent of a daughter!" She yelled back, and I rolled my eyes. Here we got again!

"I did not call you because I knew that you wouldn't help me." I gritted my teeth and she chuckled darkly.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it, Bella." She yelled at me.

"I just got out of the hospital, mom. And I come home to you accusing me of being a slut, and a trouble-maker. What the fuck? Do you even care about me at all? I'm not a delinquent! I don't just get into trouble without good reasoning...and...my God, would you stop drinking?" I begged her, and the rage began to drain out and into sadness.

"Not even your father could handle you! He went and got himself shot, he was so tired of dealing with your attitude!" She spoke.

And I did it. I hit her. I walked up and slapped my mother square across the face. When I pulled my hand back, there was a nice and big hand-print where I'd done it. I didn't care if it was going to bruise – I just wanted her to shut her stupid freaking mouth.

"Don't ever say that again!" I screamed, thinking of my dad. "He got shot...by a real delinquent! I can't believe you even had the nerve...I hope you go to Hell, mom!" I screamed and turned, running out the door. I grabbed my phone on the way.

I got out to my truck, where I got in and started it quickly. Mom didn't follow me as I pulled out of our drive and drove off. I didn't stop crying as I went too. All I kept thinking about was how my mom had betrayed me. How she'd turned her back on me, dad, Rosalie...she didn't even care anymore. She didn't want a family, and so she was throwing what she had left in the trash. And I was all that she had left. I shook my head and kept driving.

I drove through the rain, unsure as to where I was going. I just knew that I needed to get away from my mom as fast as possible. So, I pushed it with my truck. I knew that I shouldn't have, because my truck wasn't exactly the sturdiest in that department. And so, when I got onto the road that led to Edward's house, my car began to make weird noises before completely stopping. I glanced at the gas, seeing that it was underneath the little E.

I groaned, stopping and getting out of it. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, only to see trees and more trees. I huffed, getting back in the car and grabbing my phone out of the passenger seat.

It was fucking dead. I didn't get to charge it at the hospital, and now it was dead, and I was stranded. _Lovely_!

"God fucking dammit!" I screamed, hitting my steering wheel.

I would probably die out there. I just kept thinking that to myself. And then my mom can be truly happy, with her little boyfriend. I groaned, just thinking about it made me want to throw up like I did yesterday.

I sat and played with my hair for a while. It wasn't working, because it got messy when I stepped out and into the downpour. I sighed and shook my head. I was just an a-class mess. I was happy that I hadn't made it all the way to Edward's. I'm sure I looked ridiculous – in my pajamas and soaking wet. I ended up laying back and going to sleep for a while. I didn't have anything better to do.

"You again?" I opened my eyes to someone standing over me. I screamed, backing up.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Relax, it's officer Salazar. Again." He held up his badge. I swiped it from his hand and looked for all of the things that my dad taught me. It was definitely the same man who arrested me the other day, but I didn't want him to know that I knew just yet.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car," He sighed and stepped back a bit.

"It's pouring rain. I just got out of the hospital – I don't want to get a pneumonia!"

"I have an umbrella. Just get out." He sighed and so I listened. I really didn't want to deal with my mom again. She'd have a cow if I had to call her for bail. There was no way that I would call Edward over this. It was embarrassing – it wasn't justified.

That's when I wondered what I did.

"Is it illegal to sleep in your car?"

"When you aren't eighteen and your mother is waiting for you, it is." He explained and I sighed.

"She's not waiting for me officer."

"Is that right?" He motioned behind him. I scooted over and turned to see my mom's car parked on the other side of the road. She'd just parked when I looked. I frowned, shaking my head, and wanting to know why she was there.

I shook my head as I grabbed my things and crossed the street. The officer went back to his car after saying goodbye, and then didn't say a thing. I sighed as climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. I wouldn't have wanted to go with her, but the police were there. I knew better than to fuck with them...it's just stupid.

I sat there with her as the police cleared out. She still hadn't moved. I stared at her, waiting for her to pull out and go home. I wondered if she was still drunk, and if I should have made Eleazar do a breathalyzer. She sat there, looking around a bit, before she finally turned and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was going on in her dumb head.

"I said some really stupid things tonight honey. I was drunk, and I wasn't even saying things with meaning. I was stupid. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do apologize." She whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't deserve anything," I muttered.

"You're right." She sighed. "I was so wrong tonight."

"Tonight," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Tonight. But Bella...look...even though half of the things I said were bull...you have been sneaking around."

"And you haven't?" I asked her, my brows furrowed.

"You're right...I should have told you. I...I've been seeing him since around the time you went back to school. We met at the diner, and I ran into him at the hospital. I just wanted to take him home and be with him that night. I'd already been drinking..."

"You never went on a business trip...did you?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"No. I didn't. And I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm serious about Phil though. I even had that officer, the one from earlier, I had him do a background check on Phil. Phil's one of Carlisle, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth's co-worker. He's not like James. I'm serious about him. I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you can't trust me."

"Yeah, me too." I muttered.

"But...can you just be honest? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't dating that boy that you're running around with. That you two are merely friends, and that's all." She asked and I sighed, turning to look at her.

If she could spend months lying, than I can spend a couple of my own doing the same.

"We're just friends." I sighed and she nodded.

"That's all I needed."

**MARCH**

"I love you, dad," I sighed as I kissed my dad's cheek.

"I love you too. Have a good time at breakfast," he sighed, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"Don't worry sir. Bella's always safe when she's with me." Edward shook my dad's hand and my dad grimaced.

"I know, I just feel that she's still too young to date. Even a good guy." My dad explained and Edward shrugged.

"I'd like to say that we're more than dating at this point, daddy," I sighed, hugging him again. "I love Edward. He loves me. You never have to worry about that."

"Oh, alright. Just go and have a good time. Just remember, I may be here, but I still have license to carry a gun." Charlie winked and Edward patted his back, promising that he would follow the rules with me. I smiled as I walked out with Edward, and once we were downstairs, I thanked him again for being so good with my dad.

Edward kept his arm around me as we got to the boardwalk and went for breakfast. We ate and talked about our week, which we spent most of together thanks to spring break, and then we decided to go for a walk together. Edward said that it was so he could burn off the calories – I knew that he was just being a sweetheart and wanted to walk.

He's always been one of _those_ soft guys.

"You know, I really do love you." He breathed, swinging our arms back and forth as we walked. I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"I love you too." I whispered, and then looked back down at my feet. I really didn't want to ruin the moment by tripping. So, I focused on my red flats and my blue sundress. Edward stopped walking, and I nearly lost my balance all together. I stopped and turned to look up at him. We were in the middle of the boardwalk, people walking past us on every side. I looked up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Something wrong?"

"Did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look today, Bella?" He asked me and I blushed.

"Maybe once...or twice." I giggled and he chuckled.

"Well, here's to a third time. You. Look. Beautiful." He breathed and I ran my hands up his arms, and placed them around his neck.

"You look quite dashing yourself," I winked at him.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I smiled into his as I leaned into his body. He hummed, swaying us a little, as if we were dancing, as he pressed his lips all over my face. I laughed, closing my eyes as he got more playful with each kiss. I always liked it when Edward was in a more playful mood. When we could act like a couple, and be playful. Just thinking about it made me want to kiss him again.

I kissed his neck softly, letting myself sit there on my tip-toes to breath in. He smelled of his cologne, and himself. I grinned and wrapped my arms more tightly around him. He laughed, kissing my hair, and asking if I was in a good mood. I glowered up at him, thanking him sarcastically for his sarcasm. He laughed and kissed in between my eyes.

"Bella?" I recognized my mom's voice from behind us. I slowly turned to see her. Her face was twisted up in anger, and disgust. "What the hell, Isabella Marie?"

"Mom, I can explain..." I spoke before I really could explain.

"You lied to me! And...really? Your teacher? That's nasty!" She yelled at me and I scoffed at her.

"Mom!" I cried, glancing around as a crowd began to stop and stare at us.

"Don't mom me! You lied to my face that night in the car!"

"You've been lying to me for months, without a reason. At least with us I can say that his job and your sanity was on the line!" I yelled at her and she gaped openly at me.

"I don't know where you got this attitude..." She spat and I began to cry then, and there. Her eyes narrowed in on Edward then. "And you! You're too old for her!"

"It's a two and a half year difference, Renee."

"Mrs. Swan to you!" She pointed her finger at him. "I want to see both of you at home...now!"

"Yeah...okay." I muttered, turning to go back to Edward's car with him.

"If you think you're riding with him, then you're wrong, Isabella Marie!"

"And if you think I care about what you tell me, then you're wrong, Renee!" I screamed back, no longer caring about the attention that we'd attracted. I then proceeded to take Edward's arm and all but drag him back to his car.

"Bella, I don't want you guys to fight over me," He huffed as he started the car.

"Believe me, this has been a long time coming. It has nothing to do with you." I muttered as I sat back and crossed my arms. Edward glanced at me a couple times and then sighed, telling me to buckle my seat-belt. I frowned, realizing that he was just trying to make me feel better, and keep me safe, so I did.

When we got back to mom's, she had already gotten home. She'd even dropped Phil off. I got out of Edward's car, told him to come with me, and slammed the door. When I walked in, I was surprised to see mom yelling at Alice. Alice, miss perfect, was seated on the couch...well, on her boyfriend's lap, but on the couch and fully-clothed. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my mom. She turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be a jerk to Alice just because you're pissed at me, mom." I exclaimed and she looked me over.

"If you think that's why I'm sending her little boyfriend home, then you're wrong, Isabella! Neither of you are old enough to be with guys right now – I don't need any grandbabies around my house!" She yelled and I laughed, knowing that she could have given less shit about grandchildren at the moment.

"Nice try. You and I both know that it's not Alice and I getting pregnant that you car about. You're just being controlling!" I argued and she scoffed.

"And you're just trying to be a rebel. Is it for him? Because he's an older guy?"

"Mom! He's not that much fucking older than I am!"

"You're dating Edward, Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes wide as she looked at our intertwined hands. I nodded, holding up my free hand to tell her not to talk yet.

"He's your teacher! Even if he was your age, you're supposed to respect him. He's an elder to you!"

"Just because we're dating does not mean that I don't respect him, mother! I love and respect him. Just because you always date one scumbag-Steve after another does not mean that you can just sit here and pretend that I _am_. I'm not! I'm in love with a sweet, sensitive, perfect gentleman...who I respect. One who respects me."

"Renee, honestly. He's my brother. You've known our family forever. You don't trust him?" Alice asked and my mom turned on her.

"Oh, shut up, Alice! You're sitting here skanking around with _Shaggy_ from Scooby-doo. You would stand up for their relationship!" My mom laughed at her and I watched Alice's face turn bright purple.

"We were watching a movie Renee!" She screamed at her. I'd never seen Alice, Alice Cullen, so _loud_.

"Just leave." My mom turned to the boys. Edward leaned down and kissed my temple, whispering his love, and then turned to leave. I listened as Edward offered Alice's boyfriend a ride, and he thanked him. "Just get out."

"His name is Jasper, by the way," Alice grumbled at Renee after Jasper and Edward left.

"Do I look like I care what his name was?" My mom was seething by now. I could tell that she was just getting angrier by the second. So, I took a deep breath.

"What do you care about mom? What _do_ you care about?" I spoke at a room-level voice. She looked between Alice and I for a couple seconds before huffing. I knew that this wasn't the end of it, but I also knew that it would be enough for today.

"Just go to your room. You're both grounded. Alice, if you have anything to say, call your mom. But as long as you're under my roof, you follow my rules. Just...go." She muttered and we both ran up the stairs.

I groaned as we got up to Alice's room. She offered for me to hang out in there, on the extra bed, and I accepted. We had some talking to do, and I knew that it wouldn't happen if we were in the same room all night. So, I walked in and sat down across from her on what used to be my bed. She sat down, kicked off her shoes, and then looked at me.

"You could have told me. Maybe not before everything with Rose...but you could have told me after everything with Esme. I assumed, after finding your bag of pajamas in his car...but I didn't say anything because I knew that it would come out when it was ready." Alice sighed and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"It still wasn't ready..." I muttered. "But...I'm sorry for lying to you. I just...he's all I've had for a while. I couldn't risk you being upset...I would never make either one of you chose between your friend and family."

"But you are family, Bella. You always have been." Alice explained and I felt my eyes water. "Now, with Edward, it could become legal. That's the only difference."

"I know. And you know I love you, Al. I just...you know. I'm stupid."

"I think we all are a little stupid." She giggled and I nodded.

"If it makes it any better...he was the guy that I met back when we first moved in. Remember? The one that totaled my car." I smiled at her and she nodded, a goofy grin on her face.

"I guess, in the long run, I knew you'd found your one. I was just being a dumb-ass-horrible friend." She winked and I shrugged.

"How about, from here on out, no more secrets."

"In that case, I should tell you that I'm dating your second-cousin Jasper." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I giggled. "You guys make a cute couple."

"So do you and Edward!"

"Girls! What did I say? Go to your _own_ rooms!" I heard Renee call from the hallway.

"Text me," I wiggled my phone and she nodded, smiling.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Bella. I'm sorry that things had to go down like that. I'll make sure that Esme understands the situation when I call her in a bit. I won't tell her about you guys, I'll just tell her that she caught Jasper and I."

"You can tell her about us. I know Edward would love for her to know. Hell, she was dropping hints last week the other day." I whispered as I walked out the door and up the stairs to my own room. I didn't want to, but I knew that it was better than another blow-out with my mother.

When I woke up the next morning, I was really tired. I couldn't go back to sleep though, as the only thing I could think about was what I thought about as I went to sleep. I really just needed to _talk_ with my mom. I thought back to the other ways that I always got my point across to her. Like, when I started my period, wanted to go on a trip with Alice, stuff like that. She was always thick-headed, and I had to get in in a way that she would find consistent.

So, I always made her breakfast in bed. Her favorite french-toast, and some other sides. I hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. It wasn't even six yet, so I knew that I had plenty of time to dish up that very meal. She'd probably be annoyed that I woke her at first, but I hoped that she'd accept the sentiment and the thought that I was putting into it. I even got to text Edward a bit while I did so. He was up early to help Esme and Carlisle move in. I smiled, thinking of how we were both doing something good for our families today.

When I was done with the food, I put enough for four people on a tray and went up to my mother's room. This was in case she was extra hungry, or Alice came in. I hoped that Alice didn't wake until later though, because I really just wanted to talk to her as mother and daughter for a while. That was something that we'd been going without for a while.

When I walked in, I found her sound asleep on the bed. I quietly sat the food on the side-table, and climbed into bed with her. After making sure that I was in a position that I could wake her, and then grab the food, I turned to shake her a bit.

"Mom, wake up." I whispered.

"No." she huffed.

"I made you french-toast." I cooed, as if that would get her to run to China with me. She rolled over, and looked at me. Her face was a bit solemn as she looked over me and the tray of food that I was holding.

"I forgot that you made that..." She smiled impishly and sat up a bit. "Is it for me?"

"No, I thought I'd just wake you and make you watch me eat." I giggled and sat the tray a little bit more between us. I cleared my throat and looked down to where my hand was messing with the end of the tray. "I was hoping that you'd want to eat it with me. We haven't done it in a while."

"Bella..." She sighed.

"No buts. I just want to have breakfast with my mom." I told her and she smiled at me. "And I also want to talk to you. And I want you to talk to me. We really need to talk."

"Bella, please..." She began and I shook my head.

"I want to start. Okay? You can say all you want...just let me _tell_ you what you've done to upset me. And then we can talk excuses."

"This goes all the way back to when we first moved in. Remember? Rosalie and I got into a fight over our new teacher. She was calling dibs on him...because she was her and that's what she did. Remember all of the names she called me? You believed her. And then you yelled at me. I didn't get it mom. I really didn't,"

"Bella-..."

"No. I'm going to finish." I told her seriously and she sighed. "Remember when you first started dating James? And Rose got together with that Royce guy? Remember how you didn't believe me when I told both of you how bad they were. You didn't believe me when I told you that your boyfriend was threatening your daughters' lives. You didn't believe us. That was the second time that you chose someone over me. Your daughter.

"Now, remember the dance recital? When I fell and broke some of my bones? You didn't even check and see if I was okay. You stayed there to watch Alice and Rosalie dance. You didn't give a damn about me. That was the third time that you chose somebody over me when you shouldn't have. It shouldn't have even taken any thought.

"And then there was the night, after the wedding, and before Christmas, when James decided that he was going to have his way with me." I breathed in deeply, fighting off any actual thinking. "You didn't go looking for me, after I'd left with a broken foot, until the next day, mom. You should have been up all night looking for me – Esme was. She's not even my mother. She's Edward's! And Alices.

"And then Rosalie dies. And you _ignore_ me. Mom, you ignored me for _weeks_. I don't care what Esme says – you're my mother. I'm supposed to come first. If something were wrong with you, I'd put you before myself. I'd at least talk to you before I go and shut myself down. Instead, I had to go through the loss of my big sister alone. It hurt...because she'd came to term with how poorly she treated me...and then I lost her. And I was left alone with you and Alice.

"And then you turn around and yell at me for standing up for myself. For Alice. I bet you didn't know that they've been bullying me! They make fun of my eyes, my hair, everything. But they never said a word about Rosalie...until she died. Of course I beat the shit out of them mom. I didn't care about being arrested. It wasn't right of them to talk that way."

"I didn't yell-..."

"You were mad because I called Edward first. You were mad because I called him. You know why I didn't really call you? I really didn't call you because I was afraid that you wouldn't answer. I got one call, and I didn't trust you enough to answer me." I told her and that's when her tears began to fall. She was finally getting it. "I didn't trust you mom. I didn't think that you had my back – so I called him. And he did. He always did. You know who I went to, during all of the times that you ignored me? I went to Edward. So don't say a fucking word about me not knowing him. About me running around and having sex. That's not the case."

I sat there in silence for a couple minutes. Mom cried a bit, but I didn't comfort her. She needed to understand how I felt. How she'd left me alone for so many months – ever since my sixteenth birthday. This should have been the year that she was around me the most. The year that she really proved that she had my back. Instead, she pushed me away and chose many people over me.

So, I needed her to get that for a moment.

"Those were just the big incidents. Like, when you would take Rosalie and Alice out to dinner, and leave me home. Or, what about when I had the flu a couple months ago? I was hospitalized. I don't care how much you loved your stupid boyfriend – you're supposed to be there when your child is in the hospital. Esme shouldn't have had to stay the night there.

"Edward too. He was by my side all of those months. Mom, boys don't just like me. I've never had a boyfriend, or a crush. I've never been asked out, or kissed, before Edward. You should have been thankful for him. He probably saved me...without him, I could have easily resorted to drugs or alcohol. It wouldn't have been hard. Instead, I had Edward. He may be a few years older, but he's what I needed. He's all I'll ever _truly need_. But that doesn't mean that I don't _want_ you. You're my mom. I love you no matter what – but you hurt me."

"Bella..." She sniffled, shaking her head. "I love you too, baby. Don't ever, no matter how much I screw up, don't ever believe otherwise. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, crossing my arms. I hadn't really touched the food – but I didn't really want it either.

"I really just...the thing was that I always looked at you as my stable kid. You were the smart, level-headed one. Rosalie was all over the place – like, in example, her reaction to you getting called to stay after class with a teacher that she liked. She was always the handful, and I was so afraid that I never had a good grip on her. I just, for some stupid reason, assumed that I always would have you. You were the little one, the baby. I guess I just didn't come to terms with how grown up you'd truly gotten."

"Just because I'm more stable, doesn't mean that I don't need your help, and advice. Or anything like that." I sighed and she nodded.

"I know that now, baby, and I'm sorry. I love you so much. I just...I'd lost a lot and that included my mind. I promise that I'm going to make it up to you. I promise that I'm here, and that I support everything you do. Okay?"

"Does that...does that include Edward?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, honey. That includes your boyfriend. I could always see that you guys had more going on, and that you were serious, but again...I didn't want to see you grown up. Because I'd lost Rosalie, and I knew that if you really wanted to...you could graduate, with that boy, and I could lose you just as easily." She swiped at her face and I grinned at her.

"Mom, that wasn't the same. You have me. I'm your daughter and I love you. Don't doubt that. Don't push it either."

"I promise, never again." She sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I sighed, hugging her back.

"Bella?" I looked up after a couple seconds to see Alice in the doorway. "Can I join you guys?"

"Yeah," I nodded, patting the bed.

"So...you're hugging. Does that mean we're ungrounded?" She gave me the puppy-dog face and I giggled, turning to look at my mom.

"Yes. Yeah, you're both ungrounded. I shouldn't have reacted like that yesterday...it was immature to say the least."

"That's okay." Alice smiled, and then hugged her. "I think we all just had a little growing up to do before things could be okay."

"So, Alice," I took a bit out of my french-toast. "Wanna eat lunch with Edward and I tomorrow? I miss eating with you."

"Yes!" She giggled, and we all three hugged in a group-hug.

Things were good again.

**A/N: We're getting to that point in this story. I can't believe that I managed to get so far into Hurdles and this story this break. I'm happy. I have school in about eight hours, so, enjoy this chapter. _REVIEW_ if you you want more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Look, Bella, I'm Fu-man-chu's child!" Edward laughed as he stuck a long noodle on his face and pulled his eyes back to look asian. I rolled my eyes, slapping him playfully on the arm and asking him to not be so rude in the restaurant.

"Come on, Fu and I had a child! Look! The kid has a brother!" He crossed his eyes while he did it and I couldn't help but laugh this time.

The entire family laughed, reminding me that they were there. After Edward and I came out, we decided that it would be best to get together as a family – as a couple. I was just happy that everyone was happy. I was happy to just be able to be myself, and to have everyone together in a group like old times. Only better!

I hugged Edward's arm and pulled the noodles from his face. I set them to the side and told him to cool it. He laughed, rolling his eyes, and going back to eating. I quickly did the same, and looked around the room. I frowned when I saw Mr. Monroe across the room. I cleared my throat, nudged Edward, and pointed in that direction. Edward smiled, connecting his arm with mine as Mr. M got over to us.

"Well, I thought I heard you two laughing from across the restaurant," He smiled. "Having fun?"

"Absolutely," Edward grinned.

"I hope so. Enjoy the rest of your weekend," He winked and then walked out the doors.

"Who was that?" Esme asked, smiling at us.

"My mentor, and Bella's teacher." Edward shook his head. "He'd caught on and decided that it was only fair to let us be together."

"Good." Renee laughed, swallowing her food. "Otherwise he'd have to get a piece of me!"

"Right. Fear the mighty Renee!" Edward laughed and I nudged him playfully.

"Watch it. You've seen her when she's pissed. I don't think any of us need that gain."

Suddenly, Edward's phone, which was on the table, began to vibrate. He frowned at the number that appeared on the screen, and I knew that he wasn't recognizing it. I did though – it's called me before, when I my dad's had a panic attack. It was the number to the assisted living building that my dad, and his grandma, were both staying in. I whispered that to him and he nodded, taking the phone and walking away.

A couple people asked me who it was and I whispered it. I felt like, with Edward on the phone, it would be wrong to interrupt at all. I glanced back to see his face pretty concentrated on the phone. I frowned, turning back to the table, deciding to respect his privacy. I knew that he didn't get a lot of it with his new family, and if something were up – that he'd tell me first. I trusted Edward.

I heard a loud crash and I turned to see Edward throwing another vase to the floor. I stood to go stop him, as he was obviously about to throw a bigger fit, but Esme grabbed my arm and told me to stay back. Carlisle ran over there instead, attempting to calm him. Edward just began crying and thew the vase completely across the room instead. Carlisle tried talking, but Edward yelled at him. I shoved Esme's arm off of me, telling her that I trusted him, and ran over to stop him from making a bigger mess.

"Edward! Edward Masen Cullen!" I hissed as I grabbed his arm. He tensed up, and turned look at me. "Edward, tell me what's wrong. Don't lash out. Talk to me."

"Grandma...she...she passed away..." He sobbed and I could see how truly hurt he was in his eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist then, and began to whisper random, sweet nothings to him.

I rubbed up and down his back with my hands and he immediately calmed down. I was a bit more comfortable when he finally wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I knew how it felt to lose somebody that I was close with – I would never want Edward in that position. I kissed his neck, the very bottom as I was short, and then rested my face on his chest. This is how he made me feel better when I lost Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward sighed in my ear, and I looked up to see a manager looking at us. I sighed, pulled away and went to tell him the situation. He got a sad look on his face, when I told him how close they were, and told me that we were off the hook this time, but that I needed to take Edward somewhere else. I just thanked him, and went back to where Edward was staring off into nowhere.

"He wants you to leave for the night. I'll go with you. Wherever you want to go. We can talk while we're there." I breathed and he looked at me, his eyes tender.

"I'd like that, Bella."

"Good. Let's go." I breathed and led him to the table, where I collected my keys and left our pay.

We got into his car and I drove. He told me that he wanted to go to his house, and so that's where I drove him. When we got there, I went around and led him up to the front. We got in and went upstairs to change into pajamas. I still kept a pair here, even though I wasn't over as often as I once was. I slipped mine on and went over to find him sitting on the bed. He was wearing nothing but his pajama pants. I didn't pay any attention, trying to focus on his feelings, as I climbed into the bed with him.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and I did him, and I sighed as he began to cry. I just ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him where I could. I whispered sweet-nothings to him, hoping that I was at least making him feel a little better.

"Bella," Edward breathed a little while later, and I sat up. I looked at him and took his hands into mine. "I love you so much. Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for letting me in. You know I love you with all my heart," I whispered and he grinned softly.

"There's something I've been wanting to give you. Now, I'm not asking you to marry me...yet...but...," he ran a hand through his hair nervously as he reached over and pulled a box out of his side-table. I raised my eyebrows as he scooted closer to me, and held the small, velvet box in front of me. "I want you to have this."

I timidly pulled the box from his hands. It was soft to the touch, and I almost had a hard time opening it. He chuckled as I gazed over the gorgeous ring. It was placed perfectly in the satin. Edward's grin shone like the sun as I looked at him. I knew that he was excited for this – whatever this was. I'd never seen anything like it. It was silver, and had two hands holding a heart in the middle. The heart was emerald green – just like Edward's eyes. It was perfect.

"Here," He took it from my fingers, placed the box to the side, and placed it on my right ring finger. I felt my eyes water as he made sure to place it correctly before kissing my knuckles. "Bella, this ring is called a Claddagh ring. I'd tell you that it's due to my Irish heritage, but apparently I'm not related to my mother, or my grandma. But, growing up, my grandma told me so many stories that I may as well be. My grandma gave me this last weekend – after she met you again. She adored you Bella, and she wanted me to give you this when we were ready.

"Basically, you wear it on your right hand, facing out, if you're single. Facing in if your heart is taken. On your left, facing out, if you're engaged. And then facing in if you're married. I hope that one day we could move it to your left hand, but for now, this is probably what's best. I love you with every thing in me – and I hope that you'll take this ring as a..., well, token of my love."

"Yes!" I cried and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He laughed as I knocked him over with my excitement. I loved the idea of being his. It was just so romantic...the entire concept.

"I love you, Bella."

"As I love you, Edward. You never cease to amaze me. As a boyfriend, as my best friend, and as a person." I laughed and he smiled honestly.

**~BrighterThantheSun~**

"I'm so proud of you girls!" Renee laughed as she hugged both Alice, and I.

"Thanks mom," I smiled at her as I grabbed my cap, and gown, off of the chair in the living room. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to get...no parent really likes seeing their child hit a milestone so big. You're not a baby anymore...you're an adult." Mom had tears in her eyes as she looked me over.

I felt my face burn as I looked over my outfit. I was in the dress that Rosalie had bought me, for graduation. She'd had the occasion planned since the moment that she and I found out that we'd be graduating together. She wasn't happy about it – but she accepted it like an adult, in the beginning. It was blue, and was about mid-thigh. Maybe a little less – but that was completely Rose's doing. Plus, I got taller since school started.

I wore green heels and red lipstick with it. I liked the idea that Rosalie wanted me to be pretty. I'd done the rest of my makeup a bit light though. It looked well with my green headband and long, brown curls. The green was to match Edward's shirt, and my ring. I smiled at her, and rolled my eyes slightly. She was being a bit over-dramatic, and yet a bit surprising.

I'd always pictured her freaking out more.

I made sure, again, that I had the ugly polyester gown before following Alice, and Esme and Carlisle, out the door. Jasper was waiting out by the car, with Edward, and they both had flowers in their hands. I giggled, walking down there. I would have ran, like Alice, but I didn't always do well in heels. I got there soon enough and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Congratulations, my beautiful, beautiful girl." He breathed and I thanked him. "I'm so proud of you. This was a rough year, and you're doing so well."

"Thank you, Edward." I leaned up and kissed his lips – we could finally do some PDA, now that he wasn't my teacher. He went back to regular schooling two weeks ago. He plans to graduate in the fall.

"Ready to go get your diploma?" Carlisle asked, patting my back. I nodded, pulling back from Edward with a blush. It was always a little embarrassing with Carlisle around. I looked at him as so much of a father-figure – he _was_ Edward's father. Him seeing us all over each other wasn't my biggest wish – at all.

"Absolutely," I slapped Edwards butt as I hopped into the car behind him. He laughed, opening the door and jumping in with me. Renee went up front, and Esme sat with her. Carlisle insisted that he go with Alice and Jasper.

I giggled at the though.

"You think you're so funny!" Edward teased and I shrugged, smiling at him.

"I know I'm funny. You on the other hand..."

"Alright you two," Esme eyed us in the mirror and I just kept grinning at her. I was sort of giddy that day.

When we got to the school, I went to my place, while everyone else did their thing. We'd been running a bit behind, and so we just jumped into our places in line. I was with Jessica, of course. She kept talking about how great her year was. I made it a point to ignore her. I don't think she wanted me to beat the shit out of her again.

The music began to play and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We made the slow walk to the chairs at the front of the gym. I smiled at my family as I walked past them. Just about all of them had a camera, and began taking pictures of me. I was a bit relieved when I finally sat down in the foldable chair at the front of the room.

And then, what felt like a decade later – they called my name. I stood, and he kept talking. I'd turned the down the position as valedictorian, knowing that it would be more fair if someone who had to work for school got the part. Eric Yorkie actually got the role. I clapped for him later.

"Isabella Marie Swan. In honor of Isabella's sister, Rosalie Swan, who we lost to a tragic accident this year, we will be having Bella accept her diploma for her. Rosalie passed all of her ACT's and SAT's with flying colors. Bella did as well, and was actually offered the role as valedictorian. Having an eidetic memory, she found it would be more right to give it to somebody who had to work for school. So, if I could ask for everyone to stand in honor of Rosalie Swan, and her sister Bella." He spoke proudly and I began walking. I blushed as I saw Edward climb up onto his chair in the back. My family began clapping loudly.

And then the rest of the school did.

I giggled as I shook all of my teacher's hands, and took my diploma. I then took Rosalie's and made my way off of the stage. I went on down and sat in the seats, opposite of where we were, and waved at Edward. He blew a kiss and I winked at him. I turned to see Jessica watching me with speculative eyes.

Only, she didn't have anything over me anymore.

After the ceremony, I ran to find Edward. He laughed, congratulating me and spinning me in his arms. I thanked him, kissing his cheeks and thanking him for being so sweet and supportive. I then hugged Esme, Carlisle, and my mother. Alice and Jasper congratulated me with true smiles, and I thanked both of them again.

"I can't believe you're done!" Alice squealed, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy!" I squealed with her and she laughed.

"Ready to go eat?" Esme smiled and I nodded.

I turned around, and was surprised immensely by what I saw. Standing in front of me, with tears in his eyes, was my father. He was smiling widely, with a rose in his hand, as he held his arms open to pull me into hug. I began crying, happy that he'd made it. I never thought my dad could come to my graduation – it was such a big day for me. And now I can share it with him!

"Oh, Bells." He chuckled.

"Dad. I love you so much! Thank you for coming."

"I guess I'm so lucid today that they just figured I should. I have one of these silly panic buttons around my neck, but it's better than not being here at all. I'm so proud of you, baby girl." He smiled at me and I laughed again, wrapping my arms back around him.

"You're so amazing, dad! Thank you!"

"I knew she'd be excited," Mom chuckled.

"Ready to see your present from all of us?" Edward asked and I nodded, smiling after kissing my dad's cheek and pulling away.

Edward took my hand and walked me out of the school When we got in the parking lot, I saw the car. It was a Mercedes, similar to Carlisle's. It was beautiful, sleek, and had a big blue bow on it. Edward pulled a set of keys out, which also sported a smaller bow, and unlocked the car. I felt my face grow warm as I hopped up and down on my feet. A car! I got the nicest car ever!

"You guys got me this?" I asked, shock washing through me.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed and hugged everyone again.

"We're going to Bella Italia. You're coming too, but I figured I'd let you and Edward take your car. He knows how it works, and this way you can use it." My mom smiled as Edward pressed the key into my hands. I hugged her, thanked everyone again, and hopped into my new car.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked sarcastically and I glowered at him. We pulled out as the rest of the family went to their cars. I could see Alice getting into a yellow_ Porsche Turbo 911_. They'd gotten it for her sixteenth birthday, because she wasn't graduating. It was definitely the kind of a car that she would want. This only made me happier.

Edward's hand reached over and took mine after he turned on the radio. A Colbie Caillat song began playing. It was called _Brighter than the Sun_. Edward and I had danced to it before, actually. I grinned at him, and we both began singing along with it as I drove through the streets of Port Angeles.

And while we drove, I thought to myself,

_Maybe living in this bum-town hasn't sucked so bad..._

**AND SCENE.**

**I am done with this story ;) Well, I have the Epi planned, but that's it. If you have suggestions for outtakes, you should REVIEW them to me. I always read them, and I'd love any ideas.**

**I love you guys! Thank you so much for your support with this story! **


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Shh," I opened my eyes, and was more than surprised by who I saw there.

I was looking up, and into the familiar brown eyes of my older sister. Only, it couldn't have been her. It had been just three years since her death. She died when I was sixteen, I was nineteen now. I narrowed my eyes, ready to flip shit when she pressed her perfectly manicured hand over my mouth. I glowered at her again and she chuckled. It was definitely her.

"Don't say a word." She whispered. "Babies are sensitive to things like this. She'll hear me. And she'll definitely hear you."

"How are you here?" I tried to sit up in the bed, but she held me down. I cringed when I felt my incision, from my c-section, pull.

"How was I here the night after the accident? You're just open-minded. I wanted to visit you. I wanted to meet my niece!" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, she was across the room and looking over my daughter. I grinned sloppily, happy to see them together.

I'd named my first baby tonight. She was called Emmalie Rosette Swan. I'd completely named her after my sister, and Emmett. Her aunt and uncle. I wanted them to be a part of her. Especially since it seemed that my daughter was identical to Rosalie. With her pretty blonde mop of hair, and brown eyes. I think one of her eyes were lighter though – so, she may end up more like me in that area. But she definitely looked like Rose did when Rose was a baby.

Rosalie cooed over her, and I snuggled a bit more into my pillow. I liked that I was being watched over. I'd been especially nervous, having my first child before I was twenty. I already passed through College though. It two two years for me to get my degree in English. Even being a stay-at-home mother, and living by both of our parents, I was completely nervous about taking care of her. I was terrified that I would screw up. But, with Rosalie and Emmett always watching us, I knew that I would be safe.

She would get to me if something were to happen.

"I would pick her up, but I'm afraid that I would weaken, and dissipate a bit. I really don't feel like hurting babies tonight." She chuckled and went to sit beside me.

"Yes, I'd rather you didn't kill my daughter. You know Edward would probably...kill you...again." I whispered, my voice shaky. It hurt to talk about it, but it also didn't. It was nice to joke around with my sister again, even though I knew that I'd be heartbroken when I woke up in the morning.

"Yes, Edward," She breathed, looking at Edward. He was sound asleep in the sad, sad chair next to my bed. It wasn't plastic, and it had a foot-stool, but it looked far from comfortable. I cringed at the thought of how his back might feel in the morning. He'd been sleeping over for the baby, and me, and he promised that he would until I was out.

He was so thoughtful.

"You really picked a good one, Bella. He adores you. And my God, how much he loves that baby!" She laughed softly and I shrugged.

"I'm proud of him. He was such a worry-wort through the entire pregnancy. He always worried about if I was happy or not. I don't think he gets that I'm happy no matter what, as long as I have him. And now, now I have his baby. It's amazing, Rosalie. I never thought I could love two people so much..." I felt my eyes begin tearing up again and Rose laughed softly.

"I know, sis. You're doing great though. I promise, your daughter will do great! You'll do amazing, and so will Edward. You all just need to stick things out together. Don't let anyone in your way."

"Thanks, Rosalie. It means a lot."

"Well, you always meant a lot to me." She winked and I giggled. That's when Emmett walked in the door.

"Hey, Bella! Happy to see you feeling good." He smiled as he walked over and began rubbing Rosalie's shoulders. "Congrats on the little one. And thanks for the name – you and Edward are great."

"Thanks, Em." I smiled at him, wishing that I'd gotten to know him better back when he was around. Alive.

That's when my daughter began to cry. Rosalie sighed, leaning in to hug me. "I love you Bella! Take care of your family, and yourself! I'm always around, well...outside of when you are making babies. You get the point. I love you." She laughed awkwardly and I chuckled, kissing her cheek. It was as if she were alive. "See you someday? Just make sure that's a long time from now. You have a baby now."

"Of course," I nodded seriously and she winked.

"Bye, baby!" They both cooed over Emma, and then they were gone.

I blinked, and found Edward getting up to check on her. I looked at him, suddenly getting drowsy again. He grinned widely at me, and went over to pick the small thing up from her little bed. I scooted over a bit and let him into the bed as he rocked our little girl. I wanted to be close to them right now. It was just one of those precious moments.

"Rosalie was in my dream again," I whispered after he finally got her back to sleep. She was sucking on his finger, and that only made me chuckle. "She was visiting Emma. She thanked you. And Emmett did too. He said that he wished he could have been here...you know, to know you as a brother. And to know his niece. But they also made it a point that they're always around, even when we don't feel it."

"I can't believe you still dream about them."

"All the time." I sighed. I did dream about them all the time. That was just the first one that was so real since the night after we lost them. Most of the time, it was of past memories. Things that Rosalie wanted me to remember. Stuff about her, things that I never would have known.

It was always nice.

"I love you, Belle." He breathed.

"As I love you." I whispered back and he grinned at me.

"We're a mom and dad now."

"I know!"

Edward leaned in to tenderly press his lips to mine. I grinned into his, just so ecstatic about everything that had been going on.

Things were finally perfect.

**A/N: Okay – that's the end! Very, very short. But, I figured I could do outtakes, or other things if you want. Just have to let me know, because I can't read your minds. Hell, I can't even tell if you're reading this or not.**

**REVIEW FOR OUTTAKES AND EXTRAS.**

**- Em**


End file.
